High School Games
by panemsbest
Summary: Katniss has always been a tough nut to crack, but will a certain new boy with blonde hair and blue eyes change that? Ships: Finnick/Annie Peeta/Katniss Gale/Madge Clove/Marvel Rated T for language. (ON HIATUS)
1. Art Class

Chapter One – Art Class (KPOV)

Art has never been one of my strongest subjects. I can draw, but my attention to detail is often… a little off. I find it quite boring to be honest. I usually end up doodling different ways I would kill my teacher, Miss Trinket. No doubt that my drawings have got me into trouble before.

"Today we are going to do something different!" The whole class groans because Miss Trinket's 'something different' is usually painting her.

"We have a new student joining us today and so you will be painting portraits of yourself and writing ten facts about yourself, to help introductions." her over enthusiastic voice annoys me so much.

I start drawing a picture of her dangling by her ankles from a tree and making her watch me tear up her precious Capitol wigs.

All of the girls in the class start whispering and giggling. I look up to see that the new guy has entered the class. I actually gasp a little.

He is the most beautiful boy I have ever seen. His blonde hair is messy and his eyes are a striking blue. He is wearing a camo jacket with a white t-shirt and blue jeans. "Uh hi, I'm Peeta" He smiles shyly at the class.

Miss Trinket scans the room for a place for him to sit. I quickly realise that the only free seat is next to me. I look down at my desk; it's covered in drawings of Trinket dying. Shit. He makes his way over to me as I desperately try to rid the desk of the drawings. He dumps his bag on the floor and sits down next to me.

"Hi, I'm Peeta Mellark" he says as he stretches out a hand for me to shake. I take his hand and shake it firmly "Katniss Everdeen," "Pleasure to meet you, Katniss" "Pleasure's all mine" I reply. His gaze holds and our hands stay interlocked for a while. His eyes are so blue, I literally feel like I'm swimming.

We eventually snap back to reality. He picks up one of my drawings of Trinket that I forgot to put away and chuckles. "She really that bad, huh?" I feel embarrassed and nod. By now I've noticed all the girls looking at me in jealousy. Well, all the girls except my friend Annie. She's staring at the one and only Finnick Odair. I lean over and snap my fingers so she wakes up. She jumps, then smiles at me in thanks.

Peeta raises an eyebrow at me. "See that boy over there?" I nod towards Finnick. "My friend Annie is basically in love with him" Peeta smiles and nods. Trinket explains the task again and we get started. Peeta asks about certain people in the class and I tell him their stories. I tell him about Ladies Man Finnick, to his best friend and my hunting partner Gale, to my arch enemy Glimmer. I feel comfortable talking to him, which is odd because I don't usually like people (exceptions for Annie, Madge, Gale and Finnick). We talk like old friends that haven't seen each other for years.

"So what's your story Peeta?" He shrugs. "Homeschooled for nearly all my life, parents own the bakery in town, not much really to tell." He avoids details well. It makes me wonder if there is something in his past that he's trying to forget.

"So let's see yours Katniss" I hold up my portrait. It's not detailed so it looks more like a cartoon. I would say it's an act of rebellion against what 'society wants me to do' but the fact is, I can't actually draw that well. He chuckles and I ask to see his. "ok, but promise me you won't laugh?" "Promise" I reply. He turns his pad to face me and my jaw drops. I stare bewildered at the drawing. He drew… me.

"Do you like it?" He asks eagerly. "It's beautiful" "so, like you then" he smiles. I am pretty sure my face looks like a tomato right now. I look over at Annie who is staring in awe with her mouth half open. She turns and nudges Madge and they both burst into fits of squeals and 'awhh!'s.

I turn back to Peeta, whose smile has grown even wider. "You were supposed to draw yourself," I remind him. "Yeah well, you've seen my face, there's no need to draw it. Plus, your face has so much detail, it's so interesting." Wow, he sure knows how to charm a girl. "How'd you get so good?" "As you know, my parents are bakers; I used to decorate the cakes. And since I was homeschooled, I had a lot of free time to practice."

"Right, Class! Time to show your drawings! Peeta, why don't you go first?" Trinket gestures for him to go to the front but he sits back, clutching his sketch book to his chest so no one can see the picture of me, and shakes his head. "I'm not really confident showing it. I think it needs more work, it isn't quite right yet." He winks at me and she moves onto someone else. I can see him blushing out of the corner of my eye and I smile down at the table.

The bell goes for next period. I have science and Peeta has history but we both have music after lunch so we decide to meet, so I can show him the way. He hands me the drawings before we part. I turn it over to find he has written his 10 facts. Number 10 catches my attention. _Today I met a girl named Katniss Everdeen and I have a good feeling about her_. After reading it I look up to call after him but he's already gone.


	2. Likely Friendships

Chapter Two – Likely Friends (PPOV)

I sit down in History and wait for the torture to begin. I look up at the teacher, who seems to be passed out at his desk. Someone throws a rubber at him and yells. "HAYMITCH WAKE UP" The whole class laughs and he stumbles up to the board. "ok, um, well, just finish your projects and don't bother me. I'm too… I'm too…" and with that he's asleep again.

I hate being the new kid. Everyone always stares at me, waiting for me to fuck up so they have a chance to laugh. Someone slumps into the seat next to me. I remember him at Finnick, from my Art class. "You seem to have made quite an impression on the girls here" he says, nodding towards a group of girls giggling and staring at me. I recognise one of them as Glimmer. All I know about her is that Katniss kind of hates her.

"I'm not really interested." "Dude?" Finnick sits up straight and looks me in the eye. "Are you gay?" "NO!" He laughs at me and leans back in his chair. "I'm just not interested in _those_ girls,"

Just after I say this a smile spreads across his face. "Oh my god! You have a crush on Everdeen!" I'm obviously blushing but I still shake my head in denial. "Oh, please! I saw the way you were looking at her and the way she was looking at you too. What exactly did you say to get the infamous Katniss Everdeen to swoon over a guy for the first time in a bazillion years? Pray, do tell" _Did she really swoon?_ Shut up Peeta, not the point here.

"Well, I uh… " I begin "I drew a portrait of her and told her she was beautiful… fuck, I just realised how stupid that was! On my first day as well. Urgh for gods sake Peeta!" I start banging my head on the table until Finnick stops me, laughing.

"Dude, you're the first guy to get her attention, don't give up now! I can tell she likes you, so don't fret." _Does she really like me?_ I'm probably just psyching myself out. "It's kind of ironic really," he continues "you like Katniss, Gale likes Madge and I like Annie. Not that she's ever go for me of course, but our group all crushing on the same group, got to be some freaky connection" I think I've just been invited to hang with Finnick and Gale._ You've done well today Peeta._

"Trust me, you've got more of a chance with Annie than you think" I tell him, recalling what Katniss told me about Annie in Art. His face lights up.

Gale pulls up a chair on the other side of Finnick and Finnick fills him in on everything we've just discussed.

"So Everdeen, huh? Tough nut to crack," Gale informs me. I shrug. "I think I'll take my chances" He smiles and I return it.

I am extremely happy with the way this day has gone. I get on with these guys better than I expected, and all because we have something in common…

* * *

Lunch couldn't have come slower. I go to the cafeteria with the guys and have slop thrown onto my tray. I'm pretty sure some landed on my face. I wish I was at the bakery having lunch.

We deliberately walked past the girls because taking out seats at an empty table. "Why don't you just sit with them? Or ask them out?" I ask. They look down, shake their heads, and mumble excuses. I roll my eyes. "It's not that difficult, just watch" I stand up, leaving my tray because I know I wont be there for long, and walk over to where they are sitting.

"Hey Katniss," I smile at her as I sit in the empty chair next to her. "I was uh… wondering if you'd like to come over to mine after school so I can help you with your Art." She looks shocked and for a moment I think I may have scared her off but then she smiles brightly at me and nods. "I'd love to." "Great. I'll meet you in the parking lot after Music." I stand up and make my way back to Finnick and Gale, whose mouths at open wide.

"And that's how it's done," Their mouths are still gaping. "Unless you're going to eat something, I suggest you shut your mouths so you don't catch flies." "Peeta, you just got a date with Katniss, on your first day. Katniss never dates anyone. Not after what happened with Cato. Do you have, like, super powers or something?" "Maybe he's a Capitol muttation" Gale joins in. I want to ask what happened with her and Cato but I'm too proud of myself to bother.

"Well, she has this effect on me, I guess. But being superman could be an advantage." They both laugh. We play a little football before the bell goes for the end of lunch.

* * *

I meet Katniss by her locker and we walk to the music classrooms. The teacher, Mr Chaff, tells us to pair up. Glimmer approaches me in a girly way. "So Peeta, want to be my partner, everybody does" she flicks her hair in a flirty way and bats her eyelashes. I am unfazed by her attempt. "No thanks," I turn to Katniss "Do you want to be my partner Katniss?" Her scowl turns into a smile and she nods.

We leave and sit in a practice room, alone. "So, do you play any instruments?" "I do actually. I taught myself a little guitar whilst sitting home for 14 years." I pick up the guitar and play a little melody. "Seems like that time has gone to good use." She says.

I start playing Only Love by Ben Howard and to my surprise, Katniss starts singing. Her voice is mesmerising. It's like listening to an angel sing. I get so distracted listening to her that I stop playing all together to hear her better but she stops too and raises an eyebrow at me.

"Sorry, I just- wow, your voice is amazing" She blushes a dark red and shakes her head. "I'm not that good," "You are, Katniss, I swear the birds stopped singing just to listen." She stands up and turns to the window and takes a bow to the birds. I laugh and she blushes more.

We go back to class to perform it. There is no doubt that we got the loudest applause. Even after Glimmer's attempt to play the piano and sing an Adele song. She was good, but we were better. We make a great team. I can see Katniss beaming with joy as the class cheers and whistles and I know, from this moment, I'm hooked.


	3. The Effect You Can Have

**Updating two chapters today because I am procrastinating out of doing homework. Oh, the life of a GCSE student;) ENJOY!**

Chapter Three – The effect you can have (KPOV)

After Music, I go down to meet Peeta in the parking lot, like he said. I look around but I can't see him anywhere. Maybe he's with Finnick or Gale. Or maybe this was all just a cruel joke. It's most likely the latter. It always is. Maybe I'm just a cruel joke.

I turn to leave and spot a blonde headed boy waving like a complete douche. I smile because he looks like a complete idiot waving like that. Then a warm feeling grows in my stomach, knowing that he's being an idiot, for me.

We reach his house but I see an empty driveway. "My parents don't close the bakery until 5 but I'm pretty sure they'd like you to stay for dinner," I'm flattered because this means that _he_ wants me to stay for dinner.

He opens my car door, like a gentleman and leads me indoors. His house is amazing. His mother decorated it to have a homey feel. With pictures on the walls of who I'm guessing are his brothers. There is one of them as children. Peeta is the youngest and is a baby, but while his brothers are smiling he has his tongue sticking out. I chuckle to myself.

He shows me to a study that he called his Art Room. There is a drawing desk, a canvas with a half finished painting on it, pictures he's drawn that he's stuck up on the wall and a whole wall that he has painted a sunset on.

I say "wow" so quietly it comes out as a half gasp. "You really did have a lot of free time," He chuckles and clears away some drawings on his desk.

I look at the sketches he had stuck up on the wall. My heart sinks a little when I see a picture of a beautiful red headed girl. I don't know why my heart sank, I mean, I just met the guy! What is happening?!

"Who's this?" I ask, pointing out one of her smiling. "Shit, sorry. She was just this girl that uh, broke me heart." He tries swallowing a lump in his throat whilst scrambling to take them down. "I was going to take them down earlier because they bum me out but I forgot and I wasn't exactly expecting company" He drops one of the drawings on the way to the bin. I pick it up and shove it in my pocket because although they are of something he's trying to forget, they are amazing.

Peeta then tries to teach me how to draw a rose, reminding me throughout that "the key is in the detail". It's so frustrating! I let out a small scream of frustraition and he laughs.

"Here, let me show you" He moves in closer, puts his arm around me, and takes my hand in his. He starts guiding the pen in my hand, adding detail to the petals. I'm not actually doing anything other than letting his hand hold mine as he draws. His hand is warm, but it sends shivers across my body.

I look up at him, when he realises, he looks at me and his grip around my hand tightens a little. This time I don't just feel like I'm swimming in his eyes, I'm drowning in them.

"Just like that," he whispers. His blonde curls falls over his eyes and makes him look like he just got out of bed but from the way he's looking at me he looks wide awake. I bite my lower lip to keep my mouth from spreading into a wide grin.

Just as our faces are inches apart, we hear the front door slam, breaking our gaze, and his mother announces that they're home. Peeta clears his throat and leaves the room to greet them. I follow shortly after, standing just outside the door to the Art Room.

"Oh!" His mother gasps "I didn't know you had company," she scolds Peeta. She sticks her hand out "I'm Gwen, this is Jack, we're Peeta's parents," "I know, I've seen the drawings, I'm Katniss." I shake her hand firmly and then shake his father's hand. "Well Katniss, I insist that you stay for dinner so you can tell us all about how Peeta got on today," Jack says. "Apparently very well," Gwen whispers to him loudly before rushing into the kitchen to prepare dinner. No matter how hard I try, I still blush.

* * *

The food Gwen made was amazing. The fact they cook for a living really shows. The atmosphere around the table was amazing too. His dad made so many jokes, I must have choked at least three times.

We told them all about Finnick and Gale and about how we met in Art. "He made an extremely charming first impression," I wink at him from across the table and he blushes with embarrassment. His mother giggles and I help her clear up the plates.

When we're finished I thank them for letting me stay and we go back to the Art Room to continue but end up just talking for hours. I ask him about each picture and he tells me the story behind them.

"Can I ask you something personal Katniss?" I nod. "What happened with you and Cato?" I gulp. I wasn't prepared for that. I clear the knot from my throat and begin talking. "Cato and I dated for two years. One month, I went to the Capitol for my mother's Medical School Graduation. When I got back, I found out the he'd slept with almost every 16 and 17 year old girl in the school. We fought and we broke up," I pause, fighting back the tears. Peeta goes to say something but cut him off because my story isn't finished. "but he wasn't finished with me. Any guy that I would get close with, would end up getting beaten to the ground by him. I was so isolated that one night at a party I got so drunk that I slept with him. The worst thing was that it was my first time. After that, I felt so ashamed, I had written off guys completely. This is actually the first time I've been alone with a guy that isn't Gale or Finnick."

_Fucking hell Katniss, if you were trying to scare him why didn't you just watch Paranormal Activity, not tell him the reason you hate guys is because you lost your virginity to a dickhead that doesn't know left from right. I bet you look really sophisticated and responsible now with your drunkenness and one night stand._

To my surprise he wraps me in a warm embrace. "I'm so sorry Katniss. If it makes you feel any better, you're the first girl I've spoken to that isn't Gwen since... y'know," _Why did he call his mother Gwen and not Mum?_ He pulls back, looks me in the eyes, and smiles. "you have no idea the effect you can have."

* * *

Peeta drives me home shortly after. I thank him and kiss him on the cheek before rushing inside, hiding my blush. I almost immediately call Madge and Annie to tell them everything.

I can't stop thinking about what happened before his parents came home. Was he going to kiss me? _Katniss, you met the guy today, let's not jump into anything. _I can't stop thinking about what he said either 'you have no idea the effect you can have'. I get butterflies just thinking about it. I let the words fly around in my head as I drift to sleep and dream of his blue eyes and wavy blonde locks. I'm in _BIG_ trouble.


	4. Helping a Friend

Chapter Four – Helping a Friend (KPOV)

I get to school earlier than usual, the next day. I need to clear my head and I can't do that with my mother and Prim's morning routine. There are so many things that I have to think about. Most of them are about Peeta.

Am I ready to finally let someone in? It seems I've already let him in more than I usually would. He was practically a stranger and I went into his house and told him how I lost my virginity… I'm such an idiot. He didn't seem to care about that though. He was just sweet and attentive and comforting. It was really weird.

I'm really nervous about seeing him today, to see if his opinion of me has changed, after letting everything I said process through his head. Just as I shut my locker I hear him calling my name. I turn to see him jogging towards me. He blows his messy hair out of his eyes as he stops. He's wearing black jeans, red sneakers and a blue t-shirt. His shirt compliments his eyes so well.

I smile at him. "Hey, what's up?" "I wanted to talk to you about Annie," my smile quickly fades. "Oh, what about her?" I can hear the annoyance in my voice. I clear my throat but I can't seem to shake it. I think he notices too because he grins before continuing.

"I was talking to Finnick in History and he let slip that he was practically in love with Annie but doesn't think he has a shot with her so wont ask her out. But after what you told me in Art, I have reason to disagree," Now I'm interested. "What are you suggesting?" I see a devilish glint in his eye and a smirk appears on his face. "That we do everything we can to get them together".

The bell goes for first period and we both part ways, but just before we do, Peeta grabs my hand. "Oh, and one more thing," he smiles at the ground "I'm really sorry my parents came home when they did." He winks at me and releases my wrist. Oh my god! He was going to kiss me! I smile at the floor, just as he did, before looking up to watch him catch up to Gale.

Gale waves at me and I wave back. Suddenly, Madge pounces on me from behind and knocks me over. We both fall to the floor in laughter. I start gathering the books she knocked out of my hands when she nudges me.

"He's such a hunk isn't he?" I follow her eyes to where Gale and Peeta are standing. I almost immediately think she's talking about Peeta and my eyes sink to the floor. "Not bakerboy stupid! Gale! He's so hot. The things I would do to that boy…" "EW! Enough information Madge!"

I help her up and we walk to our next class. Gym. Considering how much she is talking about Gale, this should be interesting.

* * *

We meet Annie in the locker rooms and get changed into our gym clothes. The cheerleaders like Glimmer and Clove wear tight t-shirts to show off their Capitol created boobs and shorts that show just enough of their ass to get the boys drooling over them when they do their stretches. It's disgusting and demeaning. I, on the other hand, just wear short and a big t-shirt that covers just enough of my ass, to be more that acceptable.

Once changed, we all walk to the Fitness Suite because it's raining so we can't do track. We're the first to arrive, slowly followed by the sluts, and then the guys. I think Annie almost passed out when she saw Finnick in his shorts. I can't really say any different for Madge with Gale. I catch them both and drag them over to the bench.

I decide to leave them and go to the Archery station. I take out twelve arrows and set the targets on moving level Expert.

Hm. Just as I expected, bullseye every time.

"You _have_ to teach me to shoot like that" I whip my head around and see Peeta admiring my skills. I blush. "I can teach you Peeta!" Glimmer giggles. She wraps her arm around his bicep. _Pathetic. _His arms are actually quite large and it looks like he works out often. Maybe he should join- _SHUT THE FUCK UP KATNISS. _

"No thanks, I'd rather Katniss teach me," he winks at me and Glimmer scowls. He shrugs her off, still looking at me and she flips her hair, strutting off to bitch to her friends. Peeta goes to spot Gale on the bench press but as he walks he turns back to me and shouts "Next Friday?" "It's a date!" I yell back.

Just as I do I spot Cato from across the room glaring at Peeta. I can hear Glimmer talking to her friends. "Why is Catpiss Neverclean getting all of his attention?! I'm way prettier than she is!" Her squeaky irritates me so much but I just chuckle.

Cato starts approaching me, trying to look nonchalant but his tense muscles give him away. "What's with you and the new kid?" He asks. I hit the bullseye on another target. "Don't start this again Cato," I load my bow with another arrow. "Start what kittycat?" He starts towards me but I point my arrow at him and he raises his hands in defence and smirks.

"Just fuck off Cato and leave Peeta alone. I'm done with your bullshit" I snap. "Is there a problem here?" Peeta's calm voice intervenes. Well, I wouldn't say it's calm, but it's calmer than mine. Cato backs away "nope, no problem," he smirks at me "not yet," he turns back and walks towards his friends. He says something to them and they all look over, staring at Peeta like he's a meal. I glare and scowl and them and they quickly turn away. I hate it, and I hate Cato. "Thanks," I murmur. "Anytime," He looks me in the eye. "Just tell me if he bothers you again."

The bell sounds and I start to worry about Peeta and Cato. My panic has registered on my face and Peeta grabs my hand to give it a reassuring squeeze. I smile weakly but he's not convinced. Cato will be back and he wont stop until Peeta is lying in a pool of blood. I can't let that happen. I just can't.


	5. Better than Expected

Chapter Five – Better than expected (PPOV)

"You both need to grow some balls" Finnick and Gale are still refusing to sit with the girls this lunch. "I'm serious, they're not lesbians and they're not going to like you until you grow some." "You're a bit harsh today Peeta, what's gotten into you?" Gale asks. "Just something with Katniss," I shrug. "Ah! I see you've met the ex-boyfriend" Finnick smirks. I nod at the ground. Gale sighs in exasperation. "Fine! We'll sit with them but only because you've had a tough day." I try not to smile. Guilt tripping is my secret weapon.

I packed a lunch today, to avoid eating that slop again, so once the guys have their food we start towards the girls. I have to kick Finnick to get him to talk. "H-hey," he stutters "do you guys mind if we sit with you?" Annie whips her head toward Kaniss and looks at her pleadingly. She laughs. "Take a seat!"

I slide into the one next to Katniss, Gale takes the seat next to Madge and Finnick falls into the seat next to Annie on the other side. Once again I have to kick him to get him to start a conversation.

Everyone is talking and laughing. Everyone other than Katniss. "Hey, are you ok?" I ask. She turns her head away from me "Yeah, I'm fine! Why do you ask?" I cup her chin and turn her head to look at me, just as a tear rolls down her cheek. I wipe it from her face just as it reaches her lip. I soon realise that I've held my hand there for too long and quickly take it away, but never take my eyes off her. "Cato is a dick, ok? And as long as I'm here, I won't let him hurt you. Dry your eyes, please?" She smiles weakly and nods before wiping her eyes with her jumper sleeve.

"Besides," I continue "it looks like things are going better than expected." I glance over at the other side of the table and motion for her to look too. Annie is blushing over something that Finnick has said and Madge is sharing her strawberries with Gale. I lean closer to Katniss and whisper "I told them they had to grow some balls or else they would never be able to ask them out" Katniss chuckles.

Finnick looks up at me and mouths the words 'thank you'. _Don't thank me just yet Finnick _I think.

* * *

During Study Hall, I go to my locker. I open it to find a small piece of paper with a note scribbled on it. _Thank you for today, you've really taken my mind off things – K x. _I can't help but smile. I place it back in my locker and get out my books.

All of a sudden, my locker door slams shut and I see Cato with a smug grin on his face. "Who's the note from loverboy?" "None of your business, Cato." I snap back. "Oh we're a feisty one, aren't we loverboy" he taunts.

"Pathetic," I mutter. In the space of a second, I feel his fist impact with my face. His hand wraps around my neck and he throws me against the lockers. "What did you call me?" He hisses. His face is so close to mine I can feel his breath on my face. God, it stinks. _Ok, Peeta, not the point here._ "I called you pathetic. Beating up anyone that shows interest in Katniss all because you're a complete cock and can't get what you want." His fist impacts with my face again and I drop to the floor, where I feel one final kick to my stomach. Red spots have appeared and my vision is going blurry but I still laugh at him (risking further injury). "And do you know what? You will _never_ get what you want. I am twice the man you will ever be because you may be stronger but you don't have a heart. I won't beat up anything that moves just to get my way. Grow up and stop throwing a tantrum." As the words leave my mouth, his foot collides with my face and stomach again, just as I suspected. "Try me again loverboy, and you wont be able to walk" he spits. "Go fuck yourself Cato" I hiss before he runs down the hall.

After about 20 minutes, I finally gather enough strength to stand up and walk back to class but when I reach for the door, the red spots appear and I miss the handle, hit my head, and pass out.

* * *

"Peeta? Peeta! Oh my god Peeta, wake up!" my eyes flutter open and I see Katniss leaning over me. "Hey," I have enough energy left to smile. "What the hell happened dude?" I look to my left and see Finnick. "Cato was being a cocky asshole about the note Katniss left me, I called him pathetic and then he beat the shit out of me" I laugh weakly but I'm in so much pain that it just makes it worse. "How bad was it?" I hear Gale ask. "Pretty bad, but you should have seen Cato" I say sarcastically, knowing Cato walked away with a few broken knuckles and a few bruised feelings.

"I'm going to take him to my mum, she'll know what to do" Finnick nods in agreement. "Fucking hell! I'm going to fucking kill Cato! He better start running for the fucking hills!" Katniss starts yelling at no one in the hallway. It makes me smile because she's pretty when she's angry.

After a short while the spots appear for a third time and I black out. It's a break from the pain but it makes looking tough, pretty much useless.


	6. The Woods

Chapter Six – The Woods (KPOV)

Peeta had blacked out again, making it easier to get him to the car. Finnick helped me carry him while Gale told the school where we were going.

Once he was on the backseat with Gale, Finnick joined me in the front and we start driving towards my house in silence. Finnick keeps fidgeting, and turning back to look at an unconscious Peeta.

" You ok Fin?" "Just worried that's all. I mean, it's the guy's third day and he's already had the crap beaten out of him by one of the most brutal guy in school." He buries his face in his hands "Shit, I'm going to be sick," "It's okay Fin, calm down. Kat's mum will fix him up. And if Cato is thinking about starting on him again, you and I will be there to get the shit beaten out us too." Gale slaps Finnick's shoulder and he nods. "We are good guy's you know Fin."

Gale leans forward "Hey Katniss? Can I ask you a question about Madge?" I try to suppress a smile and nod. "Does she like anyone or- is she taken or-" I chuckle at his awkward attempt. "I'm sure if she like-likes anyone but I know she has her eye on someone" I wink at him in a rear view mirror and he sits back looking pretty pleased with himself.

* * *

We reach my house and the guys carry Peeta into the kitchen, placing him carefully on the table. He lets out a small cry of pain and my heart begins to hurt. This is a strange feeling… why did I just have that feeling? It's not like I have feelings for Peeta. I only just met the guy for gods sake!

"What the hell happened?!" My mother snaps me from my thoughts but when I try to speak no words come out. "Cato, happened, Mrs Everdeen." Finnick answers for me. I try to smile in thanks but it fails.

I have to leave the room because blood makes me dizzy. When I kill game, I do it cleanly and with as little blood as possible. But even then I am better with Animal blood because I don't have to see the pained expressions they make. One shot and they're dead. My grandparents owned an Apothecary and my mother became a doctor off the back of that. Prim inherited my mother's healing hands whereas I inherited my father's athleticism.

Gale brings me in a cup of tea. "Your mum said he has a broken nose and a few fractured ribs, but other than that he's going to be fine." I nod. Next Finnick comes in the room, followed swiftly by my mother. She's wiping her hands on a towel and I can undoubtedly see blood on it. She nods towards the door and I stand up. I let go of Gale's hand, I didn't even know I was holding, and go into the kitchen.

I find Peeta, laying on the table. I pull up a chair, up next to his head, and push the hair out of his eyes. My hands stroke down the side of his face. It's soft and starting rough at the bottom from his stubble. It makes me smile. He has two black eyes and some dried blood below his nose. I grab a damp cloth and start to dab his face clean. He flinches when the cold material touches his face, but when he opens his eyes he relaxes and smiles. His smile is so warm and genuine. I'm so used to fake smiles, this is a rare occurrence for me.

He lifts his hand up to my face and as it stokes my cheek I take it in mine. His smile gets wider as he's reassured he's not dreaming. "I'm so sorry Peeta," my voice shakes as the words escape my throat. "Don't be, I'm glad it happened." "Why are you glad? Look at you!" He just shakes his head. "Because it just shows you that someone like Cato isn't going to stop me from getting what I want!" I lean is closer and he blushes. "And what is it you want?" He looks me in the eye, a smile playing on his lips.

Someone clears their throat and I jump back to find my mother smirking in the doorway. "Sorry to interrupt," I blush and look at the floor "Peeta, your mother is on the phone. She wants to know if you want her to pick you up-" I cut her off. "I'll drive him home mum, it's okay." I look at Peeta and he smiles.

* * *

When we reach Peeta's house, I hadn't even turned off the car before Gwen came running out of the house. "My mother gave me these," I hand her a bottle of antibiotics. "he needs to take them every 6 hours."

"Thank you so much Katniss, would you mind taking him to school?" I nod "It's the least I can do Mrs Everdeen." She whisks him indoors to 'baby' him (in Peeta's words) but not before he smiles thanks.

I drive to the woods. I don't know what I'm going to hunt at this time of night but I don't want to go home. I can't take my family at the moment. I take out my bow and arrow and walk into the woods.

After a while I realise it's useless, I start up a fire. I distract myself from the day by watching the flames wisp and whisper against the quiet night. I'm interrupted by my phone. I sigh and prepare myself for my mother screaming down the phone.

"Hello? Katniss?" I hear Peeta's voice on the other end of the line. "Hey, what's up? How are you doing?" I ask. "I'm fine Katniss. Where are you? Are you okay? Your mum called and said that you didn't come home." I chuckle. He sound really worried and it makes him cuter.

"I'm fine, I'm in the woods. Sorry, I just couldn't go home." "You sure you're okay? You're not hurt or anything?" I chuckle again. "Peeta, seriously, I'm fine. I'm sorry I didn't tell anyone." He laughs. "You seem to be apologising a lot today," "Yeah, sorry." _Shit, I did it again._ We both laugh.

"Go home Katniss," Although he can't see me, I nod. "I'll see you tomorrow morning." "Good night Peeta" I say as I shut off the call. I gather my arrows and stamp out the fire.

When I get home, my mother makes the right decision not to ask questions because she can see how agitated and exhausted I am. I go straight to bed and collapse on top of the sheets. I can't stop thinking about what's going to happen with Cato and Peeta. I keep coming up with worst case scenarios. Urgh, I wish my mind would just shut up.

I shut my eyes in the hope I fall asleep. It's not long before I do but my dreams are invaded with images of the monstrous boy and the blue eyed baker.

* * *

**SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED IN A WHILE! My dad has limited my time on the computer to two hours and i have had so much homework. I WILL UPDATE AS SOON AS I CAN (i already have 28 chapters written i just need to type them up and i just- ew effort)  
LOVE YOU ALL AND PLEASE REVIEW**


	7. The Plans

Chapter Seven – The Plans (PPOV)

Katniss came to pick me up for school the next morning. I was in a lot of pain when I woke up but when she greeted me with her smile, I instantly felt better.

"Peeta," she begins "please try to avoid Cato today. I don't want anything to happen." She glances at me pleadingly. "I'm not going to hide from him Katniss. If he wants to be a dick then let him, but I'm not going to run away and hide every time I see him in the hallway. Sure he scares me, but there are some things worth fighting for." _And by that I mean, there are some things worth getting bet to a pulp for._

She sighs. "Fine, but Finnick and Gale are going to be keeping an eye on you so if you get beat then they do too." I go to object but she intercepts. "Their idea, not mine."

Everything in the car goes quiet and I can't stand it. It's so awkward. I change the subject. "So… Finnick and Annie?" She smiles in relief and nods. "Doing well, needs encouragement. Oh, and we have a new project." I have a feeling I know what it is but I raise my eyebrows, to ask her. "Gale and Madge" I smile and so does she.

Today is going to be interesting.

* * *

_Plan One: Accidental Encounters_

First task to tackle is getting them closer. I stand waiting by my locker, talking to Finnick, watching Katniss talk to Annie. Katniss bends down to do her shoelace and ties Annie's together in the process. I convince Finnick to walk with Annie to her next class.

As Katniss walks away, Finnick approaches and they start talking. As the bell rings, they start to walk but Annie trips on her laces. As planned, Finnick catches her. They both blush as Finnick looks into her eyes.

Being a romantic, this makes my heart do a flip. Plan one is complete. Gale and I pass Katniss in the hall and we high five. Gale asks me what it was about but I just shrug and we walk to French.

Finnick runs into the room minutes after we sit down. I was listening to Gale go on about how hot Madge looked in her Gym shorts when he arrived. "You guys will never guess what just happened!" I give my thoughts of Katniss a knowing smile. Gale and I play along and both shrug. Finnick then proceeds to tell us about how she tripped and kissed him in thank you.

I get out my phone and discreetly text Katniss from inside my bag.

_She kissed him! First task complete! X_

Moments later I receive a text back

_Annie is having a freakout! Gale and Madge Lunch x_

* * *

_Plan Two: Establishing a date_

At lunch we sit down and I start giving the guys a pep talk. "As you both know, the dance is coming up," they both nod and I turn to Finnick. "Annie is a sweet, kind girl, so that's the kind of invite she'll want. So maybe flowers, with a note or something." I turn to Gale. "Whereas Madge, being outgoing, will want a face-to-face confidence invite so now is the time to do it. Just walk up to her, in front of all her friends and tell her that you're going to the dance together, don't ask."

"How are you so good at this? I thought you were homeschooled." I shrug. "Hey, what about you Peeta?" Gale asks. "Yeah Peeta, when are you going to ask Katniss?" I chuckle softly. "When the time comes guys, but right now we're focusing on you so Gale, GO!"

With that, he marches over to Madge, who is sitting at her usual table. Finnick and I move to the exit of the cafeteria, to run if anything goes wrong. "Madge?" She looks up from her lunch. "You, me, the dance. I'll pick you up at six."

The whole cafeteria has gone quiet to hear her reaction. After a moment of suspenseful silence, I'm pretty sure Gale is about to bolt. Thankfully, she finally smiles and says "Wear something pretty." She winks at him and everyone claps.

He sighs in relief and makes his way back over to us. We pat him on the back and high five once we've left the hall.

* * *

*_the next day*_

"There she is dude, I don't think I can do this." "Fin, you're the captain of the swimming team and anyone else would say yes, what's the difference?" He sighs. "The difference is, she's the girl of my dreams, not just _anyone else._" I laugh, "Then go get the girl of your dreams!"

I shove the flowers into his hands and push him towards where Annie and Katniss are standing. When Katniss sees him, she quickly says goodbye and walks over to me. We listen carefully to their conversation. Finnick gives me one last nervous look. I mouth 'do it!' and he taps her on the shoulder.

"Annie?" She turns around and sees Finnick with the flowers. Bless her, I think she almost fainted. "I was wondering if you'd like to go to the dance with me?" A smile immediately spread across her face as he hands her the flowers.

"Definitely" she giggles. He blushes. "I'll call you" he shouts as he walks backwards towards me, still looking at her. He crashes into me and she falls about laughing. "That went better than expected" he says.

Katniss and I both laugh, remembering what I had said to her when the plan first started.

* * *

Katniss drives me home again. Because of my injuries I'm not aloud to drive for a week. _Stupid Cato._ My injuries have been surprisingly bearable. I haven't even noticed them, I only remember the pain when I laugh too hard. I love going to this school.

We pull up in the driveway. "Do you want to come in Katniss?" She nods and smiles shyly. _Dear God, why won't I stop blushing?_

* * *

**THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS omg they made me so happy THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU I LOVE YOU ALL**


	8. Sketchbooks and Roses

Chapter Eight – Sketchbooks and Roses (KPOV)

He's blushing again. _He's so cute when he blushes._ We walk into the house and I get a text from Annie.

_Where r u? xxx_

I quickly reply

_ Peeta's house :) xxx_

"Do you want a drink Katniss?" I hear Peeta yell from the kitchen. My phone goes off again.

_OMG is he gonna ask u 2 the dance?! Xxx_

I chuckle and reply 'I don't know'. After a few seconds I get another text.

_BEST. DAY. EVER!_

"Who are you texting?" Peeta hands me my drink. "Annie. Our plan has worked extremely well," I show him the last text he sent me, being careful not to show him the one before.

We go into the Art Room and sit down. I pick up one of the hundreds of sketch books. I chose this one because it has the rose I 'drew' on the front. He tries to snatch it from me but I put it out of his arms reach.

"Got something I shouldn't see Peeta?" He gives me a sarcastic smile. "No but that one is kind of-" I open the book and gasp. "personal…" he finishes. It's full of pictures of… me.

There's one of me with Madge at lunch. One of me in Art. One of me at my locker. But there is one that catches me attention. He drew a picture of the two of us, when we were drawing the rose and we caught each other's eyes.

I run my fingers over the delicately drawn lines and smile. He blushes and rubs the back of his neck. "I told you I thought your face was interesting," I smile again. I tear the picture of the two of us out. Before he can say anything, I stick it up on the wall, where the pictures of the girl used to be.

He doesn't say anything. I get down and kneel in front of him. "Um Katniss? Would you uh, um," I roll my eyes at him. "Spit it out Peeta," He smiles at me. "Would you do me the honour of being my date to the dance?" "Asked like a gentleman," he bows his head and I laugh. "Yes, I will."

He smiles, so I smile. "Oh and for the record," I lean towards him "I'm sorry your parents come home when they did, too." We close the space between us. His lips are soft and taste like frosting. This thought makes me laugh. He pulls back and looks at me confused. "What?" He asks. "Sorry, it's just… you taste like frosting" He smiles that beautiful smile and leans in again when we hear Gwen shout that they're home.

We jump back before we can kiss. As he walks out the room I hear him mutter "for fucks sake," and then cheerily greeting his parents. I chuckle and shout hello. He comes back in and we both giggle nervously. I glance at the clock. "Shit!" I almost yell. "It's half five! I was supposed to be home half an hour ago!"

I grab my bag and run to the front door. I stop and turn to see Peeta, who has followed me. I smile at him and tell him I'll pick him up in the morning before running outside and driving home as soon as I can.

* * *

Prim is waiting for me at the kitchen table. I kiss her on the head and apologise for being late. "Mum's gone out and said we could order take out food." _Thank fuck, I really can't deal with a family meal right now._

We order a pizza and sit on the living room floor. "So what's he like?" I almost choke on my pizza. I look at Prim, who is raising her eyebrows up and down. "He's… sweet." I can tell I'm blushing because Prim laughs.

"Well, tell him to keep Monday night free. I need to make sure he's not a jerk like _you know who. _I shall be expecting to be impressed thoroughly." He face is serious, but it's not long before we both fall about laughing. "I am serious though. I do want to meet him, just to make sure." I nod and we finish our pizza.

After dinner, I go up to my room and call Peeta. I hear his voice answer the phone and I smile. "Hello?" "Hi Peeta." "Katniss, hey! What's up?" I can tell he's blushing by the way his voice breaks. "My little sister was wondering if you'd like to spend the evening with her on Monday. Prim is extremely… protective of me, since Cato. She said she'd like to be 'thoroughly impressed'" He laughs. "Well tell her to be prepared to be swept off her feet." We say goodnight and I end the call.

* * *

**Sorry it's so short but I am uploading another chapter tonight because my grandparents don't know about me only being aloud on the laptop for two hours. The only thing that's good about this week. I swear to god I'm going to stab them in the eye with a butter knife sooner or later... sorry, ignore my murderous thoughts. REVIEW ILY ALL  
**


	9. Truth or Dare

Chapter Nine – Truth or Dare (PPOV)

After Katniss hangs up, I invite the guys over for the night.

After about 20 minutes, they arrive with pillows and sleeping bags. We have dinner and set up the mattresses in the lounge. "Anything interesting happen after school?" Gale asks me. I feel my cheeks get hot. "I asked Katniss to the dance," Enormous grins appear on their faces. "And?" "And then we kissed." Finnick's jaw dropped to the floor and Gales high fives me.

"I've liked Annie for God knows how long. You've been at this school for what? Two weeks, and you've already kissed Everdeen. You are something special Mellark. Really." Finnick says, bewildered. "I told you, I'm superman" He hits me with a pillow.

"Guys, it's Friday!" "No shit Gale," I say sarcastically. He ignores my comment. "Two days free. How about we take the girls out for a picnic?" Finnick and I nod in agreement. "I mean, Peeta got his kiss, and I don't know about you Fin, but I want mine." I laugh, being quite proud that I got my kiss first.

The phone rings and I pick it up, hoping that it's Katniss again. "Hello?" I get a giggle in reply. I roll my eyes and mouth 'Glimmer' to the guys. "You sound so sexy on the phone." "What do you want Glimmer?" "Just wanted to check that we're going to the dance together?" I walk back over to the guys, still not answering, and put her on speaker. "You know, the hottest guy in school, going with the hottest girl. It makes sense." Gale stifles a laugh. "Oh, I'm already going with the hottest girl. The most beautiful girl, too." She giggles. "So it's settled, we're going together." She tries to confirm. "Oh, no, I meant Katniss. I'm going with Katniss." Now Finnick is having trouble staying quiet as she scoffs. "Fine, it's your loss." She cuts the phone and we release the laughs we were holding in.

* * *

The next morning, we get up early and call the girls. "Go to Kat's and we'll meet you there in two hours." Finnick quickly hangs up, so they can't object. We make the picnic and get in the car, after getting dressed. Once at Katniss' house, I glance at Finnick and Gale and I can clearly see, I'm not the only one that's nervous.

We knock on the door and put on our cheesiest smiles. All three of them answer the door, all standing with their arms crossed. _Shit they look angry._ "And why did you get us up this early?" "Because we're going to the Park for a picnic." Gale answers. Madge puts her hands on her hips and asks why. "Because it's a nice day, we're nice guys, and it's better than sitting at home watching Panem's Next Top Model." He laughs and she shakes her head but can't keep her smile suppressed for much longer.

The lake isn't far from Katniss' house so we don't have to drive. Everyone is walking ahead of me laughing and talking. Katniss notices I'm behind and slows to walk with me. "Listen, I'm sorry about yesterday," She mutters. _This girl confuses me._ "Why?" I ask. "Because I've only known you for two weeks and I'm already throwing myself at you." I laugh and she glares at me. I lower my voice "Have you ever thought that I don't mind?" she chuckles "I actually kinda enjoyed it." She snorts. "You _kinda_ enjoyed it?" She asks. "Kinda enjoyed what Peeta?" Finnick yells from up front. I glare at him and both him and Gale laugh.

We finally reach the Park. I set up the food on a blanket and everyone digs in. They groan in delight. "Did your Dad make these Peeta?" Katniss asks with a mouthful of cheese bun. I shake my head "Actually I did." Everyone compliments me as they finish up.

"Oh my god, a dandelion!" Katniss runs over to where it is. I quickly get out my sketch pad and draw her. She's so beautiful. Annie asks what I'm doing and I turn my pad so everyone can see. They all gasp and 'wow'.

Before long, Katniss rejoins us and everyone is either smirking or giggling. She glances at me questioningly, but I just shrug, even though I know what it's about. Finnick and Annie are flirting and look really cute, so I decide to draw them next. Katniss spends the whole time watching me, in awe. Our eyes meet and we both blush.

Thankfully, Gale suggests we play Truth or Dare. We sit in a circle, where Gale places a bottle in the middle. He spins it and it lands on Annie. She chooses truth. He grins mischievously at me. _What is he up to?_

"What made you start crushing on Fin?" She sighs. "When I first moved here from 4, I tried out for the swim team. He tried out too. We both got chosen for Captain and he just… smiled at me." Finnick looks at her, confused. "Wait, but that was seven years ago." She looks down at the floor. "I know" she replies. She looks embaressed but Finnick couldn't look prouder. I feel proud for him, knowing that was when he started liking her too. _I can't believe it took them seven years… _He leans over and kisses her on the cheek. I didn't know someone's face could go so red.

After a few goes, Gale had been dared to jump out of a bush and scare some kids, and Finnick and I were dared to try to get two old ladies phone numbers. The girls had all chosen truth until Katniss finally chose dare. Everyone huddled together and smirked at me when she did.

"Katniss, we dare you to kiss Peeta." Gale announces with a smug grin. "And not just a peck, we mean full on lip lock." Madge adds. "For thirty seconds!" Annie blurts. I smile as Katniss leans in. Our mouths touch. At first the kiss is gentle but then it becomes more passionate. I put my arm around her waist to pull her closer, and she wraps her arms around my neck, deepening the kiss.

By now, I'm pretty sure thirty seconds had passed. I hear Finnick yelling our names but I wave my hand in dismissal. "God get a room!" I hear Gale shout, finally causing us to break the kiss. When she pulls away, she smiles at me and bites her lip, only making me want to kiss her again.

I'm falling for a girl I only met two weeks ago, but do you know what the best part is? I think she's falling for me too.


	10. Unconditional Confessions

Chapter Ten – Unconditional Confessions (KPOV)

Today was so different to the way I thought it would go. And that kiss was just something else. It left me wanting more. But more what? More kissing? Or more Peeta? I'm not falling for him. A_m I?_ I don't like him as more than a friend. _Do I?_

_Shut up Katniss, he doesn't like you in that way. Does he? _It would make sense. He was going to kiss me on the first day we met, and he asked me to the dance. Maybe he's just a player. He probably thinks I'm some slut that jumps on the chance to get with a boy by selling her sob story. I made a big mistake kissing him on Friday. _Or did I?_ Today's kiss would have been fine if it was just a dare but it wasn't! _Katniss get your head straight!_

I look over at the clock. 3:00 am. _Urgh._ My phone vibrates as I receive a text.

_Hey, R U awake? X_

I smile. It's from Peeta.

_Yeaah, cant sleep. Wanna come over? X_

I don't know why he would want to come over at 3 in the morning but he replies quickly.

_Yeah:) B there in 10 x_

I put a sweatshirt on over my pyjamas and sit outside on the porch. It's surprisingly warm outside but I still need a jumper.

Just as he said he would, Peeta arrives ten minutes later. He sits down next to me. "Why are you up so late?" He asks. I shrug. "Too much on my mind," _Yeah, like trying to figure out my feelings for you._ He chuckles. "Me too," What was on his mind?

He smiles softly and nudges me. "You know Katniss," he whispers "that was quite a kiss back in the Park." Urgh. I bury my face in my hands. Oh God. I could die with embarrassment. "I swear I'm not a slut, I don't usually throw myself at guys. This isn't me." My voice is muffled by my sweatshirt. He laughs, and then takes my hands away from my face, looking into my eyes. This causes me to smile.

I wouldn't say the silence is awkward. It's more… peaceful. He looks so handsome in the moonlight. His eyes are so beautiful. "My eyes are what?" _SHIT, DID I JUST SAY THAT OUT LOUD?! _"Yes, yes you did." "You weren't supposed to hear that," I groan and cover my face again. "What are you doing to me Mellark?" "I don't know but you seem to have a similar effect on me," he replies. I smile, remembering what he said to me the first time we were alone together.

"I really like you Katniss," I uncover my face and look at him. He is looking out into the street, as if he's pretending I'm not there and practicing saying this to an imaginary me. He nods. "It's true. You're… different than any other girl. I don't usually throw myself at girls either. But when I'm with you I just feel… happy." He's playing with a loose thread on his jumper now.

What the fuck do I say to that?! This is what I wanted but I don't know what to say! My body isn't saying anything whereas both my head and heart are screaming: _TELL HIM HOW YOU FEEL IDIOT!_

He rubs the back of his neck. "Sorry about that. I completely understand if you don't feel the same way. It has only been two weeks. I mean-" I cut him off. "Just shut up and kiss me you babbling moron."

We both lean in and I taste the frosting again. I also feel a spark. Like a fire ignited inside my chest. He pulls away. "Does this mean you like me to?" I bite my lip and kiss him again in reply. I wrap my hands around the back of his neck and he pulls me onto his lap. I rest my head on his chest as he holds me close. I drift off the the sound of his heart beat.

* * *

I must have fallen into a deep sleep because I wake up on my sofa. For a moment, I think it's all a dream. But then I see a note on the coffee table.

_Morning beautiful._

_You fell asleep so I brought you inside. I would have stayed but my brothers are coming home from College today. Come by later for dinner._

_-Peeta _

_xxx_

That put me in a great mood. I decide against telling Annie and Madge, they'll find out soon enough. I have a shower and skip downstairs. _Did I just skip?_

I sing good morning and kiss my mother and Prim on the heads. "Mum, what's wrong with Katniss? Is she sick?" Prim whispers. "I don't know but I quite worried." My mother whispers back. I roll my eyes. "I'm not sick little duck. Just happy." I hug Prim from behind and sit down with my toast. She turns to my mother again. "Should we take her to the hospital?" I roll my eyes again. "Oh, I'm going to Peeta's for dinner tonight." My mother and Prim exchange a look and grin. I guess they've finally figured it out.

My smile doesn't disappear for the whole day. I'm more excited than I should be.

* * *

**THREE CHAPTERS TONIGHT! Are you guys glad i haven't murdered my grandparents yet? Because if i had, then there would be no updates and I'd be on the run:):) ILYA REVIEW**


	11. Dinner Time!

Chapter Eleven – Dinner Time! (PPOV)

I'm almost ready for Katn- I mean dinner. I'm wearing black pants and a blue button down shirt (because it matches my eyes and I'm going on what Katniss said last night.) I'm fixing my collar in the mirror when the doorbell goes.

I run to it before my brothers can. When I open it, the most beautiful girl in the world is standing before me. She's wearing a forest green skirt with a black tank top. Her hair is in its signature braid.

The word wow escapes my lips. "You don't look too bad yourself Mellark." She says as she kisses me on the cheeks and walks past me into the house. "What are you talking about, _I don't look too bad_? I always look hot!" I joke and shut the door.

She turns around to face me and I wrap my arms around her waist. She puts her hands on my chest as I kiss her. We hear someone clear their throat and we jump apart. "Katniss, these are my brothers Leo and Rye." She says hello and Leo raises his arm for a high five. "Way to go little bro!" Leo shouts. Katniss scowls and Rye slaps Leo's arm down. "Stop it douchebag, we have all night to embarrass him." Rye says.

_God I hate my brothers sometimes. _"Hi Katniss!" "Hello Mr and Mrs Mellark," Katniss says. "Oh, call me Jack. Mr Mellark makes me sound so old." "That's because you are old father!" Leo jokes as he kisses Dad on the cheek. "And call me Gwen, Katniss," She nods and smiles.

"Dinner time!" She places the lasagne on the table and we all sit down. "It's Peeta's favourite" she informs Katniss as she kisses me on the top of my head.

"Katniss?" _And the torture begins. _"How long have you and Peety been together?" Leo asks. Katniss and I said we liked each other but we never said we were together. _Shit, this is awkward._ "Well, we'll see how tonight goes," she says, rather confidently. She gives me a reassuring smile and I relax.

"Ah, well there are some things you need to know," Rye shoves a mouthful of lasagne into his mouth. "Like the fact he sucked his thumb until he was eight?" Leo asks. Rye nods and swallows his food. "And the fact that he cries at movies." Katniss almost snorts with laughter. She turns to me. "Really? You cry at movies? Dude!" She says, impersonating Finnick. "No, I do not cry at movies." I say. I kick Rye underneath the table but I couldn't reach Leo as he said "You should have seen him when he watched Titanic!"

"For fucks sake," I mutter as I bury my face in my hands. I hear Leo and Rye high five. Then I feel a pair of lips on my cheek. I look up to see Katniss, nodding slightly towards my brothers to get me to look at them. I see their jaws wide open in shock. This gives me a bit of confidence.

"I may have cried at Titanic but at least I have a girlfriend!" Shit, did I just call Katniss my girlfriend?! FUCK, DID I JUST ADMIT TO CRYING AT TITIANIC?!

* * *

**Please review it makes me happy:') (sorry it's so short)**


	12. Something about this Boy

Chapter Twelve – Something about this Boy (KPOV)

Did he just call me his girlfriend?! WAIT! Did he just admit to crying at Titanic?! _Shit, Katniss get your priorities straight._

I thank Gwen for the meal and we go up to Peeta's room. It's really big and his window sill doubles as his bed (something I have wanted for years). The walls are white and the carpet is a sunset orange. He sits down on his bed.

"Sorry about calling you my girlfriend." He rubs the back of his neck again. _Must be something he does when he's nervous._ "Don't be, I could get used to it." I chuckle and he lifts his head. "Really?" he asks. I nod, sit down on his lap and wrap my arms around him. "Yeah, I could get used to it. But only if you're ok with me calling you my boyfriend." His face lights up brighter than a 1000 watt bulb. He kisses me.

I have a boyfriend. Peeta Mellark is_ my_ boyfriend. _Woah._ I smile into the kiss and run my fingers through his hair. He kisses my neck, then my jaw. I decide I miss his lips on mine too much so I pull his face back up. "You're a pretty amazing kisser Peeta." "You're not too bad yourself." He replies, mocking me.

I lay down on the bed and he lies next to me. Our hands are entwined and he's drawing patterns on the back of mine. I look at him and he looks at me. Smiles on our faces, I don't think things could be more perfect. He kisses me again.

"Sorry to interrupt," We stop kissing. I don't have to look because I can basically hear the grin on Rye's face. "Dad just wanted me to tell you to keep your frosting in your pants under his roof," Peeta throws a pillow at him and Rye runs out of the room, high fiving Leo on the way out.

I know they're bakers but _frosting? Really?_ And we're only sixteen, I'm not even considering that. I'm not even sure I want kids. Peeta gets up and shuts the door before returning to me.

I'm not cheesy and I find romance movies gross, but I definitely feel something new. I don't know what it is I'm feeling but I will say this: I've never felt like this with a guy before. Not even with Cato. There's something about this boy that makes me fe happy. No, happy isn't the word. He makes me feel special.

Before long I have to go home because we have school in the morning. _Urgh, school._ SHIT! Prim and Peeta are supposed to be spending the evening together tomorrow! I really hope it goes well. I text Peeta, to remind him. He needs to make a good impression. If Prim doesn't like him, I'm screwed.

* * *

**another short one but i swear the one's I'll upload tomorrow are longer! ok REVIEW ILY**


	13. Prim and Peeta

Chapter Thirteen – Prim & Peeta (PPOV)

All day Katniss has biting her nails and tapping her foot. She is really nervous that Prim won't like. Prim will like me… she_ will._

Katniss drives us back to hers because I'm still not aloud to drive. _Not that I don't mind spending time with Katniss._ We walk into the house and wait for Prim to get home from school.

The door swings open and small figure skips in. "You must be Peeta," she extends her hand for me to shake. "Pleasure to meet you Primrose." I take her hand and kiss her knuckles. She giggles. Katniss smiles at me in relief, whilst Prim grabs a jacket. I kiss her on the cheek and Prim and I walk towards the town.

I can't think of anything to say. _Get a grip! She's a 14 year old girl! Why are you so terrified?!_ "So how did you and Katniss meet?" I sigh and smile. "In Art class on my first day." Her eyes narrow. "You any good at Art, Peeta?" I take out my Rose sketch pad. I take it everywhere, just in case the opportunity of drawing Katniss comes up. I show her the drawing of Katniss with the dandelion.

Prim's face breaks out into a 100 watt smile and she hugs me tightly. "What was that for?" I ask. "I have never seen Katniss so happy. Did you know she actually _skipped_?" I laugh. "I like you so much more than Cato." She smiles more. "I'm am very, very happy about that" I tell her.

We go and get ice cream while I tell Prim about how I met and started liking Katniss. I seemed to have impressed her and I feel extremely relaxed. "Peeta?" I look down at her delicate face. "Can you do me a favour?" I nod. "Look after her? After Cato happened, I lost her. She shut everyone out, including me. There were days when she refused to talk or even look at me. I don't want to lose her again. You seem to really like her, so just… please?"

I can see her welling up so I pull her in for a hug. "I promise Primrose. I've fallen for her and I'd never want to see her like that." She smiles at me and we walk back, just before dark.

When we walk up to the porch and Prim runs through the door into Katniss' arms. "Hey, little duck!" Katniss exclaims and she spins Prim in the air. She sets Prim down and gets to her eye level. After a moment Prim nods then turns to me a gives me a thumbs up. I laugh and hug her before standing up to kiss Katniss on the cheek.

Katniss offers to walk me home but I decline because I want some time alone with my thoughts. Although, all my thoughts are about Katniss. I'm going to get a lot of shit from Cato but I don't care. He can break every bone in my body, but as long as she's mine, I will always think these thoughts.

She's everything I've ever wanted. She's beautiful, charismatic, witty, beautiful (did I say beautiful twice?). Leo and Rye can suck it! "KATNISS EVERDEEN IS MY GIRLFRIEND!" I shout into the night. I may be cheesy but again, I don't care. I want everyone to know.

When I get home it's after dark and I go straight to bed. I can't be bothered to change so I just sleep in my boxers, waiting for tomorrow to come.

* * *

Finally, it's here! Oh my god, I'm so excited. And a girl is the reason.

I dress in a white t-shirt and blue jeans with my high tops. Katniss beeps the horn and I run outside and jump into the passenger seat.

We walk into school, hand in hand. "AWWWWW!" Annie is squeeling and jumping up and down. The guys are smirking like idiots. "Shut up," I scowl at them. Finnick puts his hands up in defence and Gale laughs at me. Katniss blushes as the girls bombard her with questions.

The bell goes and we make our way to Art. When we take our seats Katniss turns to me. "Isn't it funny how only three weeks ago, I met you in this very class?" I smile and kiss her on the nose. It is funny. It's funny how I thought I would hate going to school. It's funny how I didn't think I'd make any friends. It's funny how I thought I would never get over _her._

Trinket claps her hands twice. "Today, we have yet another student!" She chirps. I look up to see who it is. I freeze. I can't move. _This can't be happening._ The student starts toward the empty table next to ours. _No no no no no no no no…_

* * *

**ooh cliffhanger! New chapter later tonight! REVIEW ILYA**


	14. The New Girl

Chapter Fourteen – The New Girl (KPOV)

I recognise her from somewhere… but where? I turn to Peeta to ask him but his eyes are fixed on her in shock. _Weird._ As she walks towards the empty chair, she becomes more and more familiar but I still can't place her. The flicker of recognition in her eyes as she looks at Peeta is even weirder. "Hey Peeta," she says softly. "Finch," he replies. Wait… they know each other?

Then I realise who she is. She has a fox like face with long red hair. She's the girl from the drawings.

She's even more beautiful in person. "Peeta?" I wave my hand in front of his face but he doesn't respond. I roll my eyes and lean over him. "Hi, I'm Katniss." I manage a smile. "I'm Finch." She informs. She glances at Peeta, who is staring angrily at the board. "Is he always like this?" She asks. "Only since he saw you" I say bitterly.

I go back to drawing trees when Peeta comes back to life. "What are you doing here?" He snaps. "Sick of home schooling, sick of home," she pauses and leans forward, placing her hand on his. "You." He pulls his hand away. She's here to get him back. _Calm down Katniss, deal with this like an adult._

"I'm sorry, I didn't introduce myself properly. I'm Katniss, Peeta's girlfriend." I smile at her and her eyes widen. Peeta is clenching his fists, his knuckles turned white. I can see he's trying to keep calm but failing miserably. "Come back to me please. It's okay Peeta" I whisper in his ear. Slowly, he relaxes. He mouths 'thanks' and tries to get on with his work. He keeps glancing over a Finch, who keeps smiling at him.

The bell goes and I rush out. I wait for Madge and Annie, but don't wait for Peeta. When they leave the room, I drag them to the bathroom. . "What's wrong Katniss?" Madge asks. She's worried because the last time I dragged her in here was when I found out Cato cheated on me.

"The new girl is Peeta's ex girlfriend." I blurt out. They both stare in shock. Annie snaps back first. "But why is this a problem? He's with you now." "She said she was here to get him back. I thought Cato and Glimmer were a big enough problem. I'm going to lose him." I cover my face so they don't see the tears. _What the hell Katniss?!_

Madge grips me by the shoulders. "I know you Kat, and you're not going down without a fight. Now, dry your eyes and get out there and get your man." She's right. I won't go without a fight.

I clean myself up and leave the bathroom. I see Finch with Glimmer. They both scowl at me. I'm surprised to see Glimmer's friend, Clove, not scowling. She half smiles at me. Clove hates almost everyone so I'm not sure why she would smile at me. I'm not even sure why she hangs with Glimmer. I nod and hold my head high.

I approach Peeta, who is trying to be calmed by Gale. He looks very flustered. "Katniss! Are you okay?!" He has obviously noticed my puffy, red cheeks. I nod and apologise. He pulls me in for a hug. "There's no need. It's not your fault."

I smile and to my surprise he leans in and kisses me. Annie and Madge start squealing again. He pulls away. "You are my girlfriend. No one else will get in the way. Ok?" He rests his forehead on mine. "I was wrong, I'm never going to get used to that." I tell him. He laughs and kisses me again. I smile into it. I feel like everything has melted away and there's nothing to make me feel differently. It's just me and Peeta. No one else. No Glimmer, no Cato, no Finch. Just the two of us. And I love it.

* * *

Thankfully, Finch wasn't in Peeta's next class, so I didn't have to worry about her making a move. But she was in mine. I make sure I sit on the other side of the room but I still have a whole hour of glares and dirty looks.

My hands are sweaty and I'm having trouble breathing. "Are you okay?" I turn to see someone I never expected. It's Clove. "You don't look too good." She adds. I cover my mouth. "I think I'm going to be sick."

I run to the bathroom. I start throwing up my breakfast. Annie bursts through the door in a panic. "OH MY GOD KATNISS ARE YOU OKAY OH MY GOD WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO" she's talking so fast, I can make little sense of her. Instead of her comforting me, it seems it's the other way around.

"I must have food poisoning or a bug or something," I mumble. "Are you sure you're not…" her voice turns to a whisper "…pregnant?" I actually laugh at the fact she would ask that. "Annie, no, I'm not pregnant!" I can barely talk over the laughter. She relaxes and get's the school nurse to call my mother.


	15. Who is She?

Chapter Fifteen – Who is she?

History was a bore as usual but I kept my head down and got on with my work. I don't want the guys asking questions I knew would come later.

I get into the cafeteria and only see Madge and Annie. "Where's Katniss?" "She started being sick so she had to go home." Madge replies. I slump down in the chair. "Why? What happened? Is she okay? Oh god I think I'm going to be sick now." I bury my face in my hands. "She's fine, she just caught a bug or something. Peeta, relax." I try to relax but I find it almost impossible. I get out my phone and text her.

Me: _R U okay? xxx_

Katniss: _Yeaah, just ill :/ xxx_

Me: _Feel better. I miss u xxx_

Katniss: _I miss u 2:( I'll be back tomorrow xxx_

I sigh. "She says she'll be back tomorrow." My voice is still a little shaky from this morning but I feel a lot better. Gale and Finnick join us at the table. "Who is she Peet? She must be someone pretty significant after all the shit it's caused." Finnick asks calmly. "Finch and I… were… fucking hell I can't even put it into words." Okay, I'm going to put this as simply as I can. I prepared myself this time by taking a deep breath.

"Finch and I were homeschooled together. There were a group of us, so it was like a class but with only eight students. Basically, I fell in love with her, she broke my heart. I didn't end well. This is the first time I've seen her in two years. The worst part is, she says she's here for… _me._" I start banging my head on the table. "Why is it when I finally have someone that makes me happy, my past has to come back and kick me up the ass?"

I rest my head on the table and look up at Madge. "Why is my life so fucked up?" She answers with a sympathetic smile and strokes me hair. "That's rough dude," says Finnick. "Yeah but he's with Katniss now. If you won't let Cato stop you, why is a girl going to make any impact?" Gale finishes. Everyone agrees and so do I but I'm not scared about that, I'm scared because I know Finch won't stop until my life is even more of a hell than it was two years ago.

* * *

After school, Finnick drives me to Katniss' house. I knock on the door and Prim answers. She gives me a hug and I lift her up. "Hey there little duck," I kiss her on the nose and she giggles. "You came! You kept your promise!" "You bet I did," I set her down on the floor. "And what's this?" I reach behind her ear and make a cookie appear. I put a finger to my lips and make a 'shh' sound. She nods and repeats my action before skipping into the kitchen.

I walk up the stairs. There are three rooms. One with a Primrose painted on it, one with a plain white, and one with a Katniss plant on it. I take a chance in guessing that her room is the last one. I knock on the door and walk in slowly. "Mum, I don't need any more soup- oh, hey." She smiles when she sees me.

I give her the warmest hug I can give. "What are you doing here?" "I couldn't go home knowing you're bed ridden and without saying goodbye." I say. "And besides, I thought you might like these." I pull a box of a dozen cheese buns from my backpack. "They're my favourite." She tells me. "No kidding!" I say sarcastically. She hits me with a pillow and we laugh. She says thank you and I lean in to kiss her but she stops me. "I don't want you getting sick too." I frown but kiss her on the forehead because I know she's right.

I sit on the bed, with my arm around her. This is one of the things I love about being with Katniss. We can just lay in silence and everything is perfect. No awkward attempts at a conversation. I can see her eyelids getting heavy so I kiss her head, then her cheek, then her nose, kissing everywhere other than her lips and say good night. I tiptoe out of the room and say goodbye to Prim downstairs before walking into the night.

I get halfway home when I hear a familiar voice calling my name. I ignore it up until it catches up to me. "Hey Peeta." Still refusing to look at her I reply coldly. "What do you want Finch?" "I just want to talk Peeta." I scoff. "We had plenty of time to talk two years ago and to be honest, I don't really want to look at you, let alone talk to you." Even though I still refuse to turn my head she still walks next to me.

"Peeta, I miss you. I hate to admit it but I do. I just want us to be together again." Now she's pissed me off. "Why is it always what _you_ want? What _you _don't want? Why is it when I've finally moved on with my life, finally over you, finally happy, you decide to come back?" I am now looking at her, jaw clenched, fists balled.

She looks startled but holds her ground. "You know me, so why don't you answer that question?" I roll my eyes and start walking again, faster now. "It's that girl isn't it?" I ignore her. "What is so special about this 'Catpiss' anyway? According to Glimmer everyone hates her. You could do a lot better." Now she's done it. "Okay. Three things. One-, it's Katniss. Two, She's special because she makes me happy. She's always there for me and she's helped me to move on with my life. And three, by a lot better do you mean you? Because I sure as hell am sure that you are not better."

She smirks. "I know you Peeta. Any chance to go back into the past, you will." We're outside my house now so I stop and turn to her. "Well not this time Finch." She raises her eyebrow. "And why's that? Why are you going to choose a girl you've know for three weeks over me?" "Because I'm in love with her!" I shout.

_Holy crap did those words just come out of my mouth? And did I just tell my ex girlfriend that before anyone else? _Well, it has seemed to shut her up. "Well then, we'll just have to wait and see what happens won't we?" She steps towards me but I step back. I walk back into my house, not waiting to give her the satisfaction of storming off.

When I slam the front door, I see Leo and Rye by the window, mouths half open. "Was that-" "Yes." I cut him off and march into my Art room. I scream into the pillow on the couch. When I look up I see the picture I drew a couple of days ago. It's of everyone. Finnick, Gale, Madge, Annie, Katniss and I. Madge and Gale are eating strawberries, Annie and Finnick are blushing and Katniss and I are smiling at each other. It's my second favourite drawing. My favourite being the one Katniss stuck up. I smile and two things make sense. I have the most amazing friends and I'm in love with Katniss Everdeen.

* * *

**Not sure if I will upload another chapter tonight but just be prepared because the next one is as adorable as fuck... to be modest;) REVIEW ILY**


	16. Finnick's Confession

Chapter Sixteen – Finnick's Confession (FPOV)

I stare at the ceiling in the dark. I can't sleep. There are so many ways I could fuck this up. My palms are sweaty and I'm so uncomfortable, no matter how much I toss and turn.

Thank god, Peeta's calling. "Hey dude, what's up?" "Girls." He answers. I laugh. "Having a few problems myself, how can I help?" He sighs. "On my way back from Katniss' I bumped into Finch, she told me that she'd make me want her back." "So what's the problem?" "I told her that I am in love with Katniss…" he goes quiet for a moment. "And the problem is, I think I am." I laugh again. "Not really seeing a problem there Peet, that's awesome news!" He chuckles. "Thanks, so what your girl problem? Wow, it feels wrong asking _you_ that question." "I know right. So, I want to ask Annie to be my girlfriend but don't know how and I'm scared I'm going to fuck it up. I was going to ask you, seeing as you know the most about how to romance a lady."

"Well you seemed to ask her to the dance okay… THAT'S IT! Ask her at the dance! It will be perfect! With the lights, the slow dancing, the romantic music… I really need to stop watching movies with Gwen." We both laugh this time. "I think the girls are going dress shopping after school tomorrow so we'll go suit shopping and get corsages and shit. We also need to work on getting Gale to ask Madge, then we'd be all coupled up!"

We talk for another half an hour, planning everything before we hang up and go to sleep. _Poor dude._ Finch and Cato are going to make his life a living hell. But I'm convinced he loves Katniss enough to not care. He has to.

* * *

When I get to school Annie is the only other person there. She smiles at me and me knees go weak. My heart races faster and faster. _Hey Annie, you're looking beautiful as always._ Wait… why am I thinking that? _SAY IT OUT LOUD DOUCHEBAG. _"Hey beautiful, you're looking Annie as always… wait… that came out wrong, shit, oh god." She laughs as I babble.

An arm is draped over my shoulder. "Hey! Gale's here! Hey Gale!" I attempt to distract her at my failed attempt of flirting. "'sup man. Hey, Annie." They start talking and I stay quiet. She keeps smiling at me. She's so beautiful.

What is she doing to me? I'm supposed to be a ladies man. I've dated a lot of girls. I'm a cocky asshole. Why is this one girl have such an impact on me? Everytime she talks, me head gets light.

The bell goes and Gale and I walk to Maths. I tell him what I said to her before he came and he laughs. "You are so whipped!" He slaps me on the back. I begin to object but it's kind of true.

I decide to eat lunch on the roof because it's a beautiful day and I love it up there. I can see for miles. I sit on the edge and dangle my feet over it. My mum left me note in my lunch but I put it to the side to read later.

"Hey," I don't even have to look. Just hearing her voice makes me smile. "Kat said I'd find you up here." I pat the space next to me, gesturing for her to sit down. It's quiet for a while. Every time I go to talk, she does too so we just giggle a lot. I turn and look out at the view. "Have a lovely day my little fishy?" I snap my head to see her, holding the note from my mum, chuckling to herself. I snatch it and blush. "Sorry, my mother just loves me so much that any chance she can, she embarrasses me." "Ah, so you're a mummy's boy?" I wink and her and she nudges me. To scare her I pretend to fall of the roof.

"FINNICK!" She screams. I'm hanging my arms and laughing. "Ok, NOT funny!" I try to find my feet but I can't find anything to push myself up with. "um... Annie? A little bit of help please?" She helps me up and we both fall back in laughter. "You fucking scared me!" I just laugh more.

Once the laughter has died down I turn on my side to look at her and she does the same. The sun is illuminating every feature of her face. My thoughts make it to my mouth. "You are so beautiful." "I'm not Finnick." "No, I'm serious. The room lights up when you smile. You're the most beautiful girl I know."

Her smile fades. "Why did it take you so long to notice me?" I frown in confusion. "Annie, you're the only girl I've ever noticed. I've liked you for as long as I can remember. When I saw you swim, I was mesmerised. I just never thought I girl as amazing as you would ever go for a guy like me. Being a 'ladies man' was just my brain trying to ignore my heart screaming everything I loved about you. I was scared to take a chance and put my heart on the line. There were other girls I've had crushes on, but they weren't you. It's always been you Annie." _Wow Fin, just pour your heart out, that won't scare her off. _

Without thinking I lean in towards her. I brush the hair away from her face._ I hope you know what you're doing dude._ I kiss her gently. A kiss that I've wanted for seven years. I never thought this would happen. "You are so whipped," She whispers. She must have heard what Gale shouted this morning. We both laugh and the bell goes.


	17. A Secret Hobby

Chapter Seventeen – A Secret Hobby (KPOV)

Dress shopping. The tedious activity for girly girls. But if I'm being honest… it is helping take my mind off yesterday.

Madge is taking us to her favourite dress shop. She must be a regular because they greet her like an old friend. "Now, my dad has offered to pay for your dresses so your money says IN your bags," she says. "Just because you're the Mayor's daughter, doesn't mean you can splash your cash whenever you want y'know?" I say. She nods. "That's why I use a fake name at school, so I don't have to 'splash my cash' for my fake friends. This is because I love you all for loving me." I go to object but Annie is already mesmerised by a rack of dresses.

"Would you like to see the dresses Miss Undersee designed for you?" A clerk asks. "You designed our dresses?!" Annie shouts. A wide smile appears on Madge's face. "Kind of a hobby. Plus, I know you both so well, I thought I should put my knowledge to good use."

We both hug her and the clerk shows us to the changing rooms. She brings out three clothes bags. Madge takes her bag and changes first. She comes out wearing a white dress that draped to the floor. It flowed, was a halter neck strap and had sliver snowflakes dotted across it.

"Madge, you look perfect!" She spins. "I was going for elegant but perfect works too." She winks at me and sits down. Annie changes next. She comes out wearing a sea green dress with a black ribbon belt and one strap. "For Annie's dress I chose the one strap to cover the scar you got when Gale's little sister stabbed you with that pen," I laugh "and I know your favourite place is back home in 4 by the beach so I decided the sea green described your calm personality whilst also reflecting everything you love about the sea."

A few tears slips from Annie's eyes as she hugs Madge. We all hug again before I walk in to change. I unzip the bag and gasp. "Do you like it?" I hear Madge yell. I change and walk out to them. "I love it, Madge." I say.

It isn't a dress, it was a ball gown. It is red with netting on the puffed out skirt in the shape of flames. I'm known as the Girl on Fire because I was offered a catwalk job in the Capitol and my outfit was literally on fire.

It's so perfect. "For your dress, Katniss, I used your fiery experience and made it elegant and feisty with a hit of sweetness. Just like you." "You sound as though you're making a cake." I look in the mirror again. "Baker boy will be very happy then and if I may say so, you look very yummy."

Annie clears her throat saying she has some news. We sit around her and she tells us the story of what happened on the roof with Finnick. "YOU KISSED?! AND YOU'RE TELLING US NOW?!" Madge shouts. Annie blushes. "Annie, I think he's going to ask you to be his girlfriend at the dance." She sits up straight. "What makes you say that?" She asks me. "Well, think about it. After his speech, he still didn't do it. The dance is the perfect place." We all smile and hug.

The bell of the door goes. "Uh, hi. I'm looking for Katniss Everdeen, Annie Cresta and Madge Summers." That's Peeta's voice. "They're back there." The clerk tells him. He starts walking towards where we are. "STOP!" Madge yells just as he turns the corner. They quickly jump in front of me so he can't see me in my dress.

He covers his eyes. "It's okay. I'm just here to tell you that we're taking you girls out tonight so buy something as equally as beautiful and be at Katniss' house for 6:30," he tells us. We say okay and he turns to leave when I stop him. "Still got your eyes closed?" I ask. He nods. I lift up my skirt and run towards him. I kiss him before quickly running back into the changing room.

We buy three more dresses for tonight and go back to mine to get ready. I got a forest green dress that is similar to my fire dress, except it stops at the knee and has a white ribbon belt.

* * *

The guy's arrive and Peeta looks amazing. He's wearing black suit pants with a red button down shirt and his hair slicked back. I greet him with a kiss and we all clamber into the taxi that takes us to a restaurant.

"I saved up all my money from working at the bakery last summer for a rainy day and although it's not raining, today is as good a day as any other. Oh, and this is for you." He pulls out a small blue box. Inside it a necklace with a bird. "It's a mockingjay. When I was going through a tough time, a mockingjay landed on my window sill and sang. It gave me hope, just like you did. You're my mockingjay."

I kiss him and turn so he can put it on me. I kiss him again, only pulling away when we needed air. We join everyone else at the table and I show Madge and Annie my necklace. Everyone talks about the dance. It seems they're all more excited than I thought.

Finally, our food arrives. Finnick and Annie ordered fish, Peeta ordered Calzone, I ordered Tortellini, Gale ordered steak and Madge ordered Carbonara. We all tuck in and share the food around, tasting each other's dishes.

"When's the summer holiday?" Annie asks. "Um… in about two months." Peeta answers. "Oh my god! We should all go to the Capitol! I know Katniss has been before so she can show us around!" Everyone agrees and we start planning the trip. "So it's settled! We're going to the Capitol for a week in the summer!" I say. Gale and Peeta high five.

All of a sudden, my favourite song comes on.


	18. May I Have This Dance?

Chapter Eighteen – May I Have This Dance? (PPOV)

A song starts playing and Katniss lights up. I stand up and stretch out my hand. "May I have this dance?" "Peeta, there's no one else dancing." I shrug. "Who cares?" And with that she takes my hand as I pull her up and lead her to the dance floor.

She places one hand in mine and the other on my shoulder whilst I put my other on her lower back and pull her close to me. It's a slow song so we dance slowly. I turn her every now and then.

Soon enough the others follow and join us. We look over at Annie and Finnick. They're gazing into each other's eyes, lost in a secret language only the two of them can understand. We look at Gale and Madge. Madge has her head on his shoulder and they're whispering quietly, occasionally smiling.

"I think we've done quite well," says Katniss. "And paired up an extra couple in the process," I add. I twirl her and pull her in for a kiss. It's not passionate or fiery like most of our kisses; it's just a simple kiss that makes everything wash away.

Katniss leans back and smiles. I feel my heart melt. "You're beautiful." She looks confused. "Most people would say 'you look beautiful'" she informs. "But that would imply you only look beautiful tonight." She blushes profusely and says "You're not too bad yourself Mellark," I smile at the memory.

"Oh, and Prim would like to put in an order for some more cookies?" It comes out more as a question than a statement. I know that she's confused to when I gave her little sister a sugar loaded treat. I chuckle. "I knew she would. Tell her I will come over at the start of every week so she can get the fresh ones."

The song ends and we all sit back down again. Gale suddenly stiffens. "Finch, six 'o' clock." Every one turns to see, apart from me. I just look at Katniss and take in her beauty. "Is she with...? Cato?"

As Madge asks, Katniss' eyes widen and I can see the whites. I just grab her hand and draw patterns on the back of it. She squeezes my hand tight and offers a smile. "Guys, can we just ignore them. We're here to have a nice meal, not to care about anyone else." Everyone agrees and goes back to talking about the holiday.

When I get home I lie on the couch and turn on the TV. Leo jumps on me from behind. "'Sup bro. Have a good night?" As if it were planned, the song we danced to come on and I smile. "Yeah, it was great." I say.

After watching some crappy show about the Capitol's top 100 'cribs', I take myself up to bed and fall asleep as soon as my head hits the pillow. Who would have thought having a good time would ware you out?

Next morning, I grab a quick breakfast before jumping into the passenger seat of Katniss' car and kissing her on the cheek.

We get to school and I leave the group to go to my locker. Unfortunately, Finch and Cato are playing 'suck my face' in front of it. I clear my throat but they continue to ignore me. "You're in the way." Cato immediately breaks their _kiss_ and starts sizing me up.

"Want me yet?" Finch licks her lips and winks at me. "Once a whore, you're nothing more. Sorry but that will never change. Now move, I need to get into my locker." Katniss' feisty attitude must be rubbing off on me. Cato shoves me backwards and I sigh. "Really, this again? You've already broken my ribs and my nose. Just give it a rest Cato." "I warned you lover boy. It seems you've forgotten what ignoring me can do."

I take a blow to my stomach and when I'm on my knees, he kicks the side of my head. I feel a warm rush down the side of my face, indicating that I'm bleeding. "Happy now, lover boy?" He taunts. "As long as Katniss is mine, you can break every bone in my body and I'll be happy." I spit back.

Red spots are appearing in my vision. "James!" I hear a bellow. "Ahh! I see Odair and Hawthorne have come to your rescue. How are you gentlemen this fine day?" Cato mocks. "Cut the crap." And with that everything turns blurry. I can make out shape of what I'm guessing is a fist fight but the last thing I see is a figure I'm guessing is Katniss slapping what I'm guessing is Cato.

It looks like she slapped him so hard it would leave a hand print, but then again it could just be the red spots.

When I wake up I'm in the nurse's office. The first person I see is Katniss. Her face is red and blotchy like she's been crying. "Just like last time eh?" I joke. "What happened with Finnick and Gale? Are they alright?" She just nods.

"Why are you still with me?" She asks in all seriousness. "What?" "You heard me. Why are you still with me? It's been almost a month and you've been beaten up twice. Why do you insist on being with me when I'm only getting you hurt?"

"Because I'm in love with you, Katniss!" She wipes the tears from her cheeks. "What?" I sit up; despite the pain it causes me. I look her in the eyes. "All that crap I said about you being different was bullshit." She looks at me, hurt. "You're not different," I grab her hands. "You're special."

It was like a flame was reignited inside her eyes. I hug her tightly. "Okay?" She nods into my shoulder. "Now, dry your eyes. You know I hate it when you cry." I say wiping a tear from her cheek.

I kiss where the tear fell and rest my forehead on hers. We stay like that in silence, until my voice breaks it. "I love you, Katniss Everdeen." "Thank you." She replies. I know it's too early for her to say it. I fall fast and she just needs some time. But I'm happy I've told her. And I'll wait forever, if that's as long as it takes to make her fall in love with me.

I open my eyes and jump back. "Peeta, what's wrong?" she asks worried. I rub my eyes to make sure what I'm seeing is correct. "When did you become a carrot?" She laughs until she cries. "Yeah, you have a concussion." She lies me back down and goes to call the nurse. "Wait! Don't go!" But seconds after I say the words, I black out.

Best. Moment. Ever.


	19. Just You and Me

Chapter Nineteen – Just You and Me (KPOV)

Peeta has been off for the past few days and I've been unable to visit him because I've been stuck looking after Prim, while my mother does her shifts at the hospital.

I was finally relieved of baby sitting duty and about to grab my coat to go and see Peeta when the doorbell rang. I open it to find the blue eyes I have been missing. "Oh my god!" He picks me up and spins me around. We both laugh and he kisses me. "I was just on my way to go and see you. What are you doing here?!" I sound _way_ too excited.

He grabs my hand. "Come on, we're going to spend some time together. Just you and me." I shout goodbye to my mother and Prim before running (more like being dragged) down the street beside Peeta.

It's about 7:00 pm and the sun is starting to set when we get to the park. I gasp at the sight. There is a candlelit picnic laid out for us. "Peeta, this is beautiful." I whisper. "Just like you then," he states.

I wrap my arms around him in an embrace and we sit down. There's everything from cheese buns to chocolate tarts. For the main course, he made spaghetti. _Figures he'd choose the dish that had the possibility of leading to a kiss._

Once all the food had been eaten, we lie back and watch the stars. I rest my head on his chest, listening to the steady sound of his heartbeat, as we look up. "Oh my gosh, Peeta look!" I point towards a shooting star. "Make a wish," I say. "I don't have too." "Why not?" I ask, turning my head to look into his blue, blue eyes. "Because you're already here with me." _Okay, I guess he deserves a kiss now. Who am I kidding? Everything Peeta does deserves a kiss. _

"Thank you Peeta." His brow furrows in confusion. "Thank you for standing up for me and for staying by me, no matter how much shit it causes you. I only know a couple of people that would do that for me."

His eyes soften and I gaze into them. I don't know how long we stare, maybe minutes, maybe hours, but I don't care. His thumb strokes my cheek. We both lean in, but we don't kiss. It's more like a drum roll. The moment before the explosion of music. The moment before the kiss that builds up hopes and expectations. Then… we kiss. I feel the fireworks go off in my head. I never want this moment to end, but I know it has to.

* * *

I spend all day Sunday with Peeta's family at their bakery. First, Peeta and I make cookies for Prim and I watch as he decorates them. Next him and Rye try to show me how to make cheese buns. (I must emphasise on the _try_).

"You have a little bit of flour on your face lil' bro." "What? Where?" Peeta wipes his face with the back of his hand. "Right… THERE!" Rye throws a fistful of flour in Peeta's face. I give Rye a high five and we both laugh at Peeta, who looks like a ghost. He wipes his face with his apron.

Peeta turns to me. "You think that's funny huh Kat?" All of a sudden I feel Rye grab me from behind and Peeta attempts to throw flour in my face. Luckily, I wriggled out of Rye's grip and ducked at the last minute, so it hit Rye instead. I pop up right in front of Peeta's face and crack an egg on his head.

We all sink to the floor laughing. "I can't believe this is how I'm spending my weekend." Peeta kisses my cheek knowing I meant that I can't believe I am spending my weekend with _a boy._

I shake my head and chuckle at the thought that when I was 10 and all the girls my age were boy crazed, I used to think they were gross. And how only a month ago, I thought the same. Now, here I am, happier than I ever thought I could be since my father died.

I glance at the clock. "SHIT! It's 5:30! I should have been home ten minutes ago!" I shoot up and hang up my apron. "What, you're leaving us to clean up your mess?" asks Rye. I scoff. "I think you'll find it's your mess and you're big boys, you'll figure it out." I slap the side of his face twice, playfully, and kiss Peeta on his cheek, where he hasn't got any flour or egg, before rushing out into the rain.

Thankfully, my mother hasn't served dinner yet because she came home from work late. I sit at the table with Prim. She looks angry. I roll my eyes and poke her. She crosses her arms and faces the wall. I know she's upset because I was at the bakery all day and I didn't bring her home some cookies, so when I pull out the box of cookies Peeta and I made she squeals.

She opens the box but our mother scolds her and tells her she's not aloud them until after dinner.

Once we've eaten, Prim skips away with her new addiction and I take myself to bed. It's early but sleep does not evade me.

* * *

Peeta is aloud to drive again now, so I don't have to pick him up. When I get to school everyone is already there. I kiss Peeta hello. "I missed you this morning." He pouts and I kiss him again. I noticed and empty presence in the car and it didn't feel right.

Gale coughs and gestures his head towards the other side of the hallway. We all turn to see Cato leaving Principal Snow's office, sporting a black eye. "What's that all about?" Annie whispers. She's keeping her voice hushed, as though she's trying not to provoke a wild animal. We all follow because… he kind of is.

"Finally got caught for being suck a jackass I guess." Gale answers. "But his dad is such a huge donator to the school, he'll be off the hook in a day or two." Finnick sighs.

It's true. Mr James, Cato's father, has been giving the school money for years. And as long as Cato is still in sport, he'll always be donating. If the school were to touch Cato, they could lose everything. And if it's as bad as this and the school won't let is drop, Mr James just writes another cheque and it's as if nothing happened.

Even the adults at Panem High have their own bullies. It's so typical. "Well that's not fair," Madge complains. I shrug. "That's life."

* * *

**Three chapters in one night WOW I'm on a role. And if you're all nice to me I might just upload the next one;D ILYA REVIEW **


	20. Are You Ready?

Chapter Twenty – Are You Ready? (GPOV)

After school, Peeta came over to mine to prepare me. "Are you ready?" "No?" He sighs and slaps my face. "Are you ready?" he asks again. "Yes?" "Are you asking me or telling me?" "Telling you?" he rolls his eyes and asks again, but more motivational. "One more time. Are. You. Ready?" "Yes. I am ready to ask Madge Summers to be my girlfriend."

We celebrate with a high five and a 'man hug'. He slaps my back. "Proud of you man." I give him a half smile in return. My phone starts ringing and I answer it. "Hello?" "Hey Gale," It's Madge's voice. "Oh, hey. I was just about to call you." "Meet me in the Park. I have something I need to tell you." She hangs up before I can say anything else.

"She said she has something she needs to tell me. She sounded really nervous and worried, Peeta I'm scared." He just shakes his head. "It'll be fine. Just go get your girl!" He says and he shoves me out the door and toward the Park.

He stops at Katniss' and leaves me to walk the rest of the way by myself. When I see her, I fight the urge to run up and kiss her. She sees me and offers a weak smile. We sit down on a bench and she nervously twiddles her thumbs.

"I have a pretty big secret I've been keeping from you, well everyone, but I'm not sure how you're going to take it." _Holy crap she's a dude isn't she? _"Okay…" I say urging her to continue. "My last name isn't Summers. It's Undersee." She looks at the floor, avoiding my eyes. That's funny. The Mayor had the same- oh.

"You're the Mayor's daughter?" She nods in confirmation. "I use a fake name at school so people would get to know me, for me. So they'd be my friend because they like me, not because they like my money. I totally understand if you don't trust me or anything anymore but I just thought you should know because-"

I cut her off by tilting her head up to look at me. "Madge, it doesn't change anything. Just because you're the Mayor's daughter doesn't change how I feel about you. It only mean I got to know the real you, like you said. I don't care about Madge Undersee or Madge Summers. I only care about Madge. And if you ask me, she's pretty fucking awesome."

Hopefully that sounded cool and not at all like a stalker. I may not have a way with words like Peeta or Finnick and this may not be a romantic rooftop, or I may not have drawn a picture of Madge, but I sure as hell know that I love this girl.

"Y-you care about me?" I smile. "It's actually the reason I came down here…" I hesitate. I stand up to face her and get down on one knee. She sits up in alarm. I pull out a rose and hold it in front of me. "Madge, will you be my girlfriend?" A smile breaks out on her face. "Yes!" She accepts the rose and hugs me. I take her face in my hands and kiss her like I've been waiting to kiss her for so long.

Turns out Peeta was right. All I need was some balls.

* * *

**I know it's REALLY short but Burry (**Luna Ginny J.K Malfoy**) said she was nice so I have to do it for my baby:') REVIEW ILYA****_  
_**


	21. Finally Caught On

Chapter Twenty one – Finally Caught on (KPOV)

After Peeta went home I got a very excited phone call from Madge. Once we had hung up I called Peeta. Before he can even have a chance to say anything I shout down the phone.

"Gale asked Madge!" He laughs. "Hi, to you too, and I know, I was coaching him before he went and he's here now." _Shit… _"Hiya Catnip!" Gale shouts. "You never told me about this Peeta. But congratulations Gale!" "Aha, thanks Catnip," he chuckles.

"Listen, we have to go now, but I'll pick you up for school tomorrow morning. I missed you today," says Peeta. "I missed you too. I was really lonely," I tell him. "Stop with the sappy apologies, I need a lift home. Peeta let's GO" I hear Gale say.

We laugh and say goodbye. Before long, I'm asleep.

* * *

"Good morning beautiful," Peeta says as I get into his car. "You're just saying that because you want a kiss." He smiles and nods. I sigh and kiss him on the cheek. I can never resist his smile.

When we get to school, I have a free period but Peeta has English so we say goodbye and reluctantly part ways.

I am reaching for the door handle of the library when I'm blind folded and dragged down the hall. Someone has their hand over my mouth to quiet my screaming. I tied to a chair before I think to bite the hand.

"Ow! You bitch!" Their palm finds my face. My cheek is throbbing. My blindfold taken off, I am greeted with an empty classroom, a red head and a blonde.

"I don't know why I ever doubted you. I thought you were just the bitching type but obviously you're just as bad as Cato." Glimmer spits at me and misses miserably. I chuckle at her attempt. "Shut it catpiss. I don't care about Cato or what he does. Just a good fuck," Finch hisses.

"Finally caught on that he's a bit of an asshole? Took me a while too." "This isn't about Cato!" Glimmer screams in frustration. It's funny, she looks as though she's going to tear her hair out and I haven't even begun to start insulting her yet.

"You need to back off Peeta," Finch tries to say calmly. "Make me you cold hearted cow." I spit in her face and succeed in making Glimmer angrier. Finch wipes the saliva from her face.

"I thought you both wanted him. Why are you working together?" I ask. "Because Finch's cause is more worthy. I just wanted a good fuck," Glimmer informs. _Now I want to slap her. Hard. _"You broke his heart, I mended it. Deal with it." Finch moves her face close to mine. "Stay away from him, or I'll mess up your face." I laugh. "It seems getting beat up makes up stronger. Did you know after Cato attacked him he told me he loved me? You might as well not waste your energy."

Finch nods to Glimmer and I shut my eyes, preparing for the first impact. I refuse to give them the satisfaction of seeing me hurt. Being in love has done enough to my emotions, I have to look strong, even if I'm not. When Finch first came, I was such a drama queen. I have no idea where that came from but I'm determined that no one will ever see me that venerable again.

I take the punches and slaps, one after another. When the bell goes, they run out of the room, leaving me tied to the chair. I have a bruises all across my cheeks and eyes, a busted lip and I'm pretty sure Glimmers ring cut the side of my face because I can feel a warm liquid coming from above when my nose is bleeding. I struggle to stay awake.

I hear a scream. I recognise it Annie's but I black out before I can check.

* * *

They tried to send me home but I refused since my mother would be at the hospital anyway so it wouldn't make a difference whether I was a in the nurses office or in my bedroom.

I walk up to our table and everyone stares at me. "Don't look at me like that. I don't need your pity," I snap. They all look startled. This is the first time my walls have come up in a long time. I never should have let them down. _It's those damn blue eyes._

I sit down and lay my head on the table, but I can still feel Peeta's eyes on me. "Don't- don't look at me. I'm so ugly" "You can never be ugly. You're the most beautiful girl I know. Always will be." He takes hold of my hand and kisses it lightly before planting another on my cheek.

Finch and Glimmer are scowling at me. I feel a hand on my shoulder. "Show them what you're made of." I watch the figure walk hesitantly to the other two. _Another confusing gesture from Clove._

I stand up. "Yes I'm still here! You can fuck up my face but I'm stronger than you," I yell across the cafeteria, letting everyone know that they were the ones that did this to me. Finch steps forward.

"I would have thought you'd be under a bridge by now, you're ugly enough Troll," she spits. Glimmer laughs exaggeratedly. "Great come back," I say sarcastically. "Would you like to let me know actually how much make up you put on in the morning?" Okay, that was a cheap shot but it got a few 'oohs' from the crowd.

She stares at me, speechless. I smirk. "Now run along, I'm sure Cato's tongue is lonely." She huffs, flips her hair and struts out of the cafeteria with what's left of her pride. Glimmer scurries after her and Clove gives me a nod before trundling behind.

I sit back down. Everyone's jaws have dropped. "That was incredible Catnip!" I bow my head. "How did you find the courage to do that?!" I hold the mockingjay necklace Peeta gave me and I smile.

"Hope," everyone looks at me confused. "It's the only thing stronger than fear. By giving Finch the slightest bit of hope that she will get her way makes her more terrified than ever because there are the odds that she won't actually get it."

Everyone smiles and congratulates me. I've got my confidence back.


	22. Piece in Your Games

Chapter Twenty two – Piece in Your Games (PPOV)

What Katniss did was inspirational. So inspirational, that for some reason, I am approaching Cato. I tap him on the shoulder.

"Well, well! Look who it is (!) Little lover boy. Back for more beatings?" The word triggers something in the back of my mind and I flinch. He senses my fear. "What's this? Lover boy is finally afraid of me." _That does it._

I laugh in his face. "Afraid? Of you?" I laugh again. He attempts a blow to my face but to his surprise, I catch his fist. As he processes what just happened, I twist under his arm, still holding his wrist, and pull his arm backwards. I kick the back of his knees and he collapses on the floor. "I came here to tell you that I'm more than just a piece in your games. I wanted to show you that you don't know me, by standing my ground."

His arm whips around and I dodge his back fist. Whilst he is bringing himself back around I find the pressure point in his neck – under all that muscle – and bring my face close to his as he whimpers in pain.

"I'm done playing your games Cato." I kick his chest lightly so he's on his back. I start walking away from an infuriated beast. As I stride down the hall, everyone (and I mean everyone) starts clapping and cheering me. I don't look back to Cato, just in case I find him standing right behind me.

_Huh. Who would have thought that it would be a pressure point that took him down?_

I spot Katniss at her locker. I run towards her, pick her up and spin her around before planting the most exaggerated kiss on her lips. She laughs and asks why I'm so happy. All the cheesy answers run through my head but the one I come out with is one I am proud to say.

"I did it Katniss! I beat Cato!" She starts checking my head. "Do you have a concussion?" I shake my head and smile. "I stood up to him, and all because of you. Didn't you hear those cheers?! They were for me!" She kisses me to calm me down, and succeeds.

"I am proud of you baker boy." "And I'm proud of you, fire girl." She raises her eyebrows at me. "Gale told me all about your little trip to the Capitol." I wag my finger in front of her face and she blushes.

"You do realise I'm going to have to find those photos now, don't you?" She laughs and I spin her around again.

* * *

Nothing could ruin my mood. A smile has been plastered on my face all through last period and on the journey home. I drop Katniss off and drive towards my house.

When I open the door I'm greeted with my brother 'getting it on' with some girl. _That ruined my mood._ "Oh my god Leo! Get a room!" I cover my eyes and rush upstairs, bumping into tables and lamps on the way there.

I'm completely grossed out. Not just by the fact I walked in on them, but by the fact that it is my _brother. _I can't get the images out of my head. I think I'm going to be sick.

Leo storms into my room, shirt half buttoned up, and slaps me around the head. "Way to go Peet, she left." I shove him away from me. "Get off me, I don't know where your hands have been. You have a room Leo, next time use it, or at least use the lock on the door dumbass."

"I thought you were going to be at Katniss'! And things kind of got a little out of hand." He smirks. "EW! NO! SHUT UP!" Leo raises his eyebrows. "Peeta, are you-" I cut him off. "Yes, I am. Now get out, I have to sit in the shower and cradle myself."

I take a hot shower, trying to erase the images of the events that took place earlier that day, and get into my pyjamas. I try to fall asleep but I can't. I look at the clock. 3:30 am. _Urgh._ I get up and change into joggers and a big jumper.

When I leave the house, the brisk spring air hits me like a brick wall. I take a deep breath, clearing my lungs. I love this time of year, but my favourite is summer because I love watching the sunsets.

The colours of orange that dance across the sky are beautiful. I always try to paint it but by the time I've mixed the right colours, I'm always too late. People say I should just take a picture but I don't think you get the same effect as you would if you saw it first hand.

I'm not sure where to go so I just… walk. I get lost in my thoughts and realise I have taken a familiar route. I find myself outside of Katniss' house and I smile.

My smile is slapped off my face when I hear a blood curdling scream. I don't hesitate to run towards it. I quickly grab the spare key from under the mat and open the door. I slam it shut and run up the stairs towards her room.

I burst through her door. Katniss is curled up, clinging onto the blanket as if it was her last life line, screaming and soaked in sweat. I grab her shoulders and start to shake her, in an attempt to wake her from her dreams.

"Katniss! Katniss wake up! Please!" I cry. Her eyes shoot open and she stares at me in terror. She sees my face and relaxes slightly before covering her mouth and muffling a sob.

"Shh, it's okay. I'm here. It's okay," I whisper as I take her into my arms. She crumbles and buries her face in my top while she cries. I continue to stroke her hair, whispering sweet nothings into her ear trying to comfort her. "Why won't they stop Peeta? Why won't the nightmares stop?" she says.

"I don't know but I'm here now. I'll take care of you." I hug her tighter and she does the same. I never want to let go.

We lay on the bed, side by side, her head on my chest and my arm around her waist. I wonder what it would be like to sleep like this every night. Wake up like this every morning, with her by my side.

She starts drifting off and I begin to manoeuvre myself to leave but she grabs my wrist. "Stay with me?" I smile and settle back down. As she shuts her eyes I kiss the top her head and whisper into her hair. "Always."

* * *

**Burry was ill today and I thought I was going to die so to make her feel better I am going to upload the next chapter after this because I'm the most amazing best friend ever okay REVIEW, I LOVE YOU ALL YOUR REVIEWS MAKE ME SO HAPPY **


	23. No Nightmares

Chapter Twenty three – No Nightmares (KPOV)

I wake up at 6:30 am with an unfamiliar sensation. No sweat, no screaming and an arm around me. I look up to find those blue eyes staring lovingly at me. "No nightmares?" I smile. "No nightmares," I confirm. He returns my smile and we go downstairs to have breakfast.

"Where's your mother and Prim?" "Prim's at a sleepover with her friend Rue and my mother had a night shift at the hospital." I place the cereal on the table and put two pieces of bread in the toaster.

As he pours the milk into his bowl, I can't help but wonder what I might have spiralled into if he hadn't have shown up last night. "Peeta?" He looks up. His blue eyes meet mine and my knees go weak.

"What were you doing her at 3:40 in the morning?" He chuckles and shrugs. "Couldn't sleep, went for a wander, found myself here. I must be drawn here for some reason." He winks at me and I roll my eyes.

I take my seat. He gazes into my eyes and once again, I lose it. I need to kiss him. I have no idea why I haven't until now. I bite my lip and lean towards him. I hear a ding for something but dismiss it, not remembering what it's for.

As our faces inch closer, I part my lips and Peeta does the same. His eyes shift from my eyes, to my lips, then back to my eyes again. I shut my eyes, waiting for the electricity to spread through my body when our lips crash together. But they never do.

I can still feel his breath on my face, so I know he's still there. "Kat?" "Hmm?" "I think the toast is burning." My eyes snap open. First I see Peeta smirking at me, and then I see the smoke.

"SHIT!" I yell as I sprint to open the window before the fire alarm went off. I waft it out with a kitchen towel. Peeta is in uncontrollable fits of laughter when I collect the charred pieces of bread and throw them on the table.

He is still grinning ear to ear when he calms down. I slump in my chair and huff. "What?" I snap, but it only makes him grin more. "I just didn't know I had that effect on you." I roll my eyes and hide my smile.

He kisses me on the nose and then the cheek. "Come on, or we'll be late for school." Peeta packs my school bag as I change in the bathroom. I'm wearing jeans, a green tank top and my fathers hunting jacket.

We rush downstairs, hand in hand, to the car.

* * *

When we get to school everyone is by the lockers, our usual meeting place. "Oh my gosh, you guys look like shit! What happened?" I groan remembering my nightmare and bury my face in Peeta's shoulder.

"Didn't get much sleep that's all," Peeta tells them He puts his arm around my shoulders and kisses my temple. Gale and Finnick start wiggling their eyebrows at Peeta but he just shakes his head and glares at them, causing their giggles to cease.

The day is slow. It takes me a while to wake up properly. The nap I had during English helped, but it was the Coffee Madge bought me at break that woke me up. I still wasn't up for talking though so I participated in few conversations and phased out of the rest, until one caught my attention.

"Why does he keep staring at us?" "Who?" I ask. "Woah! Katniss is alive!" Finnick jokes. "Good to have you back kiddo." He puts his arm around me and scruffs my hair. I slap his arm and Gale continues for Annie. "Cato keeps giving us the stink eye. Probably because Peet kicked his ass using a little pressure point." Peeta and Gale high five over the table.

They look proud and laugh about it, but I'm not convinced everything is okay. Cato only looks like that when he's planning something, and for some reason, I fell like he's planning revenge.

I wait for Peeta in the parking lot after school. When I see him, relief overflows my brain and I smile. I probably look like an idiot but I don't care. Peeta checks the road but gets distracted talking to Finnick. I hear the rev of a familiar engine. Peeta steps out onto the road.

I don't even have time to scream before it happens.


	24. Where am I?

Chapter Twenty four – Where am I? (PPOV)

My eyes flutter open. There is an unbearable shooting pain that immediately shoots its way from my left temple through my head. I reach up to touch it and let out a groan. Someone gasps beside me, letting me know that I'm not alone.

I sit up and let my eyes adjust. I'm in a hospital room with 5 other people. Three girls and two guys. They're all around my ages but I'm having trouble placing them. Why are they in here anyway?

My eyes scan the room, across the worried faces. Their faces either pale or blotchy from crying. There is one girl that catches my attention. She sits in the corner, away from the bed unlike everyone else, and she cries silently. Her olive skin, grey eyes and dark hair in a braid are so familiar, but I can't place her.

There is no name to the face. I don't know her. Or at least, I think I don't. Just then the doctor walks into the room.

"Peeta, you're awake." "What's going on? Where am I? What happened?" My questions don't seem to startle her. "You were hit by a car. Don't worry, Cato has been arrested but you're suffering from amnesia and I'm afraid the damage to your leg was too much."

_Who the hell is Cato and why would he run me over?! _After a moment, I realise I can't feel my left leg. I pull back the covers to reveal a prosthetic leg. I am in too much shock to say anything. I feel like I want to scream but I've lost my voice, which is a rare occurrence.

The dark haired girl is covering her face now. "Wait, I thought you said that he only had some memory loss?" the golden haired boy speaks up. The doctor shakes her head. "I wanted to wait until he was awake, so I could tell you all together. I'm so sorry."

The boy just nods, his voice lost like mine. He stares blankly at the floor. "I want all of you to help Peeta try and regain some of his memories. Just little things will help him get flashbacks and eventually, hopefully, his memory will be restored." "Thanks Mrs Everdeen." The dark haired boy replies.

The doctor leaves the room and the shorter, dark haired girl approaches me. "Peeta, what's the last thing you remember?" I rack my brain. "I was about to go into my first class at my new school… and now I'm here. Who are you?" A tear streams down her cheek at the question. "I'm Annie." The golden haired boy introduces himself as Finnick, the dark haired boy is Gale and the blonde haired girl is Madge.

"How do I know you?" I ask. "You started school a month and a half ago. We're you're best friends. Peeta, please try and remember us," says Gale quietly. As he does, the grey eyed girl gets up and hurries out the door.

"What about her? Who is she?" "That's Katniss." Again, the name is so familiar. "Is she my friend too?" This is such a stupid question. If she was my friend she wouldn't have stormed out. "She's your girlfriend."

My eyes widen. How is _she_ my girlfriend? She's so beautiful. From a first look, I knew I had a crush. But given my current situation I didn't give it much thought.

Just then, I have a flashback.

_We're sitting in a park playing a game. I think I was truth or dare. I had to kiss the grey eyed girl. I feel happy and relaxed but there is a burning fire. She pulls away and it makes me want to kiss her again. A longing desire in my stomach and my chest, making me want her more._

"Peeta, what's wrong?" I turn my head to see Finnick. "Hmm, what?" "Your face did the weird thing…" I think I should chuckle but the atmosphere says I shouldn't. "I had a flashback." Everyone leans in to hear because anything I remember is important. "We were in a park… and I- I can't remember the rest."

Madge looks at Gale. "Do you think we'd be able to take Peeta there?" Gale nods. "I'll go ask for the discharge papers." He gets up a leaves the room.

* * *

My terms of discharge were that I return every other day until Dr. Everdeen says its okay for me. They've told my parents but they told them they shouldn't come and see me until I say it's okay. I told them I'd come home later tonight because there are some things I need to do first.

They gave me wheelchair, as I'm not that good at walking on my new 'leg' yet. Everyone makes small talk as we go. The girl, whose name is so familiar, walks behind the group.

I have this strange urge to hold her hand or hug her and tell her that it's okay but I don't know why. _I don't know her!_ But maybe I do and I've just forgotten. I dismiss the thought because it makes me feel guilty to think that I've forgotten someone I love. Wait… _did I just say love? Did I love her?!_ _URGH_ This is so confusing!

We reach the park about midday. We sit on the grass. Everyone is awkwardly silent, not knowing what to say. It's torture. Then I got an idea. "Hey, how about we play a game." Everyone's attention has turned to me. "What about truth or dare like last time?" Gale suggests. "How about Real or Not Real? I ask you things that I have fuzzy memories about and you tell me if they're real or not real." Everyone agrees and we start playing.

We go over the basics. I am going to Panem High (real), Madge and Gale are a couple (real), Finnick and Annie are a couple (not real), I love art and baking (real) and Finch is not in my life anymore (not real). The last one really scares me. I remember the day she broke my heart, like it was yesterday, and yet I can't even remember my own girlfriend, the I've been dating for a month.

"Did any of that help?" I nod. "I've had little flashbacks. Like faces, plants, books- small things, but nothing drastic. Maybe if you say words that could trigger something?" It was supposed to be a statement but it came out more or a question. I know I'm uncertain if this will work but I'm willing to try anything.

They say words like Primrose, the dance, dandelions and porch. Each one triggers more small flashbacks, but again, nothing that can help me that much. When it's Katniss' turn, she doesn't say thing for a while. No one urges her to say anything.

When she finally does she whispers is so quietly, I can barely hear it. But I did, I caught what she said. "Nightmares."

I get a flashback to what could have only be a couple of nights ago, if not less.

_I'm holding her in my arms while she cries. She asks me why they won't stop and I say that I don't know, but that everything was going to be okay. I don't know what the nightmare was about but I was happy that I got to her, that I shook her awake, that I was the one that help her escape._

My eyes widen at her as it hits me. Tears are now streaming down her cheeks, my own eyes watering. Before I realise what I'm doing, my hand reaches up and wipes a single tear as it rolls over her skin. I keep my hand on her cheek, forcing her to look at me.

Her eyes bore into me with not a look of sadness, but hopelessness. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that." Her voice is hollow and she looks away from me, making me feel empty. My hand drops into my lap but I don't look away. I can't look away. Not now.

* * *

**I understand that my story can be over the top and Katniss is SO dramatic but this is just me getting my emotions about a guy out before i see him so I don't come across as a total twat... so please bare with me if someone overreacts at something:):):) ILYA REVIEW**


	25. Katniss?

Chapter Twenty five – Katniss? (KPOV)

I'm such an idiot. I just made him think of me as weak and dependent. He used to know that I'm not. I know I'm not. Or at least, I think I do. I don't actually know how strong I can be anymore.

I've lost everyone I care about. My father when he died, my mother with her 'bella swan syndrome' and my sister. Oh Prim. I felt so empty when I found out about Prim. She had lost everyone too, but only, she was young and wasn't as strong. I couldn't protect her from everything. It's always my fault.

We walk back to mine for dinner. Peeta had begun to warm to us, as his flash backs caused him to remember our friendships, but the only things he remembered about me were the bad things.

Peeta is attempting to walk on his new 'leg'. He falls over numerous times. Gale and Finnick catch him and they often laugh in a heap on the floor. I smile, but not for long. Not when I remember why he's on the floor.

During dinner Peeta had more flashbacks, like when we were a the restaurant and I tried to feed him some pasta but I got it everywhere, and when we had the candlelight picnic in the park. _I guess his flashbacks about me aren't all bad._

After we've eaten, everyone goes home, apart from Peeta. We sit on the porch in silence. But it's not the peaceful silence we were used to. It's awkward and uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry," I look up at him, his blue eyes, which are usually filled with love, filled with sadness. "I'm sorry I can't remember." I sigh. "Can I do something?" He nods.

I place my hand on his cheek and lean in towards him. His eyes flutter shut, and so do mine. I'm not sure what I'm going to achieve by kissing him, but I have to. I need to. If it's going to be our last kiss, I don't want our last kiss to be a peck by the lockers. I have to kiss him, so he doesn't forget me completely. I hear him take a deep breath and I do the same.

Our lips meet.

Just like always, everything melts away. I'm not sure if it's the same for him. I'm being selfish by saying this, but even if it isn't, I'm glad I still feel the same. I pull away because I need to breathe. I rest my forehead on his, refusing to open my eyes, in case I see a face of pity. We're both breathing heavily and I can feel his hot breath on my face. It smells like frosting, like always.

His body stiffens. I open my eyes to see Peeta staring at me with full curiosity and shock. "Katniss?" All of a sudden his face breaks out into a smile. A smile that he reserves for special occasions, like mother's set of china.

He wraps his arms around me and I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. The embrace is warm, just like before, not awkward, like it was just a few hours before.

"I thought I'd lost you." He chuckles softly and looks into my eyes, his filled with the love once again. "Turns out, you're all I needed," he whispers. His hands come to the side of my face and he kisses me the way he always did.

"I love you, Peeta." His eyes widen and he suppresses a smile behind his shock. "Y-you love me?" he chokes. I shut my eyes and smile, his hands still on my cheeks, and say "Real."

He laughs whole heartedly. "You have no idea how long I've wanted you to say that." My smile grows bigger. "Yes, I do. And you have no idea how scared shitless I was to say that. Even though I knew you felt the same. I knew I loved you a while ago, but I just didn't know how to get the right words out." He nods. "Those three words are all you need." He kisses me again.

* * *

Peeta, surprisingly, is in school after a couple of days. We're closer than ever. He's my best friend, my boyfriend, my guardian angel. But there is something I have to do, that he can't stop me from doing. Something really, _really_ stupid.

I walk over the Finch. She opens her mouth to make a snarky comment but I tell her to shut up before she can. "Listen, I understand that you think I'm ugly and that you think Peeta still wants you but I have a news flash; he doesn't. Not after what you have done. After everything that we've been put through, I know Peeta loves me. So stay the hell out of his life because we've gone through too much shit to keep playing your games. Cato got arrested for that, and I'm just going to give you a little bit of guidance and say, don't let it get that far. It's not fair on Peeta and if you still truly have feelings for him, that you'll let him go and let him be happy."

She stares at me, not knowing how to respond. I let out a sigh of relief. "You're only saying that beca-" "Glimmer, shut the fuck up, no one cares." I snap before walking away.

I am so happy. No one can take the people I love from me anymore.

I find a heart shaped note in my locker. I open it without hesitation.

_Had to leave for a physical. Come over for dinner, want to prove to my brothers that just because I'm a cripple, doesn't mean I can't have a beautiful girlfriend._

_Love Peeta xxxx_

I blush at his words and make my way over to his house, wearing a tank to, jeans and a plaid over shirt. The shirt belongs to Peeta. He left it at mine, after changing for work after school one day.

He opened the door and smiled at my shirt. "I believe that is mine, thief." I shrug. "Finders keepers," I respond. He chuckles and pulls me in for a kiss. We walk into the dining room. "Hey Katniss!" Leo and Rye say and they simultaneously plant a kiss on each of my cheeks, Leo on my right, Rye on my left. "Hey guys" I reply with a smile.

The doorbell goes and Peeta gets up to answer it. Two people walk into the room. "Little duck! What are you doing here?" I pick her up and spin her around. "Peeta invited us," she giggles.

Rye comes over. "Who is this little cutie pie?!" Prim blushes as he pokes her nose. "This is my little sister Prim. Prim, this is Rye, and that's Leo." Prim waves and whispers to me. "They're really cute!" I roll my eyes. "Uh, I think they're a little old for you little duck." She jokingly pouts and I put her down, so we can all eat.

My mother helps Gwen serve the food. Both of our families get on really well. Peeta gives me a warm smile from across the table. He loves big families, and he wants one himself when he's older, so this is perfect. Peeta's brothers and Prim exchange embarrassing stories about us and we all laugh and joke. This is the most at home I've felt since my father died.

"Suzanne, Jack and I are going to a food festival in District 9 and it would be perfect if you joined us." "Well only if Katniss is okay with me leaving her for a week… alone." My mother glares at me knowing about my drunken raves a few years back. I roll my eyes.

"We have a week's holiday anyway. Prim will stay at Rue's for the week. Five people over, six including myself. I will clean, Peeta will help me cook and I will have al of my homework completed this weekend as so I don't leave it to the last minute."

My mother nods and me and turns back to Gwen. "I'd love to join you Gwen." They start planning the trip and Peeta winks at me from across the table. I get a text from him.

_So does this mean we get to have a giant sleepover?_

I smiles and chuckle.

_A sleepover? Are you a ten year old girl?_

He rolls his eyes and texts back.

_Yes, I'm a ten year old girl. So what does that make you? A lesbian paedophile?_

I laugh out loud and then realise where I am so stifle it badly.

_Fine, you win. Yes we get to have a giant sleepover._

We text each other, planning the week, while everyone talks.

Prim and my mother go home and I stay to help tidy up. After, we watch some TV and I watch Peeta draw. The empty space on his wall, is now filled with pictures of me, the group, Prim and nearly everything that has happened over the past couple of months.

Before I said I love you, we would kiss but on occasion. Ever since, if we're not talking about anything, or laughing, or with anyone else, I always have a longing for his lips to be on mine. The peaceful silences now filled with loving kisses.

The way it's supposed to be. I wouldn't change a thing.


	26. A Big Sleepover

Chapter Twenty six – A Big Sleepover (KPOV)

After we drop my mother off at the station, we take Prim to Rue's house.

"Make sure you use your manners and there are to be NO boys," I tell her. I glance and Rue and she giggles. "I know Katniss. 'Make sure you behave. NO boys and NO alcohol or parties. You have to be in bed by 11:00pm and make sure you call me if you need anything'" she says, imitating me. "I've heard your speech before Katniss."

She rolls her eyes at Peeta and he stifles a laugh. I glare at both of them. "I mean it Prim. Or else I'll have Mellark here cut off your cookie supply." Her eyes grow wides. "OKAY! OKAY! I'LL BEHAVE! JUST PLEASE DON'T TAKE MY COOKIES!" She yells. I chuckle. I knew that would do the trick.

I kiss her goodbye and she hugs Peeta before running into the house with Rue.

When we get back, we start set up dinner and prep to living room. "We only have three mattresses," I tell him. Peeta shrugs. "We could push them together to make a giant mattress. Boys on the right, girls on the left," he suggests.

We don't have time to discuss it further because the doorbell rings, so we quickly shove them together and I go to answer the door. I open it to find everyone with their sleeping bags, pillows and clothes for the week.

We all walk into the living room. "Where's Finnick?" Peeta asks. I look around noticing that he'd disappeared. All of a sudden, his head pops around the door and Peeta shouts. "Odair he is!" We all erupt in laughter and collapse on the floor.

We all sit down to eat. The meal Peeta cooked is fantasic. "Still up for hunting tomorrow, Gale?" "You know it Catnip!" We high five across the table. "We should all go! We could have a picnic and make a day of it!" Annie bursts. We all plan it out and clear the food away, complimenting Peeta.

After watching a movie we all settle down for bed. Peeta and I still sit on the sofa whilst Annie and Madge are on one side (with a space for me) and Gale and Finnick are on the other side of the mattresses (with a space for Peeta).

I rest my head on his chest and watch him as he stares at his fake leg. I'm convinced everyone else is asleep so I whisper. "Does it hurt?" "What?" "Your leg, does it hurt?" He shakes his head no. "It's weird, it's numb and I can't actually tell. I know it's not there but I remember what it feels like so it's almost as if it is."

We sit in silence for a while. "I love you, Katniss." I look up at him. "I love you too." I kiss him gently and we both lay on the separate sides of the bed, feet touching. I eventually drift off to sleep.

* * *

_I'm in my meadow. It's dark but candles light a path. I follow it. At the end, I find Peeta. "You did this! You did this to me!" he screams pointing at his leg. "Peeta, please." I choke on a sob, my eyes streaming. He just shakes his head and walks into the woods._

_I follow him to a clearing and watch as he makes his way towards a red headed girl. Finch. He takes her in his arms and kisses her like he would always do to me. They break apart and he turns to me "I never loved you." He spits, voice laced with venom before kissing her again._

_I scream at him, but he can't hear me. I yell to him that I loved him and that I was sorry. I run back into the woods until I hit the road. _

_The horn beeps loudly and the lights grow brighter. When it hits me, everything goes black. _

_I hear a voice calling my name. His voice. But it can't be. At first it's faint, but then it gets louder and louder, then I feel like I'm being shaken._

"_Katniss! Wake up! Please!" His voice sounds strangled and hoarse, like he's been shouting for ages. _

My eyes snap open and I bolt up right. I find myself in my living room, surrounded by worried faces. I'm covered in sweat and my throat hurts. My eyes lock on his. "Peeta?" I say, my voice barely audible. I don't know why I said it, I just wanted to make sure he was real.

He wraps his arms around me and I sob into his chest, not caring what anyone in the room thought. "It's okay, it was just a dream, you're okay, we're okay," he whispers over and over into my hair as he strokes it, trying to calm me down.

Annie hands me a glass of water and everyone looks at me and each other with worry. I try my best to smile but it fails me and I begin to cry again.

Since I've already woken everyone up, we decide to get an early start to our hunting day. Peeta, Finnick, Madge and Annie go and make the picnic while Gale and I gather our hunting gear.

I put on my father's hunting jacket and I feel at ease. Peeta enters my room and hugs me tightly. He's like a pain killer. I need him to numb the pain from my past. He looks me in the eye. I notice his left eye is a little red and swollen. I run my finger over it and he winces.

My eyes widen at the realisation. "I did this." I state. He looks at the floor. "I tried waking you up but you didn't. You were screaming and thrashing. I didn't think you were going to wake up. I got scared. I was so scared Katniss." I wipe a tear from his cheek and one falls down mine. "I'm so sorry Peeta. I'm so, so sorry." We hug for a while, sneaking kisses here and there. "It's okay. I'm just glad you're okay." He whispers.

When we get back downstairs, everyone tries to act as if everything is normal, which I appreciate. If there is one thing I do not need, its pity.

We get to the forest and Gale and I begin our own games.

* * *

**So its been a while...**

**DONT JUDGE ME. I ONLY GET TWO HOURS ON THE COMPUTER. I'M ONLY HUMAN! **

**okay, review, I LOVE YOU ALL**


	27. Rory Hawthorne

**For the purpose of this story, Thresh is fourteen. Also, this chapter is set at the same time as the last chapter... so this is the night before they go hunting... if that makes sense?**

* * *

Chapter Twenty Seven – Rory Hawthorne (PrPOV)

"What do you want to do?" I shrug at my best friend. It's about 7:00pm so it's not like we can go anywhere and we've already exhausted our list of things to do. "Let's invite the guys over!" I shake my head. "Katniss said no boys." Rue laughs.

"C'mon, be a little rebellious. That's what teenagers do!" "But my cookies!" I whine. "What Katniss doesn't know, doesn't affect your cookies." I sigh. She's right. I offer a half smile and Rue claps her hands and squeals before picking up the phone.

About half an hour later, the doorbell goes. Rue leaves the bedroom to open it. I'm lying on her bed, upside down, with my head over the edge when I see those big grey eyes, staring into mine.

He smiles at me and I go dizzy, though I'm not sure if that is just the blood rushing to my head from being the wrong way around. I don't care if it is. I may only be fourteen, but I know a beautiful boy when I see one.

"Hey, Prim." He blushes, and thankfully my already red cheeks hide mine. "Hey, Rory," I reply. He helps me up. My hand feels like an electric charge is being pulsed through my body.

We glance over at the door and see Rue and her boyfriend Thresh making out. I throw a pillow at then and the pull apart, blushing pink. "Sorry to break up your little reunion, but when you're not in _your_ relationship, it's kind of disgusting to watch," Rory tells them.

I giggle because anything he says makes me laugh. When I first met him, he was the class clown. I never used to laugh. Rory Hawthorne is Gale's little brother. We've known each other for years and he's always been like the brother I never wanted. But recently, I've been feeling differently around him, seeing him differently. I knew I liked Rory Hawthorne; I just refuse to admit it.

We all go down to the living room and put on a movie. Thresh put on the scariest movie he could find. At first I thought that it was a stupid idea but when I saw Rue curled into Thresh's chest and he comforting her, his intentions became clear.

An extremely terrifying part comes on and I jump on Rory. When I realise what I'm doing I panic and say I'm going to make some popcorn. When I've emptied the popcorn into the bowl, I pick it up and when I turn, I find someone behind me. I scream as I jump and throw the bowl all over the figure.

"Holy crap Rory!" He stands there in a daze. "I just came out to get some water…" I cover my mouth and try not to laugh. "I'm so sorry!" Eventually, our laughter gets the both of us and we laugh until our sides hurt.

We go back into the living room and settle down, deciding our food conquests will have to wait until the movie was over to clean up. We continue watching, but I get distracted. I glance over at Rory and smile at him. He notices and smiles back.

I reach up and pull a piece of popcorn from his hair and he laughs, pulling some from mine. We both giggle until a part of the movie makes me jump and I bury my face in his chest. He wraps his arms around me and I smile into his shirt.

When the movie is over, Rory jumps up and turns it off. We realise the time and the guys say they'd better get home. "Uh, Prim? Can I talk to you outside?" I nod and he grabs me hand, leading me onto the porch. I close the door behind me to give the other two a little 'privacy'.

It has been a while since anyone said anything. He is just staring into my eyes. "Rory?" "Yeah?" "Was there something you wanted to say?" He snaps back to reality. "Oh, yeah, yeah there was. Um… would you like to go to the dance with me?" A smile appears on my face from no where. "I'd love to Rory."

His signature smile appears and he relaxes, letting out a sigh of relief. We stand there so a few more moments, just smiling, before realising the guys really had to go. He leans in and his lips brush my cheek with a soft kiss.

I blush and we open the door to find Rue and Thresh making out furiously on the sofa. Rory sighs, grabs Thresh by the ear and drags him out, both of them yelling goodbye on the way out.

When I shut the door, my hands reach up to my cheek, where the skin still burns from where he kissed me. Rue smirks at me. "Oh shut up!" I tell her but it just makes her smirk bigger. "You and Rory are so adorable!" She exclaims. "He asked me to the dance." Rue squeals in happiness and I feign annoyance just to piss her off, although it's not long before we're both dancing around the room.

That night, I dream of Rory and his big grey eyes. I just hope that my first kiss will be as amazing as I dream it.

* * *

**Fucking adorable right? JUST WANTED TO ASK A MASSIVE FAVOUR, CAN YOU ALL CHECK OUT MY JOINT YOUTUBE CHANNEL WITH MY BEST FRIEND AND SUBSCRIBE AND LIKE OR JUST WATCH PLEASE OK I LOVE YOU ALL, REVIEW AND SHIT **

** watch?v=Ytai7HJvp6c&feature=plcp**


	28. Secrets

Chapter Twenty Eight – Secrets (PPOV)

When we get to the forest, we set up the picnic and Gale and Katniss leave to hunt. "Annie, do you mind if I sleep by Katniss tonight?" She smiles contently. "I was hoping you would ask." "Peeta, what happened last night? Why did _that_ happen?" asks Finnick.

I sigh. "Katniss has awful nightmares. It's only ever been as bad as it was last night, once before… or at least that's all I know." "Why did she never tell us?" Madge asks. "Because she wants to be strong and protect you. I only found out by accident. It was actually the night before Cato ran me over."

She nods, wiping a tear from her cheek. I hate seeing everyone hurting. "Come on, let's put on our brave faces and be strong for Katniss like she always has been for us. Besides, I don't want you all depressed when you eat…" I pull out a case of 12 cupcakes decorated with everyone's first initial. I think I've lightened the mood as everyone smiles.

Gale and Katniss return with bags full of game. We cook up two rabbits on the campfire Finnick started, and eat them with the bread I baked, a couple of days earlier.

I entwine my fingers with Katniss' and kiss the back of her hand. She smiles sweetly and mouths 'thank you'. She shouldn't be thanking me. I've been keeping things from her. Things I should have told her, but didn't because I didn't want to fuck things up. Guilt eats away inside of me.

She notices my discomfort and whispers to me. "I just realised something." "What?" I ask. "I never got to teach you how to shoot." She flashes me a smile and pulls me up. I grin at her as I remember our plans. It was supposed to be our first date. A date that was so rudely forgotten about due to a meat head with an anger problem.

She picks up her bow and sheath of arrows, before grabbing my hand again and dragging me into the woods. We stop by a fallen tree and she shows me how to hold the bow and how to aim.

After a while of failing to hit my target I hear Katniss gasp. I follow her eyes to a deer. Deer's are rare around these parts, so they are very expensive and could bring in a lot of money.

I hand Katniss the bow and she pulls the arrow back. I try staying as quiet as I can but my lace gets caught in a trunk and I fall over. Katniss shoots but is too late as I scared the deer away.

"Damn you Peeta!" I chuckle. "It's not funny!" She helps me up. "Sorry! But it's a lot more difficult to stay quiet with a fake leg you know." Her scowl quickly fades and her face goes pale. Her eyes start to water.

I pull her in, quickly, and hold her close. "Don't cry Katniss, I was only joking. I'm such a dick, I'm so sorry." She doesn't reply with words. She simply reaches up and kisses me softly on the lips. A small, content kiss was all we needed to make our worries and doubts wash away. All the shit I've been through hasn't been for nothing. It's been for her.

_Her name is Katniss Everdeen and I'm in love with her._

We sit in silence against the fallen tree, drawing patterns on the back of each other's hands. "Katniss, what are your nightmares about? If I knew, maybe I could help more." She sits up, crosses her legs and faces me. "My father died when I was young. I was supposed to be in the car with him when the truck collided with the side of it. I saw the whole thing. I came out late from a class and I was on my way down to his car when it happened. Every night, I have it replayed in my head. His last look of love towards me, the screams the surrounded him, all the different ways I could have saved him but didn't."

She starts crying and I wrap my arms around her tightly. I have to tell her now. It's the only way I'll free myself from this guilt. "You aren't the only one." She sniffs, "What?" "You aren't' the only one that gets nightmares. You may have noticed how I call Gwen, Gwen and not Mum," she nods "That's because she's not my real mother. My mother used to –" a lump rises in my throat as I try to get the words out. "She used to… beat me."

Katniss covers her mouth in shock. "I was the unwanted child. The 'accident'. She didn't love me like she loved my brothers. Any tiny slip up and she'd be there with her rolling pin or wooden spoon. Whenever my father and brothers would leave to go to the bakery, I'd become the answer to all her problems. A personal punching bag."

I pause. "My excuses about being clumsy only go so far though. My father finally confronted her and she went bat shit crazy. They got divorced, my father remarried and… she committed suicide. I can never help feeling that it's my fault. My nightmares are about her, but for some reason, when you're sleeping in my arms, the nightmares go away."

A tear rolls down my cheek but I smile at her. _Time for the big finale._ "But recently, my nightmares have been about losing you. It's fucking terrifying, but I'm okay once I realise you're still here."

She presses her lips against mine, working what her voice can't say into it. "I know. Last night… my dream was about you." Instead of just questioning her I kiss her, putting all my love into it. "Promise me, you'll never leave me? That's you'll stay with me?" "I promise." "Always?" I ask. She smiles and nods. "Always."

* * *

**Oh how i enjoy writing sappy chapters:') REVIEW ILYA**


	29. All Better Now

Chapter Twenty nine – All Better Now (KPOV)

I feel like a heavy weight has been lifted. Like the cloud hanging over our heads has finally blown over. We walk back to the group, hand in hand. "Are you okay? You were gone for a while and we were starting to worry and-" I can see Annie has been crying so I walk over to her and hug her tight, cutting off her rambling.

"We're all better now." I turn to the rest of them. "I'm sorry I didn't tell any of you. I felt like I had to be strong and grounded. I didn't want you to worry." "Finnick pulls me into his arms. "We will always worry Katniss, it's our jobs." I don't trust me voice so I just nod and smile sadly at him.

* * *

We walk back in quiet. When we sit at the dining table everyone is moping and worried about saying something. I sigh. "Come on," I stand up and hold out my hand for Peeta to hold on to. I pull him out of his chair and motion for everyone to follow but they just sit there confused. "Whenever I was really upset about something, my father used to take me to the ice cream parlour." I smile and drag them towards the door.

When we arrive and Cartwright's Ice Cream, everyone sits down and Peeta and I go up to order. Delly, the owner's daughter, is behind the counter. "Hey Katniss! Long time no see! And… Peeta?!" I turn to Peeta, confused. He shrugs. "One of my home school buddies."

They high five and we laugh. We order everyone else's but when it comes to mine, I hesitate. "Kat, you okay?" I nod. "My father and I used to play a game. He would flip a coin. If it landed on heads, we'd order my favourite and tales, we'd order his favourite." I get out a coin from my pocket and flip it. It lands on tales.

"Chocolate chip cookie, please." A single tear rolls down my cheek but I smile. This is the first time I've spoken about my father and smiled.

Delly brings the ice cream along with a napkin with a phone number on it. She hands it to Peeta. She says "Call me sometime" and winks at him. I chuckle and shake my head as Peeta stares, dumbfounded, at the paper.

We walk back to the table where everyone is sitting and I'm still laughing. "What's so funny?" asks Gale. "Peeta pulled!" He sits next to me. "How did she- what did she think- why?!" We all laugh.

"Maybe you should call her," I joke. I think Peeta took it the wrong way though because he looks hurt. "You know you're the only girl for me." He leans towards me and presses his lips against mine.

I hear Delly gasp and a door close. Madge and Gales snicker and I roll my eyes at them. When I turn back to Peeta I find that his face is still close to mine, and he's grinning. I pretend to lean in and kiss him but wipe ice cream on his face. I laugh and he kisses my cheek, smearing the ice cream all over mine too. Everyone laughs and the events of the day disappear.

As we leave, Peeta puts his arm around me. We hear Delly calling us from behind. "I am so sorry! I honestly didn't know you were together," she confesses. "It's okay Dell." She shakes her head. "No, it's not. Come to my party on Friday to make up for my rudeness. All six of you. I'll text you the details Katniss."

We hug like old friends and say goodbye. When we get halfway home, Gale speaks up. "So, are we going to that party?" I shrug. "I don't see why not." Everyone cheers and we get home at about 9:00pm.

We watch a movie and settle down for bed. Everyone other than me is asleep within minutes. I get up to get some tea, and sit on my favourite window ledge. The street lamps illuminate the dark streets.

Someone sits in front of me. His vibrant blue eyes turned navy in the darkness. He takes my hand and kisses my knuckles. "I never thought I'd take another guy to that ice cream parlour." I smile at him. "I'm glad it was me." "I'm glad it was you too," I tell him.

I get on my knees and take his face in my hands. "I love you Peeta. Thank you." "I love you too." Our mouths meet in the middle and I'm filled with that's warm feeling that spreads through my chest whenever I'm with him. My knees go weak as he deepens the kiss. I giggle. He pulls back. "Still taste like frosting?" I smile and nod while he laughs.

We go back to bed and sleep doesn't evade me while I'm in Peeta's arms. I feel safe. It reminds me of a lullaby my father used to sing to me.

_Deep in the meadow, under the willow_

_A bed of grass, a soft green pillow_

_Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true_

_Here is the place, where I love you_

_Here it's safe, here it's warm_

_Here the daises guard you from every harm_

_Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true_

_Here is the place, where I love you_

* * *

**I'm sorry my chapters have been quite short lately. I promise there will be more soon okay I LOVE YOU ALL PLEASE REVIEW**


	30. Hard time Believing

Chapter Thirty – Hard Time Believing (RPOV)

Last night I had that dream again. The dream about the blue eyed, blonde haired girl. The girl with healing hands. She didn't just heal flesh wounds; she healed broken hearts too. Mine in particular.

I roll over and smile at the thought of seeing her. She was staying at Rue's house for the week's holiday while her mother was on holiday. That's why Gale is at the Everdeen's house for the week. I groan in jealousy because he gets to spend a whole week with his girlfriend and I can't even find the courage to ask the girl I'm in love with to be mine. But she said yes to going with me to the dance. _Baby steps Rore._

I say in love with; at fourteen you don't really know what love is. I've had these _feelings_ for Primrose Everdeen ever since she performed CPR on a kid that almost drowned. All I remember thinking is that I wished that it was me she was giving mouth to mouth to.

As you can guess, those are some pretty weird thoughts for a ten year old to be having and yet, for the past four years, ever since that thought, I've never been able to get her off my mind.

I throw on my red jeans, favourite polo shirt and converse before checking myself in the mirror. I rehearse the words I rehearse every morning. "Primrose, will you be my girlfriend?" I repeat these words a couple hundred times in a hundred different ways. One with a flirty wink, one with a laugh, one with a serious face. None of them are right. Sometimes I've even messed about and pretended I was in a movie so it would be a lot easier. It didn't help. I've never had the guts to actually say these words to her face. I can never find the perfect way to say it.

The perfect girl needs a perfect boy with the perfect words, not some idiot standing in front of a mirror talking to himself. I'm far from perfect. I sigh. The perfect girl would never fall for the idiot.

But even on that thought, I decide I that today is the day I will tell her how I feel. _Hey, 3001__st__ times the charm!_

* * *

I walk up to Rue's front door and knock 3 times. _This is such a stupid idea. I shouldn't have even considered it. Stupid stupid stupid-_ "Rory?" I freeze on the steps. _Rory, you can do this. _I turn on my heel and march up the steps. "Hey Rue, is Prim there?"

Rue nods and calls Prim down. She whispers something to her before giving me a wink and running past me down the street. I've noticed that I'm staring. She's beautiful, as always. She's wearing her favourite skirt with her converse and zip up jacket. She clears her throat and we both blush.

"Do you want to hand out today? If you don't that's totally cool, I just-" She cuts me off. "I'd love to. Rue's at Thresh's today anyway." I think my smile is bigger than it should be because she giggles as I let out a breath of relief.

* * *

Once we're in town, I buy us smoothies and we sit down. "Are you excited about the dance?" she asks. _More than you know_ I think to myself. "Yeah, what about you?" I say instead. "It's my first dance so I'm not sure what to expect." I shake my head in disbelief. "You've never been to a dance before?" Her eyes drop to her drink as she moves her straw around in the thick liquid. "Well, no one's ever asked me so I've never gone."

"How could no one have asked you?! You're beautiful!" _Shit, did I just say that out loud._ Her cheeks are a dark red and a smile is forming at the corners of her mouth. "You think _I'm beautiful?_" _Might as well tell her now._ I gulp.

"I think you're perfect Prim." She goes to say something but I stop her, knowing that she's going to protest, by saying everything that's been on my mind for the past four years.

"You're wonderful. You're kind, generous, warm, caring, beautiful, friendly- the list goes on forever. I'm still having a hard time believing that you even said yes to going with me in the first place. I mean… I'm _me_ and you're _you. _I know that I've wanted to ask you to every dance there have been, but I've been too terrified that you'd shoot me down because, well, you're _perfect._" I look her in the eye for this part.

"For the past four years, you've been all I've thought about. All my friends have seen how clumsy I get around you and how, whenever you're around, I ignore everyone else." "Why have you never said anything?" "When has the Princess ever fallen for the peasant?" I retort. She chuckles softly.

_Okay Hawthorne, it's now or never. _"Prim?" She looks back up to me with her big blue eyes and my heart flutters. "Will you be my girlfriend?" A giant smile appears on her face and she nods her head vigorously. I smile back, as big as she does.

"C-can I kiss you?" I stutter. She nods her head again. We lean in closer and closer, until I can feel her breath on my face. In the second I shut my eyes, I gently press my lips against hers. My hand reaches up to her cheek. I can't believe this is happening. This is the most amazing moment of my life. Well, it was, up until I hear a voice bellow from across the street.

"RORY HAWTHORNE!"

* * *

**is it weird that i find my own stories adorable?**

**ANYWAYS **

**REIVIEW ILYA**

**AND IF YOU LOVE ME PLEASE CHECK OUT MY YOUTUBE VIDEOS: watch?v=r3vOtR70YWw&lc=Os_3_IHWl0gzyuV4mqNDLduqCj9Js1APF jp2z0QMIuk&feature=inbox**


	31. Young Love

Chapter Thirty one – Young Love (GPOV)

I storm across the street to where my brother is. "What the hell do you think you're doing?!" I yell. He starts to stammer an excuse when I put my hand up to silence him, and turn to Prim, who is redder than a tomato.

"Katniss said no boys Prim, though I can hardly call Rory a boy. But still, be glad you got me and not her. She would have gone ape shit, probably skinned you both alive." "We know." She reaches for Rory's hand. I raised my eye brow. If they were just making out then why- OH! "Are you two-?" Rory nods and I smirk.

_Time to have some fun. _"Well I'm glad I can finally stop listening to you practice in the mirror Rore. I mean, seriously, listening to you ask your reflection to be your girlfriend was getting kind of old."

He scowls at me while Prim giggles. I'm about to have another dig when Prim speaks up. "Where is Katniss anyway?" "At the Hob with Peeta, trading our game from yesterday. So thank Madge for dragging me down here and not her because I'm pretty sure you'd both be in Sae's stew right now if she was." They both exchange a look and gulp. I laugh at their innocence. I lean in and whisper some advice.

"Go back to ours. Mum's out with Vick and Posy, plus you won't get any interruptions from furious siblings." I put emphasis on the last two words, making sure they know Katniss' wrath.

Rory mouths 'thank you' and I wink and him before he and Prim get up and walk away. I go back to where I left Madge in the market. I find her in a crowd, buying strawberries. I kiss her in apology.

She points and Prim and Rory walking down the street hand in hands. "What's that all about?" I let out a chuckle as I look at them. "Young love," I say sarcastically. She rolls her eyes and playfully slaps my arms. "You really shouldn't tease him Gale." "Where's the fun in that?" I laugh.

* * *

(APOV)

Peeta and Katniss went to the Hob and Gale and Madge went to buy dinner. So it's just me and Finnick in the house… _alone._

_Why hasn't he asked me? I know he likes me and he knows I like him. _I sigh. "Penny for your thoughts?" He hands me a cup of coffee. My frustration must be clear on my face. "Well, this guy I like keeps sending me mixed messages and I'm just confused." _Real subtle Annie._

Finnick decides to play along. "Can you describe this guy to me? I'm a pretty good judge of character y'know." I laugh. "Okay, well he is quite tall, golden hair, green eyes, looks _killer_ in a swim suit," he smiles proudly "cocky but also sweet and cute. A bit of a ladies man and egotistical but never puts himself before his friends and family."

He nods. "I think I know him. And don't worry Annie; he's head over hills for you. He's just waiting for the right time." I smile in relief. We drink our coffee in silence until someone bursts through the door yelling, causing Finnick to spill his drink all over his white shirt.

"WHERE'S MY BOW? I HAVE FOURTEEN YEAR OLDS TO KILL!" This alarms us. We go out to see what the commotion is. Peeta rushes in behind Katniss as she continues to yell and curse, stomping upstairs.

"Peeta, what happened?" I ask. "We saw… Prim and Rory… kissing… outside… smoothie shop." He pants and bends over, trying to catch his breath. Once he has finally caught it he finishes the story. "I basically had to tackle her to the ground to keep her from killing them. Gale storming across the street was the last thing I saw before I ran after her."

As if on cue, Gale and Madge come through the door as Katniss storms down the stairs. "HAWTHORNE!" She lunges at him but Peeta ans Finnick hold her back, lifting her feet of the ground as she kicks and screams. "First I'm going to kill Prim and then I'm going to kill your brother!"

"Katniss, calm down!" Madge tries, but it's no use. "I will not calm down! My little sister was being slobbered on by- BY-" "BY HER BOYFRIEND! THEY CAN KISS IF THEY WANT TO KATNISS!" Madge screams. We're all taken aback by her sudden courage. Katniss' kicking ceases and she calms so the lads place her back on her feet.

"Prim and Rory?" Gale nods. "Are boyfriend and girlfriend?" He nods again. She throws her bow on the floor and storms over to him, their faces inches apart. "Fine but if he hurts her in anyway, I'm coming for the both of you. Understand?" He nods his head quickly, still refusing to use his voice against her venomous words.

I've never seen Gale so terrified. His eyes are wide and he gulps. Gale is a strong and rebellious but we all know Katniss is the one person he will cower to. You have to admit, she is pretty scary when she wants to be. Especially when it comes to Prim.

Once Katniss had gone into the kitchen, Gale sprints out the door.

* * *

(RPOV)

Prim and I have been talking all afternoon. Every now and then we have a small make out session. _I can understand why Rue and Thresh do this all the time now._ Whenever I kiss her the butterflies in my stomach grow bigger and I feel like I'm on cloud nine.

I was leaning in to kiss her when Gale bursts in, his face paler than a ghost. "Katniss saw." Both of our jaws drop. _SHIT SHE'S GOING TO MURDER ME._ "We managed to calm her down but just know this Rory," he picks me up by my shirt "if you do _anything_ to hurt Prim, we're both going to get it, okay? My life is in your hands. Don't fuck it up or else once she's killed you, I'm going to kill just to make sure I see you in hell."

His spit is now all over my face but I don't dare make a sarcastic remark or wipe it off. "Got it?" I nod. He drops me and walks quickly out of the room muttering about "stupid young love".

I turn to Prim and she turns to me. "Holy crap…" she chokes. "I thought he said we weren't going to have furious sibling storming in." I don't know whether to laugh or be worried, so I do both, having a nervous and forced laugh come out of what's left of my voice.

"What are we going to do?" she asks. I sit back down and face her. "The only thing we can do." I lean in and give her the kiss I was going to give her before Gale came in.

* * *

**Two chapters tonight because I'm just the best:')**

**REVIEW ILY**


	32. Party Time

Chapter Thirty Two – Party Time (PPOV)

The next morning I wake to find Katniss isn't in my arms. I start to panic and frantically search the room. Then I hear voices coming from the kitchen. I get up and stand just outside, listening in through the crack in the door.

"I'm really sorry about yesterday; I just kind of lost my head." That voice belongs to Katniss. I sigh in relief. "I understand completely. I would have reacted the same if it was Posy. In fact, I would have ripped his head off, no negotiation." I hear Gale say.

They both chuckle. "I am sorry though Gale." I can see through the crack him pulling her in for a hug. "It's okay, Catnip." I'm glad they're okay again.

After a few minutes I walk into the kitchen yawning, pretending that I wasn't just eavesdropping. "Morning beautiful," I kiss the top of Katniss' head. "You too Gale." I get a groan in response. I grab a cup of coffee before joining them at the table. "We still going to Delly's party?" I ask Katniss. "If you'd like." Gale and I fist bump over the table.

Once everyone is awake, we get dressed and go to Cray's Café. I've been coming here for years because the owner, Cray, is a close friend of my father's. "Peeta! How have you been?" We make small talk and I introduce everyone before he shows us to our table.

His wife, Mags, takes our order, making comments on how lucky all of us guys are to have such beautiful girls. After she leaves, Rye walks in with a girl. As he passes we don't acknowledge each other.

"Aren't you going to say hi to your brother?" Katniss asks. I shake my head. "We all avoid each other in public." She smirks evilly. "I think it's time to get revenge." She stands up, pulling me with her and drags me over to where Rye is sitting. We sit on either side, Katniss next to the girl and me next to Rye.

No one says anything to us but Rye has his head down with his eyes closed muttering 'no' over and over. "Uh, I don't mean to be rude but… who are you?" the girl asks. "I can't believe you didn't introduce us. I'm Katniss Everdeen." She extends her hand to the girl, who shakes it hesitantly. "And I'm Peeta Mellark, ol' Rye-Rye's brother," I say ruffling his hair. He stares daggers at me and I have to stop myself from laughing.

"Oh shit, forgot to say. Gwen threw out Mr Buttons. I know you're going to have difficulty sleeping without him but I do think you're a little old for teddy bears." I shrug. "Plus, there were no adult diapers in the market. Do you think you'll be able to not wet the bed tonight?" Katniss asks.

Rye looks so angry. "Why?" he says through gritted teeth. I lean in close to him. "Because payback is a bitch." And with that we sprint away, leaving Rye to explain to the girl everything we've just said.

We can overhear him telling her that we were lying but she doesn't sound convinced. We try to fight back laughter but fail miserably.

* * *

At 4:00pm the girls get ready for the party. Being guys, we need 20 minutes maximum to put on a clean shirt and wash our hair. By 6:00pm we're all waiting for the girls downstairs and at 6:30 the girls come down.

Annie is wearing a blue skirt and Madge is wearing a yellow dress. They both look beautiful but I can only focus on Katniss. She's wearing a forest green sundress with her black Doc Martins and leather jacket. She looks… perfect.

"If you guys are done drooling, I think we should get going," Madge informs. I nod and hold out my hand, which Katniss takes into hers. We jump into the car and make our way to Delly's.

We knock on the door. Delly answers, the music blaring from behind her. "Peeta! There are people here that want to see you!" She drags me into the kitchen "Oh my god!" It's all my old home school buddies. I hug them one by one. "I can't believe you're here Peet! How long's it been?" "About a year. You guys haven't changed one bit!"

I feel a hand tap my shoulder. I turn and see Katniss. I pull her in a kiss her. "Woah! What's going on here? I've never seen a guy pull that fast." I pull back and laugh. "Katniss, this is Darius, Thom, Gloss, Cashmere and Johanna. Guys this is my girlfriend Katniss." She says hi. "She's pretty hot Peets. Hey, if you ever get bored of baker boy, you know where to find me," Darius says with a wink.

I can see him and Finnick getting on well. "I think I'm good thanks," Katniss replies. I wrap my arm around her waist and kiss her on the cheek. Thom pretends to vomit. "Oh please, we all know you and Johanna do 10 times worse. You're not so innocent Thom." And with that, Johanna saunters over and he shoves his tongue down her throat. I roll my eyes.

"Is Foxface coming?" Gloss asks. Foxface was our nickname for Finch. Delly shakes her head. "We had a spat a few months back, haven't spoken to her since." "Good, she was such a bitch." Everyone agrees.

"She started at our school." Everyone turns to Katniss in shock. "What the hell is she doing at a public school? I bet she's one of those popular whores, right?" Katniss laughs at Cashmere's remark. "You got that right. And she said she was back for Peeta." "What a slut!" she yells. I laugh and nod.

"Bet you put her in her place though, huh Katniss?" Jo adds. "Something like that, yeah." I turn to her alarmed. "You did what now?" "Calm down. It was violent or nasty. I just said to her what you said to Cato; that we were done playing their games. It definitely shut her up for a while." Everyone high fives Katniss and I give her a victory kiss.

* * *

**It's too bad I love you all so much because I'm going to upload ONE more chapter tonight. Gosh, I'm so lovely:') _Modest too_;D**

**REVIEW ILYA**


	33. Unwanted Surprises

Chapter Thirty three – Unwanted Surprises (KPOV)

"I'm going to get a drink," I tell Peeta but before I can stand up, a girl I think is called Johanna, shoves a drink into my hand. I take a sip. It's bitter with a nice after taste. I can remember the last time I tasted this poison and that is a time I'd rather forget.

"This is alcohol," I state. "No shit brainless!" she shouts over the music. I laugh at her nickname for me. I set the bottle down on the table. "I've had bad experiences with this; I think I'm going to stick to cola thanks." "Suit yourself," she says swiping the bottle and downing it.

"Very lady like, Jo!" Cashmere giggles. She reminds me of a younger Miss Trinket without the wig. Don't get me wrong I like them both it's just their voices get irritating after a while. But if she's Peeta's friend then I can handle her.

Everyone is drunk by midnight. Finnick and Darius have just finished singing I'm Sexy and I Know It with a little dance routine. A little disgusting but entertaining nonetheless.

I'm sitting on the sofa watching Peeta and Gale playing drinking games when all the guys surround me. "We like you so much better than Foxface." I laugh at Thom's drunken sentence and he throws his arm around me. "Yeah, she was such a bitch and you're like…" Gloss trails off, getting distracted by some girl's ass. "Not a bitch," Darius finishes for him. _These are my kind of crowd._

The doorbell rings. I turn to see who it is and see Cato pressed against Delly. She's struggling but he's not letting up. Just them he kisses her forcefully. _That does it._ I jump up and storm over, shoving him off her and standing in front of her for protection.

"I thought you were in jail?" "I thought you'd be fucking lover boy." I slap him for the remark. _Hard._ "You can't touch me Kitty Kat. Anything you do, my dad will just bail me out." "So what were you going to do? Rape her?! I was pretty sure you were smarter than that, but then again, you did try to kill my boyfriend." He laughs.

I get close to his face, the same way I did when I threatened Gale, my voice dripping with the same venom. "If you don't fuck off I swear I'm going to hurt you in places you didn't know you could hurt." "Oh yeah? You and what army?" he spits back.

I feel a hand on my shoulder and smirk. "This army." Both mine and Peeta's friends are standing behind me. "Leave," Thom commands. Cato recognises that he's out numbered so he saunters out of the door. Oh and Cato?" He turns back to face me, only to have my fist connect with his nose.

I slam the door shut and everyone cheers. "I was wrong. Katniss Everdeen, you are one badass bitch!" Darius shouts over everyone's claps. I walk over Delly and hug her. "Are you okay? Did he hurt you?" She shakes her head to my relief. "Who was that?" Johanna asks. "He's like my Finch, but 10 time's worse." She snorts. Madge drunkenly throws her arm around me. "You showed him!"

Peeta raises his glass. "To Katniss!" Everyone does the same and cheers. "TO KATNISS!"

* * *

We stumble through the front door around 3:00am. Annie and I are the only ones sober so we had to drag them all back here without help. "Where's Finnick?" Peeta slurs. He looks around frantically. When he sees him he drapes his arm over his shoulders and shouts. "Odair he is!" "Peeeeeta! You've already made that joke!" Peeta giggles. "I know but it's so fucking funny!"

They both fall about laughing, unable to stop. I roll my eyes at Annie, who rolls hers back. She tucks Gale and Madge into bed and they fall asleep in seconds, Gale's snore shaking the house down.

I, on the other hand, am having little success with Peeta and Finnick, who are now chasing each other around the room like children. _If they're going to act like kids, I'll treat them like kids._ "Peeta! Finnick! Get your asses into bed right now or so help me I will make your lives hell! I punched a dude tonight, do you really think I won't do it again?!"

They immediately sprint over to the mattresses and dive under the covers. "Fuck, you can be scary!" Finnick trembles. I smile. "It's part of my charm. Now off the sleep, both of you." I kiss them both on the top of their heads and join Annie in the kitchen.

"It's like having children." She laughs and hands me a cup of tea. We chat quietly. We hear giggling coming from the next room and I sigh before shouting. "Peeta and Finnick go to sleep otherwise Annie and I will never kiss either of you ever again!" The giggles cease. "WE LOVE YOU KATNISS AND ANNIEEEE" We hear them yell. We laugh at them and yell back that we love them too.

When we return to the living room, we find that they're all star fished out and that there is no room for us. I put a finger to my lips, motioning for Annie to be quiet and to follow me upstairs.

As my mattress is downstairs, we climb onto the sofa in my room. We fidget about and can't get comfortable. "It's no use Katniss. Come here, we're going to have to spoon." I chuckle. "Yes Dear," I mock.

* * *

"GROSS, GALE, GET YOUR ARMPIT OUT OF MY FACE!" is the first thing I hear when I wake up.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed my generosity:)**

**REVIEW BECAUSE THEY MAKE ME HAPPY 33333**


	34. Hangover Therapy

Chapter Thirty four – Hangover Therapy (MPOV)

"GROSS, GALE, GET YOUR ARMPIT OUT OF MY FACE!" He groans. "Don't yell so loud," he whispers harshly. "Well you smell like a wet dog and if you don't move I'm going to vomit all over you." He quickly moves his arm away from me and I smile sarcastically.

I look over and see a stack of about 15 pillow stacked into a wall. Peeta's head pops up from behind it. "When did I build a fort?" I try to laugh but my head hurts too much.

"GOOD MORNING SLEEPY HEADS!" We all groan as Katniss and Annie high five on their way into the kitchen. Finnick jumps up and sprints out the room, presumably being sick, whilst Gale rubs his head.

"What happened last night?" Katniss and Annie come back into the room with coffee mugs and sit at the table. "You don't remember?" Annie asks in mock disbelief. "The last thing I remember is toasting Catnip for decking Cato." Katniss smiles proudly.

"Basically, to celebrate we got absolutely shitfaced and now I can't feel _my_ face," I tell him. He leans in to kiss me but his breath smells like spirit chasers. I push his face away and I sprint in the direction Finnick ran.

I hear retching from inside the bathroom and bang on the door. "Fin! I'm going to throw everywhere!" "That's nice but I'm kind of busy upchucking my insides right now," he replies sarcastically. I run back into the living room and into the kitchen, before vomiting into the sink. "I'm not cleaning that up," Katniss announces.

Once our morning after sickness had settled slightly, we all sat down and tried to stomach a small breakfast of toast, water and aspirin. It was a quiet breakfast, and I didn't mind that, but my head hurt too much so I had to voice my thoughts.

"Fuck, I want a mud bath right now." "Why don't we all go to yours then?" Annie asks. "You have a mud bath?!" Finnick exclaims. _Shit, we haven't told Finnick and Peeta about my true identity yet… this is awkward._ Katniss, Gale, Annie and I all exchange glances.

"What was that?" Peeta asks suspiciously. "What was what?" I counter. _Lame attempts Madge._ "That look the four of you just gave each other. What was that about?"

I sigh. Katniss opens her mouth to come up with lamer come backs than mine, but I stop her. I give her a nod to tell her that it's time I told them. "Finnick. Peeta. There is something I haven't told you about myself." They lean in, intrigued. I smirk. "Do you know what? I think I'm going to show you instead of telling you."

* * *

We all jump into the car, with our sunglasses on to hide from the _evil_ light, and drive to my house. We pull up to the gates. I press the intercom. "Ah, Miss Undersee! I see you couldn't stay away from the Jacuzzi for too long?" the voice on the speaker asks. "Let us in Boggs! Need a LOT of hangover therapy." He laughs and the gate buzzes open.

We drive slowly up the driveway. "Madge, if this is your way of telling us you're the mayor's daughter…" He trails off as he marvels and the beauty of my home. "I don't believe you," Finnick mutter quietly. I don't know if he means that he can't believe I'm the mayor's daughter or if he can't believe I didn't tell him. A pang of guilt floods through my chest and over my head.

We walk through the front door and everyone gasps. I roll my eyes, knowing that Annie and Katniss have been here before and that is _still _their reaction whenever they walk through the front door.

I show them to the spa, Finnick trailing behind. "Go nuts!" I tell them. My friends disperse in different directions, staff appearing to tend to their every need. Finnick stands motionless behind me.

"You okay Fin?" He shrugs. "There are these things called words Fin, I think they might come in useful." "Why have you never said anything?" "Reasons." He forces a laugh. "Reasons," he repeats. "Look Fin, I know I should have told you earlier but-"

"But what Madge?" he snaps. "Yes, you're right. You should have told me. I don't understand why you would keep this a secret."

"I keep it a secret so you guys would be my friend because you like me and not because of my money!" I raise my voice. "I didn't mean it like _that_ Madge. I meant, why would you keep this a secret from _me_? Do you have any idea how that makes me feel?" I stay quiet as he sits down on a chair and buries his face in his hands. "It makes me feel like… like I'm not good enough."

_Crap, I never thought about it that way. He looks so hurt, how could you be so insensitive Madge?_ I rush over and hug him tightly. "You are good enough. I am just stubborn and forgetful. I _should_ have told you. I'm so sorry Finnick." He just nods in reply.

"C'mon. I know something that will make you feel better." I grab his hand and take him over to the smoothie bar. "Plutchard! A drink for my friend please. Something to help a hangover." "One Hangover Heaven coming up." He winks at me and starts cutting up and blending the fruit with different flavours and colours. "This man and his smoothies have saved my life, more than once," I tell Finnick, who smiles. Plutchard juggles three apples and takes a bow.

Finnick and I decide to wait for our smoothies in the Jacuzzi. When Plutchard brings over the drinks and I watch Finnick. As he takes a sip his facial expression changes from down, to confused, to curious, to happy in 0.5 seconds. "Holy shit, that guy can make a smoothie!" I laugh and drink my own.

Before long, everyone else joins us. "Plutchard! Six more smoothies!" I shout. "Yes Ma'am!" he yells back. When he brings them over, everyone is more than relaxed. "That massage was just perfect," Katniss says. "You weren't kidding about the mud bath either," Gale adds. I chuckle.

"Well, now that you all know, we can enjoy it together. In fact, all of you should get ready here for the dance! We get the day off so they can set up, so we can spend a couple of hours in the spa before getting ready. Besides, I want all of you here when Katniss gets her surprise."

"What's surprise?" Katniss asks, now curious. I mentally tell everyone not to say anything. We all take a sip from our drinks. "Seriously, what surprise?" she tries again, but none of us say a thing. "Come on guys. Annie?" Annie looks at her hands in the water. "Gale?" He takes a swig of his drink. "Finnick, Madge, come on." Finnick and I just look at each other to avoid her soul penetrating grey eyes.

Katniss puts her arms around Peeta's neck and whispers seductively. "Peeta, what's my surprise?" She starts kissing his jaw and neck. He looks as though he's about to break. We all glare at him as he tries to ignore her. "I-I'm sorry. It won't b-be and surp-rise if I tell y-you," he stutters. Katniss sighs and relieves Peeta of his pain. "I hate you all," she mutters.

_Oh Katniss, but you're going to love us more than cheese buns when you find out what we've got planned for you _I think to myself. Peeta kisses her cheek, and when she ignores him, he swallows her into a bear hug and tickles her. _She deserves this._

* * *

**ANOTHER CHAPTER TONIGHT BECAUSE IM THE BEST**

**ilya review **

**p.s. new JoshandBurry video if you love me enough to watch - watch?v=PBsCUgfux68&feature=plcp**


	35. Friends?

Chapter Thirty five – Friends? (KPOV)

On Sunday everyone went home, apart from Peeta. We drove to pick up Prim from Rue's house. She greets me with a smile but I ignore her. "Katniss, I'm sorry. Okay? But you can't blame me. I am only fourteen you know." She huffs and slumps back in her car seat.

As we pull into the station, I turn to look at her in the back of the car. "Fine." She relaxes and smiles. "But just know, I am going to make your life hell." Her smile quickly fades as she watches me get out the car.

Our parent's train finally arrives (after 30 minutes delay, _geez_). "I've missed you both so much," my mother says as she hugs us tightly. "Mum. Need. Air. Can't. Breathe." I joke.

We drive back to ours and invite the Mellarks in for dinner. My mother nods approvingly at the tidy house, that I supervised everyone cleaning thoroughly earlier today.

We settle down for the left over stew and start conversations. "So, anything interesting happen while we were gone?" Jack asks. "Prim got a boyfriend." Prim drops her spoon in shock of my reply.

"Primrose Everdeen, is this true?" My mother demands. Prim mumbles a yes. "What's his name?" Gwen asks. "Rory Hawthorne," Prim says quietly, but not quiet enough. Now it's my mother's turn to drop her spoon. "Katniss, get your bow."

I am laughing so hard I'm crying. "Don't worry Ms. Everdeen. Katniss has already threatened Rory _and_ Gale's lives," Peeta reassures her. I smirk at the memory and Prim glares at me. I wink at her from across the table.

That night, the nightmares plague me again.

T_he truck crashes against the car over and over, but each time, someone different is in the car. All of my loved ones. First my father, then Madge, then Annie, then Finnick, then Gale, then Prim, then my mother, my father and then Peeta. I scream each time for them to get out, in the hope I will save them, but with no such luck. Every time I can't save them, I part of me dies with them. Peeta's scream is so haunting. It replays over and over._

I scream myself awake. "How can this be fair?" I mutter to myself, Peeta's finally look still fresh in my mind. I pick up the phone and dial his number. "Hello?" "Peeta?" My voice cracks. "Katniss, are you okay?" "I had a nightmare, I'm sorry; I had to check you were okay. I'm sorry if I woke you up," I confess. "You didn't wake me. I had one too." I smile at the fact that I can share this with him.

"C-can I come over? I need to see you." "Please hurry," I tell him. I can basically hear him smiling. "I'll be there in ten minutes."

He arrives with his school backpack. We embrace for around 10 minutes, just making sure that this isn't another nightmare, before sitting down on the couch. "Want to talk about you dream?" He nods. "My mother was-" he stops and shakes his head. "I'm sorry, I can't. It's too difficult. I will tell you eventually, but right now, it's too soon. Do you want to talk about yours?" I shake my head. I'm too raw to even consider how I would put what I dreamt into words. "I know how you feel. It's too difficult to even think about it."

We fall asleep in my bed, wrapped in each other's arms. We wake at 5:00am. I decide we should get up and pretend as though Peeta just came over for breakfast. Once we're dressed, we go downstairs and watch TV until we hear someone else stir.

* * *

By the time we get to school we are both half asleep. Now that everyone knows, it's a lot easier because they know not to ask questions. It's only when I'm falling asleep in science, someone asks.

"You get nightmares too?" I snap my head up and see the second to last person I would expect. "I'm sorry?" "I've been where you are. Still am. Here, I photocopied my notes so you can catch up." _Clove is popular and mean… why is she being nice to me?_

"I'm so confused. I thought you hated me?" She laughs. "Yeah, firstly, I just want to apologise for all the shitty things Glimmer made me do." _Made her do?_ "She's such a bitch." I chuckle. "Isn't she supposed to be like, your best friend or something?" Clove shrugs. "We were. Then she turned into supermassivemegaslut with her fake boobs and fake hair and I became more for a body guard."

"Should you really be taking the piss out of her fake boobs?" Clove looks at me proudly. "These puppies are all me." "Holy shit," I mutter. She laughs again. "So yeah, I would have come and said hi to you years ago but I had this twisted sense of loyalty towards her." "Why me? And why now?" I ask still confused.

"Because you're the kind of person I'd love to be friends with. You're loyal, moody and fucking insane with a bow. Plus, now Glimmer can annoy Finch and I can escape while they check their make up in their science experiment." We glance over and laugh at Glimmer and Finch looking at their reflections in a sheet of aluminium.

"Hey, do you want to sit with us at lunch? Couldn't have you hanging with _that_ now could we?" She smiles. "I was going to ask you anyway considering I've already told Glimmer to fuck off." _I like this girl._ "So does this mean that we're friends?" I nod. "Friends," I say extending my hand to her to shake.

* * *

When Clove and I sit at the lunch table everyone goes quiet. Clove clears her throat and starts to say something. "I just want to say sorry for being such a cow to you all. I'm not actually like that; it was just how I was expected to act." Everyone stares blankly at her.

She drops her head to her hands. "Why did Glimmer turn me into such a bitch?!" "So you're being serious? You're not just messing with us?" Madge asks sceptical. Cloves head flies up. "What? No! I'm with all of you guys, I hate myself for acting the way Glimmer made me. She's awful to you guys, and don't get me started on Finch. I'm sick of it now. I told you to get a life and started talking to Katniss. I am so sorry for being such an ass to you guys."

Everyone exchanges looks, like they're having a silent conversation. Madge nods at me. "Okay, we accept your apology." A smile dances on Clove's face and she lets out a breath of relief.

"So, Clove, got a date to the dance?" Clove shakes her head violently. "I was going with Cato, but he's such a dick I broke it off. He can go with Glimmer for all I care." She stares downheartedly at her food. Finnick snickers. "Well the broken nose he's sporting would look awful next to your dress." We all turn to see Cato hunched over his lunch tray with two black eyes.

"Oh my god! What happened?" I raise my hand and show her my knuckles. "I am proud to say, I am responsible for that." Clove laughs uncontrollably. Peeta kisses me knuckles and I blush. I turn to see Clove smiling at the guy sitting next to Cato, Marvel. He mouths 'hi' and she blushes, mouthing it back.

"Uh, hello! Someone moves on fast!" I nudge her back to reality. "Oh um yeah…" she mumbles. "Clovey has a crush on Marvel!" Gale exclaims._ Here he goes with nicknames again. _"Keep it down dumbass!" Clove hisses. I laugh at her nickname for him.

"When did the flirting start?" Annie asks. "A few days after I told Cato I didn't want to go to the dance with him because he is a jackass with major attitude problems." "And when was that?" Clove shrugs. "Around a week before the holiday. I saw him a few times, but I was always with Glimmer and Finch so I never had a chance."

Peeta glances over her shoulder. "Well it seems you have more of a shot than Glimmer does." We look over at their table again, to see Marvel brushing Glimmer off then blushing as Clove smiles at him.

When we turn back around Gale, Finnick and Madge start singing. "Clove and Marvel sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes-" Clove launches an apple at Gale's head. In an attempt to dodge it he falls off of his chair. We all laugh at him and his trying to stay mad fails; he ends up laughing with us.

* * *

**did you guys enjoy it? **

**If you don't like clove i dont care because i think she is fucking badass:')**

**REVIEW I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH THANK YOU OKAY BYE**


	36. Romantic Gestures

Chapter Thirty six – Romantic Gestures (PPOV)

"Poor Clove," Finnick remarks. Gale nods. "I know right. We should help her out with Marvel, it's the least we could do. And we know that Marvel isn't as _big _as a jackass." "I sit next to him in Astronomy; he's a decent guy when he's not with Cato." I add.

"We could get Clove to strut by while you guys ask him what he thinks of her. His reaction could get you guys to get him to ask her to the dance." Madge suggests. "That could work. Okay, we'll find Clove and I'll text you, Peeta, when we're around the corner," says Katniss. "Okay, we'll see you in a bit." The girls disappear around the corner.

"Marvel!" We wave him over. He puts up a finger to say he'll be one minute. We listen in to their conversation. "Cato, what are you talking about?" "You heard me. What were you doing with Glimmer last night?!" Cato's voice is angrier than I've ever heard it. "I wasn't with Glimmer last night." Cato laughs loudly to get attention. "Stop bullshitting me Marvel. She pocket dialled me." "Well she must have been fucking someone else because I was by myself." Cato pushes his shoulder. "You're such an asshole Cato." Marvel pushes past him and towards us.

"Hey guys, what's up?" We try to put what just happened into the back of out minds. "We were wondering what you thought about Clove." His eyes widen. "What? Why? Was she talking about me?" I chuckle and slap his shoulder. "You've got it bad man." He blushes and smiles at the floor. "I guess I do."

"Well, as you probably know, Clove doesn't have a date to the dance anymore and we were wondering if maybe, you'd like to ask her," says Gale. His eyes widen again. "What would I even say or do? She's not like normal girls so my usual kinds of 'romantic gestures' would go unnoticed by her. What would I do for someone so… special?" I prevent myself from 'aw'ing and nod instead.

Just then my phone buzzes. A text from Katniss saying they're coming around the corner. I look over Marvel's shoulder and smirk.

* * *

(CPOV)

"Shit, there he is." Annie giggles. "It's simple. Walk by him, catch his eye, smile and then keep walking," Madge tells me. "I wonder if that's why it's called the walk by," I say sarcastically. Katniss snorts and I mentally scold myself, reminding not to be such a sarcastic piece of shit. That is exactly what I'm trying to leave behind with the memories of being friends with Glimm.

"Come on Clove, let's do this." I start to walk around the corner, the girls behind me. I see the guys nudge Marvel and nod towards me. I freeze and turn around to run but Katniss and Madge grab me and turn me back around.

_Left foot, right foot, left foot, right foot _I command my feet. The closer I get to him, the faster my heart pounds. It's in my ears now and I can't hear anything. As he turns and sees me everything turns to slow motion.

_Ok, catch his eye,_ we make eye contact. _Now smile, _the corners of my mouth curl up into a half smile and I tuck a rogue strand of hair behind my ear. I swear I see him drooling a little. I avert my eyes down to the floor, and then back up in front of me. _Left foot, right foot, left foot, right foot. _I push open the door as strut into the parking lot.

"You did it!" Annie squeals. I high five them. "That was amazing Clove." "You were so hot!" Madge adds. "Did you see him? He was dribbling like a dog." Katniss laughs. "The guys are coming out. I need to catch up to Peeta, he's my ride." We wave goodbye to Katniss and watch her and Peeta have a romantic reunion. Sometimes I wish I had something like that but then I remember who I am.

"Ok guys, I have to get home." They giggle as they look over my shoulder. I guess they're just ogling over Gale and Finnick. I roll my eyes and turn towards my car when someone is shoved on top of me.

I'm lying underneath him now, staring into his eyes. I can feel his muscles through his top and I can't help but smirk. "Hey." "Hey there." "Have a nice trip?" I ask. He shrugs. "I'd visit there again." We laugh, causing the full effect of his weight on top of me to crush me.

We stay like this for a few moments. "Uh, Marvel?" "Yeah?" "Do you mind getting off me?" His face goes red. "Shit, sorry," he mumbles as he clambers off me. He stretches out his hand to help me up. I take it. He pulls me up with such force, I almost lose my balance again and he has to catch me. He doesn't even give me a chance to find my feet before saying "Do you want to go out with me tonight?"

"L-like a date?" I stammer. He nods slowly but seeing my expression quickly changes his mind. "O-or just as friends, if you want. I mean, I don't mind if you just-" "A date sounds… nice." He smiles goofily in return. "I'll meet you at Joe's at six then." I blush.

_Joe's Café and Book Store is where I used to work. One day I was waiting tables and a familiar face walked in. There I was, thinking he was this athlete all star ladies man and there he was, reading the Goblet of Fire with his glasses. He looked adorable._

"_I didn't know you were such a nerd." He looked up and when he saw me, his face dropped. He got ready to run when I stopped him. "Don't worry I won't tell anyone. I think it's a nice change from dickhead Marvel I see at school. Your glasses suit you, you should wear them more often." "I wear contacts. I usually think I look like a freak with my glasses on but… thanks." He offered me a shy smile and I refilled his drink. "You know, I prefer this Clove, the Clove when you're not with Glimm. You're less of a bitchy girl and more… human." _

_It was after he said that to me was when I started noticing. Noticing how I acted when I was with Glimmer. I was horrible and I hated myself for it._

"I'll see you at six."

* * *

When I got home I dialled Katniss' number. "Marvel asked me on a date and I have no idea what to wear." "White lace dress, leather jacket, red lipstick. And wear your hair down" she adds. "Thanks, I don't know what I'd do if I'd asked Glimmer to dress me." Katniss snorts. "You wouldn't be going on the date in the first place. Did you see the way she was all over him today?!" I laugh. "She was practically in his lap!" I tell her.

"But he shoved her off so that's the good part," I add. "No, I think the good part was when he fell on top of you." My ears get hot. "You saw that?" I ask, embarrassed. "The whole school saw it Clove. You should have seen Glimmer's face, it was priceless!" I smirk, picturing the look Glimmer must have given me, having her ex-best friend and the guy she wants to fuck on top of each other like that. "You must remind me to kick Gale's ass for doing that." Katniss laughs again.

"You should really be thanking him. I'm sure Marvel would have asked you out one way or another but I could see that you didn't mind having things happen the way they did." I scoff at her comment. "Sorry Katniss, but I'm not like Glimmer. I don't just see the first guy in the hallway and fuck him." She chuckles. "I know you're not like her. Used to think you were but now, I _know _you're not." "Thanks Katniss."

We say goodbye and hang up. I check the time. 6:00pm. _SHIT!_ _Oh well, Marvel will just have to wait._ I slip into my dress and put on the make up Katniss suggested. I leave my hair down and stare in the mirror. If only my mum could see me now. I'm hoping she'd be proud. My first date. _This should be interesting. I really hope he wears his glasses tonight. I'd love to have a conversation with the real Marvel._

I jump in the car at 6:20pm and make my way to Joe's.


	37. Intimidatingly Beautiful

Chapter Thirty seven- Intimidatingly Beautiful (MarPOV)

When I get to the Café I check my watch and see that I'm ten minutes late. _Shit._ I look around and release a breath of relief when I see that Clove isn't here. _Thank fuck girls are always late. _I was so preoccupied thinking about what I was going to say to her I lost track of time.

I sit down at my usual table and immerse myself in the magic of the triwizard tournament, occasionally glancing at the door. Every time the bell rings, I can't help but jump. My heart sinks when I see it's not her. I check my watch again. She's twenty minutes late. I chuckle to myself. _Girls._

Pushing my glasses up my nose, I start from the top of the page. "I didn't know you were such a nerd." The corners of my mouth curl upwards. I drop my book and see the most beautiful girl before me. "You clean up nice," is the wittiest comment I can come up with. "Your glasses suit you; you should wear them more often." I shrug. "I wear contacts. I used to think my glasses made me look like a freak, but now that you've said that I think I might," I say, changing our first _human_ conversation slightly.

She giggles and blushes. _HOLY FUCK NUGGETS! I made THE Clove blush AND giggle?! _She takes the seat opposite mine. I grab the first piece of paper from my pocket and use it to save my page.

"It's weird being back here." "I still love coming here. Although, it's never been the same since you left. I used to love our conversations. It was the most real thing that would happen in my weeks. When you quit, I still came in the hope I'd see you just sitting about." She smiles at me. "I always thought you just spoke to me so you could get Glimmer's number or some shit. That's what most guys do." I open my mouth to counter such a bogus accusation when the waitress comes over.

Her and Clove make small talk about a girl named Jackson before she takes our order. "So what can I get you guys?" "Mocha with extra cream and a slice of rocky road," Clove and I say at the same time. "Woah you guys are like twins… okay, coming right up." The waitress disappears into the kitchen and I turn to Clove.

"That was freaky. Why rocky road?" "My mother used to make her own and whenever I couldn't sleep we used to stay up and eat it, talking about everything and anything. I loved it so much. She was like my best friend." I look at her inquisitively. "_Was?_" She stares vacantly at the floor and then shakes her head.

"So what happened with you and Cato at the end of school?" she asks, swiftly changing the subject. "Oh, that." I huff and slump back in my chair. "He's convinced I was with Glimmer last night. She pocket dialled him and heard moaning or some shit. He was pretty pissed; maybe he has feelings for her or something." She frowns. "Were you with Glimmer last night?" I laugh until I realise she was serious. "Fuck no! There is no way I'd ever chase after girls like Glimmer. They just string you along for months on end, fuck you a few times and then break your heart. Not my type of girl." She chuckles. "And what is your type of girl?"

I open my mouth to answer something ridiculously sweet but the waitress comes over with our order, so I settle for a wink, hoping she'd get the message.

About half way through my mocha, I realise I need a piss. "I'll be right back," I tell her. She nods, taking another bite of her rocky road. I set my book down on the table and walk to the restroom.

* * *

(CPOV)

Once Marvel has disappeared, I feel lost. He makes me feel at home. I look around and notice that the café has emptied vastly. Only a few couples and groups remain. I love how we were so caught up in our own world, talking about books and movies that we hadn't even noticed. It turns out; both of us are massive book nerd. Just something we got used to hiding.

My eye catches the piece of paper, he used as a bookmark, sticking out of his book slightly. I can read the first four letters of my name. Curiosity gets the better of me, an inherited trait from my mother, and I pull out the slip. It's a list

_Clove –_

_Say hi – check_

_Ask her out to Joe's – check_

_Ask her to the dance – _

"Shit…" I look up to see a very flushed Marvel, his face plastered with embarrassment. "Why me? You could have any girl in the school, and you choose the crazy psychopath that likes to play with knives." He chuckles nervously and takes his seat. "You basically just told me why. You're not easy or giggly and annoying, you're a challenge and you actually have a brain instead of air in your head. You're fucking badass Clove. You're intimidatingly beautiful. You're… perfect." My cheeks get hot and my heart is in my throat.

"Thanks," is all I can muster. "You're welcome." We stay in silence for a few minutes, my eyes run over his features. His mousy brown hair tousled carelessly, although I'm sure that's because he's been running his hands through it, his hazel brown eyes staring into mine. He has dimples that appear when he smiles at me.

I break my thoughts. "I should get going." I stand up and he stands with me. "I'll walk you out." He pays the bill, refusing to let me pay a penny as 'this is a date' and walks me to the door. He opens it like a gentleman and we both step outside. I can't stand the awkward silence any longer.

I stand on my tiptoes and kiss him on the cheek. "Yes." He recovers from his blush and raises an eyebrow. "Yes what?" I roll my eyes. I know he just wants to hear me say it. He smirks at my gesture. "Yes I'll go to the dance with you." Before he can say anything else, and before he can change his mind, I turn on the ball of my foot and walk away, making sure he gets a good look at what he has just achieved.

I get halfway to my car when I get a text.

_Turn around douchebag._

I spin and find Marvel standing behind me with a smile on his face. "Can I call you?" I nod. "Sure, but I will see you tomorrow you know?" He smiles. "I know." We part ways again but when I get in my car, my phone rings. "Dude! Seriously?!" He laughs. "Just making sure it works. Okay, see you tomorrow Clovey!" "Shut the fuck up, you know I hate nicknames!" We laughs and say goodbye with a smile on my face.

* * *

**Ok, so i wrote a song with the same title as this chapter so if you love me please check it out because i'm really proud of it **

** watch?v=LE-v-eeXPk0&feature=results_video**

**I LOVE YOU ALL REVIEW**


	38. The Victors

Chapter Thirty eight – The Victors (KPOV)

Preparation for the dance on Friday is underway. Banners are being hung, lights and music set up and everyone was going mad. It is literally all anyone is talking about. Although our conversations want to drift towards Marvel and Cloves situation. Due to Marvel and Cato's fall out, he's been hanging out with us, thus making it a lot more difficult to talk to either one about the other.

Finally, when we were getting changed for gym, we had the chance to talk to Clove alone. "Where is she?" "I don't know but she'd better hurry up or else she's going to make us all late," Annie replies. Annie has always hated being late for lessons.

Clove walks in smiling. She starts to get changed, ignoring our presence. "Okay," I say crossing my arms. "Spill the beans." She chuckles but continues ignoring me. I grab her shoulders and shake her violently. "Who are you and what have you done with Clove you giggling weirdo?!" I scream. She just laughs harder. "Okay! Okay!" I release her and she wipes the tears of laughter from her eyes.

"You know that 'date' Marvel and I went on?" We nod. She then proceeds in telling us all about the list and we 'aw'. She sighs. "Gosh, liking someone is hard work. Think I need to take it out on some targets." Clove grabs my hand and we leave Annie and Madge over by the treadmills, while they drool over the guys again, and head over to the targets.

Our school loves to train with some insane equipment, weapons being one of them. I pick up my bow and arrows as Clove picks up her knives. We exchange a look. She nods and I turn the targets to moving level Expert.

Knife after knife, arrow after arrow, and the bull's eye is hit. We high five and the guys cheer us. We turn to watch as Marvel and Peeta throw spears, like us, hitting the bull's eye. Soon, Gale and Finnick join them, Gale with his bow and Finnick with his trident.

Madge and Annie cheer from behind the safety lines. We approach the guys when their set of over. "Not bad," Clove praises. Marvel cocks an eyebrow. "What are you talking about? We were _Marvelous_!" We all laugh. "What is it with you guys and your cheesy jokes?" Peeta puts his arm around my waist. "Why did the cheese bun cross the road?" I roll my eyes. "Why, Peeta?" "Because you were on the other side."

He kisses my cheek and I chuckle. "Well Mr Cheese Bun, maybe you should check more carefully next time you cross the road. There may be psychos in sports cars trying to kill you." "OH! Do you want some cold water for your burn Peet?!" Finnick hollers. I kiss Peeta sorry and turn to the others.

"Ready for round two?" We reset the targets and start the process over again.

* * *

When we walk into the lunch hall I hear a shout. "Hey look! It's the Victors!" the whole lunch hall cheers and I ask Annie what's going on. "We made a video of you guys being kickass in the gym and released it to the school." My mouth drops open. "ANNIE!" "Don't shout at me! It's was Madge's idea, I just filmed and edited it." She puts her hands up in surrender.

"Calm down Catnip. It just made us look more awesome than we already were. Plus, I don't mind if it shows the guys what they're messing with if they try it on with Madge." Madge giggles feverishly as Gale swoops her into his arms and plants a kiss on her lips, showing all the guys in the room. I roll my eyes and say "Get a room!" before sitting down in my usual chair.

"Gale's right Kat. About the awesome thing, not about the Madge thing," Peeta adds. I kiss him lovingly, sending the same message Gale sent to the guys, to the girls. "I love you." "I love you too," I say with a smile. His thumb brushes over my cheek sending a buzz through my body.

* * *

I get home and slump on my bed. I look over at the fuckload of homework I have to do for tomorrow and open up tumblr in the hope it would disappear. At around 10:30pm, I decide I really should get it done but, a skype message pops up.

_Feel like talking?_

I click video chat. "What are you doing up this late?" She sighs. "A lot on my mind." "You know Prim, I am just next door. There is a thing called walking." She flops back on her bed. "I'm too lazy!" I chuckle and she sits back up.

"Penny for them." "I'm scared about the dance." My brows furrow. "There's no need to be scared little duck. You'll do fine." She looks down and twiddles her thumbs. "I don't know." I know that look. "Katniss, what if I'm not as pretty as the other girls?" I shake my head. "You're not as pretty as them Prim. You're more _beautiful_ inside and out. I know hundreds of people that know what I'm saying is true."

I don't wait for her to answer. I storm into her room and scoop her into my arms. "Don't you dare feel like that. Not again. You're perfect Prim." She nods and cries into my shoulder.

The doorbell rings half an hour later and Prim looks up. "Who's that?" she sniffs. I sigh in relief and shout that it's open. Rory bursts in out of breath. "Sorry, I kind of had to run here." We laugh and he sits down next to Prim on the bed. "What are you doing here?" He kisses her cheek. "Katniss texted me to come over quickly." "I knew that look you gave me. I've seen it before Prim. I needed my back up." I wink and Rory.

We all squish onto the sofa, a blanket draped over our legs, and watch Prim's favourite movie. I hear Rory and Prim whispering and I decide to fake tiredness so I can give them some privacy. I'm glad Rory can convince her of all the things I told her. If it had to be anyone, I'm definitely happy it's him.

When I walk down the stairs later on, to get a glass of water, I discover them both asleep in each other's arms. My mind floats to Peeta and I smile. I kiss the top of their heads and tuck the blanket around them.

"Katniss?" "Yeah Rore?" I whisper. "Thank you. So much," he whispers back. I ruffle his hair. "No need. I know we'd all do anything for her." He smiles in the darkness. "I know that too. I guess it just comes naturally when you're in love." I kiss his cheek and say goodnight again.


	39. Effie and Haymitch's Announcement

Chapter Thirty nine – Effie and Haymitch's Announcement (PPOV)

We'd all be told to head to the auditorium for an unscheduled assembly. I sit with Gale on the top row. I spot Katniss' braid a few rows down. "Have you got any paper?" I nudge Gale. He hands me a scrap piece of paper with Maths equations on it and I scrunch it into a ball. I launch the ball of paper at the back of her head, hitting right in the centre. She whips her head round to glare at whoever threw it. When she sees me I blow her a kiss. She rolls her eyes and shakes her head, suppressing a smile.

Miss Trinket and Mr Abernathy, or Effie and Haymitch as we've become used to calling them, walk onto the stage. "Can we have everyone's attention?" Effie asks sweetly. The chatter continues. "SHUT UP!" Haymitch bellows. The whole hall falls silent in second. Effie nods at Haymitch in thank you.

"We have a few announcements. Firstly, we need a band to play at the dance. I know its short notice but it turns out the DJ is only booked for half of the dance." "Eejit," Haymitch mutters, his quiet insult amplified by the microphone. "So if anybody is interested please come and see me, after the assembly."

A few chatters fly around the hall, people discussing whether on not they should volunteer. "Secondly," Effie continues "Mr Abernathy and I have some _very_ exciting news." She pauses to look at Haymitch who is smiling. _If the scowling drunk is smiling then this must be very big news._ "We're pregnant!" Effie beams,

The whole crowd whoops, claps and cheers. Haymitch swoops her in for a kiss and the girls 'aw'. We all knew about Haymitch's wife, Mayslee's, passing five years back so knowing he has finally moved on is brilliant. Not only has he moved on, he's having a kid!

"Way to go!" I slap him on the back after the assembly. "Thanks kid. Oh and not to be all sappy but considering you guys are our _favourite_ students, we want you to be there at the wedding." "YOU'RE GETTING MARRIED TOO?!" Finnick shouts. I swear I see Haymitch blush before his scowl etched face returns. "Well, she doesn't know that yet so keep your mouth shut boy!" he scolds. Finnick pretends to zip his mouth shut.

We join the girls, who are still fussing over Effie. I know Katniss has never been fond of Effie (going from the drawings on her desk in art the first day I met her) but her and Haymitch have always been close. He was like her mentor, giving her 'the tough love she needed', as she put it, and I can definitely see she's happy for them.

"Hey Kat? You can sing right?" Clove asks. She nods. "And Peeta, you play guitar?" I nod. Clove gasps. "You guys! We should perform at the dance! Katniss on vocals, Peeta on guitar, Madge on keys, Gale on bass and me on drums!" Marvel's mouth drops open. "You play drums?" Clove smirks and nods. "Wow that's hot." She winks at him before turning her attention back to us.

"I'll perform at the dance when an Avox wins a singing competition," Katniss states. "Come on Katnissssssss! It'll be so much fun! Fin, Marvel and I can do lights and effects. I have a bunch of footage of us, from the past week that I could put into a video montage" Annie tells us. Everyone turns to Katniss and does puppy dog eyes. Her eyes sweep across the whole group, he face staying neutral until she reaches me. She stares at me and I pout my lips to guilt her even more. She groans. "Fine, I'll do it." Gale high fives me. "But we need a name," she adds. "What about The Victors? Kind of gives us a real reason for being called that," I suggest. Everyone agrees. We tell Effie and get to work.

* * *

"Okay so what songs do we all know?" "How about a Selena Gomez song?" Gale shakes his head. "I'm sorry, but please remember you have two dudes in your band, Madge." "Um… what about Kings of Men by Dancing Lotus?" Clove suggests. Katniss shakes her head. "I won't be able to pull off the rap, sorry. What about a P!nk song?" I nod. "Blow me (one last kiss) is a good song. Great for a band." We finally all agree.

"We need more than one song though guys. How about… Blow me (one last kiss) – P!nk, Determinate – Lemonade Mouth, I knew you were trouble – Taylor Swift, Tonight Tonight – Hot Chelle Rae, Kiss me slowly – Parachute and one more…" Clove ponders, twirling a drum stick in her fingers.

I decide to speak up. "Uh, I wrote a song we could perform." "Play it for us baker boy!" Gale shouts, handing me the guitar. I play the song and everyone is impressed. "I didn't know you could sing too!" Madge claps her hands. "Peeta should sing it. I wouldn't feel right singing it," Katniss confesses. "It's a duet Katniss. Sing it with me?" It was supposed to come out more as a statement but came out as a question.

She nods and Clove woops. She turns to the window and pretends it's the crowd. "Thank you ladies and gentlewhores. Our sixth and final song of the evening will be Burn by our very own…" She spins around and gestures her arms towards me in a huge windmill motion. "PEETA MELLARK!" Everyone in the room cheers and claps as if they were the crowd and I feel a blush creep on my cheeks.

Katniss struggles with the dance routines and we all usually end up laughing in a heap on the floor. Sometimes she forgets her words, but I'm convinced it's just stage fright and I give her a reassuring kiss.

* * *

I drive Katniss home afterwards and we go into her house. "PRIM!" She comes sprinting out the kitchen and stands to attention. "What do you have to say?" I ask her. Katniss looks at us in confusion. "Peeta is the best person in the whole wide world. He makes the best cookies and I love him lots and lots," Prim says and she rocks back on forth, going up on her tiptoes. I pull the cookies from my bag and hold it in front of her. She goes to grab it but I pull it back. She rolls her eyes and kisses my cheek before I release the bags and she runs back to where she came from.

I turn to Katniss. "What. The. Acutal. Fuck." I laugh as she stands there, still confused by what just happened. I pick her up bridal style and carry her up the stairs. I wobble on my leg but all the upper body strength from working at the bakery help me keep my balance. We kick open her door and throw Katniss, who is laughing hysterically screaming for me to put her down, on the bed.

She rolls on her back and pats the space next to her on the bed. I sit next to her and play with the tip of her braid.

"How many songs have you written?" I shrug. "I used to write every other day but when my mother died, I stopped completely. Burn is the second song I've written since." She raises an eyebrow. "Second?" I smirk. "Yeah, the first was the day after I told you I liked you. I guess you have that effect on me," I say, nudging her.

She grabs the ruff of my shirts and pulls me down to her, kissing me lazily. My thumb strokes her cheek and she pulls back, looking into my eyes. Her eyes are smiling at me, forcing one onto my lips. "Do you want to practice?" she asks. I furrow my brows. "Well, to be honest, I don't think I'm a _bad_ kisser-" "The song you moron!" I laugh and kiss her again before grabbing her guitar and playing the chords.

* * *

**sigh, i have so much homework to do. PROCRASTINATION TIME.**

**yeah sorry this took so long it's just i've been editing videos and singing and reading and sleeping and going to a theme park and being ridiculously awesome as always;) just joking... **

**I HAVE A WEEK'S HOLIDAY NOW! (well, starting tomorrow after my drama examD:) SO I CAN TYPE UP CHAPTERS TO MY HEARTS CONTENT! and don't worry, more Peeniss Everlark is coming up soon:):):):):)**

**KEEP READING, REVIEWING AND DFTBA I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH YOUR REVIEWS AND PM'S MAKE ME HAPPY OKAY**


	40. Final Preparations

Chapter Forty – Final Preparations (KPOV)

We had the songs prepared, the dance routines ready and the name for our band. Now all we need are outfits.

We are all waiting in the music room so we could get some last minute practice before the dance tomorrow, but Madge still isn't here. "Dude, where is she?" Gale shrugs. "Don't ask me, she texted me ten minutes ago saying she'd be here and I've already called her 4 times."

As if on cue, a very excited Madge bursts into the room with shopping bags and a smile plastered on her face. "So that's where you've been," I say sarcastically. She rolls her eyes at me. "For _all_ of your information, these are for you so shut up and try them on."

She hands us each a bag and I go into the staff bathroom to change. Once again Madge has pulled out all the stops. My outfit consists of a white dress with black lacing that stops at the knee and my favourite red Doc Martins. In the bottom of the bag there's a note.

_Wear with signature braid and red lipstick. _

I smile. _She really does know me too well. _I walk back into the music room and find I'm the last one to arrive. Gale and Peeta are talking, Peeta's back to me. When I walk in Clove wolf whistles and Gale nudges Peeta, who turns around. His jaw drops as his eyes fall on me. I blush. "D-do I look… okay?" Peeta walks over to me and kisses me hungrily. "You're so beautiful." My face is probably as red as my boots.

"But look at all of you! You look amazing!" Our outfits were uncoordinated but it worked. Gale is wearing a whit t-shirt with a black leather jacket and dark jeans. Madge is wearing a purple shirt with a black skater skirt and black converse. Clove is wearing a white tank top, a green blazer, knee high converse and green high waisted shorts (because a drummer in a skirt is just plain stupid). Lastly, Peeta is wearing a blue shirt with a black tie loose around his neck, black jeans and blue converse.

"Well don't we all look attractive," Gale remarks. Madge giggles and kisses him. Clove rolls her eyes. "Yes, I get it, you're all in relationships. Now, if you could take your tongues out of each others throats long enough to practice that would be just _swell._" Gale breaks his kiss and glares at Clove who smiles smugly.

After practising the songs a couple hundred times we take a break. "We all still going to yours to get ready tomorrow?" Peeta asks Madge. She nods. "It's lucky my house is so big, considering we have two newbies." Clove looks up from her phone dazed. "Hm? What's going on?" I chuckle. "While you were flirting, Madge just said you could get ready at hers, with all of us, for the dance tomorrow. If you wanted that is." Clove smiles at Madge. "Really?" Madge returns the smile and nods.

* * *

(MarPOV)

"Oi!" Finnick snaps his fingers in front of my face. I look up from my phone. "What? What's going on?" Annie rolls her eyes. "Looks like Peeta isn't the only one we're going to be calling 'lover boy'," she tells Finnick. He nods and snorts in agreement. I feel my ears get hot and mumble a sorry.

"Finished!" Annie announces. We watch back the montage along with the lights and effects on a computer generated version of the stage, on Annie's computer. "Annie that is fucking awesome!" She giggles. I text Clove.

_The video is freaking mental, I can't wait for you guys to see it._

"Do you have to tell her everything? I'm surprised you don't text her when you're taking a shit!" Finnick shouts, looking over my shoulder at my phone. I punch his arm and feel my phone vibrate in my hand.

_I can't wait either. The songs are awesome. Got our outfits today too._

I forget to reply as my mind drifts to all the sexy things she could be wearing. I must have phased out for a while because my phone vibrates again.

_Don't let your imagination get the better of you M;) Not trying to sound like Glimmer or anything but I think you'll like it._

I smirk at my phone. "Seriously, dud, stop before you get a hard on." I punch his arm, harder than last time, but he just laughs. Annie just rolls her eyes.

* * *

(PPOV)

"You free tonight?" Katniss shrugs. "Depends. Sell your plans to me." "Well, tonight I was hoping to take you on the _best_ candlelit picnic I've _ever_ taken you on. And then maybe a late night baking session." She pulls a face, mockingly taking her time deciding. I decide to speed up her decision and I claim her lips, trapping her in between myself and my car. She grabs my shirt, bringing me in closer. "I'll take that as a yes then," I say breaking the kiss. She laughs and opens the door of the passenger seat. I jump in the other side.

"What is it with you and late night picnics, anyway?" I shrug at her question. "I guess I prefer them to crowded restaurants. They're more… intimate." She nods approvingly at my answer and I turn into the car park.

"Where are we?" I jump out and open her door for her, ignoring her question. Getting the picnic out of the boot of the car, I grab her hand and lead her into the most secluded part. I cover her eyes as I lead her the last 200 meters.

As I uncover them, she gasps. "Welcome, to the Meadow." The Meadow is a small patch of grassland, surrounded by a circular wall with a gap for an entrance. The wall stops the cold night wind from biting our fingers, creating a cool summer air, while making it more private than ever. I called Gloss, who was working in a café nearby, to set out candles for me to light.

"This is amazing. I've never seen anything more beautiful." I wrap my arms around her waist from behind and whisper "I have." She turns around to face me. "I could live a thousand life times and never deserve you." I kiss her lovingly. "There's something else I want to show you." "There's more?!" she says sarcastically.

I make her shut her eyes again. I run around, lighting all the candles until the whole wall is lit. "Open your eyes." Katniss drops her hands from her face and her jaw drops with them. She rushes around the wall, letting her hands dance over every detail. Her finger traces my signature.

"They asked me to paint a mural of the things I loved. They said it could be an object of a person. So, I drew my life here." She walks to the centre, where I am standing, and spins slowly, her eyes looking from one end of the wall the other, where the entrances begins.

I started with the bakery, my father and Gwen in the shop. Then, my brothers teasing me about something, like always. Then, a giant picture of our group. We're all standing. Finnick is showing his muscles, holding his trident. Annie is smiling shyly holding her laptop. Gale is laughing with Madge on his back, his bow on the floor. Clove is smirking, her knives in hand while Marvel has his spear on his shoulders. Katniss is standing with her bow and arrow in hand, smiling at me, leaning on my spear. Across the top in bold letters, I have written 'THE VICTORS'. Then, I drew Prim, Rory, Rue and Thresh in the bakery, like they were the other day. Prim is laughing at Rory who has frosting on his face and Rue is squishing a cupcake into Thresh's nose. I smile at the memory. Then lastly, I painted a larger version of the picture of Katniss and I when we were drawing the rose.

She finally spins around to face me. "I know we're only sixteen but… you're the one for me, Katniss. You're the one that stops my nightmares. You're the one that makes me happy. You're the one that changed my life." She smiles, tears in her eyes.

I press play on the remote for the IPod doc in the basket and take her hand. The Only Exception by Paramore plays as we sway, spin, laugh and dance around.

As the last line of the song plays, I pull her towards me and I dip her back. I kiss her softly. When we pull away I whisper my words again. "You're the one."

* * *

**Well hey thur strangers... long time no see... I'M SORRY**

**let me explain myself:**

**We had a week's holiday for half term and unbeknown to me, I now have a social life. I spent most of my holiday with Burry and filming a music video dressed as a zombie so... busy shit. Next thing, I have had the most AWFUL writers block and I only finished this chapter a couple of nights ago because it was 3 in the morning and I couldn't sleep so yeah. And lastly, I've actually had less than 48 hours sleep this whole week because a certain SOMEONE (being a guy) keeps coming into my dreams and making me sad because y'know... kinda completely and utterly in love with him... so coolbeans.**

**ALSO, the song, Burn, that Peeta wrote was actually written by myself and my friend Oliver. I will be posting it on my music channel SongsToBeHeard soon so you guys can actually hear what it sounds like and it's not just a bunch of random lyrics. But in the meantime, check out JoshandBurry (other youtube) and go check out Ollivander's story because it's fricking awesome okay cool**

**Ollie : The Chatty Avox**

**My Twitter : soundlesssleep**

**My Tumblr : .com**

**COOL, okay I LOVE YOU ALL, YOUR REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY**


	41. Cupcakes and Kisses

**Just to get things straight, the last chapter was almost sickly sweet and i want to tone it down a bit so I skipped the rest of the picnic for your stomachs' benefit. I would also like to apologise incredibly for being such a crappy updater, but as you know i've been having writers block and some other problems and yeah okay just enjoy the chapter :):):)**

* * *

Chapter Forty – Cupcakes and Kisses (KPOV)

The whole date seemed as though time had stopped but when Peeta checked the time, it was almost 11:10pm. Time flies when you're young and in love, I guess.

We arrive at the bakery around 11:15 and creep inside. "Peeta?" "Yeah?" "Are we actually aloud to be in here?" A loud bang indicates he just walked into a counter. "Ow," he groans, I laugh. "Well, not exactly…" he trails off. I hear a click and the lights flicker on. "I left my dad a note but even if he doesn't find it, I don't think I'll get in trouble. I mean, we're only baking." He gives me a cheeky wink and a kiss on the cheek. "So what are we going to be making Chef?" I ask, standing to attention. A sly devilish grin spreads across his face.

He gets out the equipment and ingredients, and then guides me through the recipe. "I don't really want to wash up the mixer so we'll use at wooden spoon. So just mix up the ingredients for me while I wipe the sides,"– he turns his back for a second and I make my move– "Katniss, stop eating the cake batter!" he exclaims. I start to laugh and spray the batter all over his face. "Oh my god! I'm so sorry!" I try to look sorry too, but his face just makes me laugh harder. After he's cleaned up his face, he takes the lead and I just watch.

He puts the cupcakes in the oven and starts whipping some frosting. "Y'know Kat, there's not going to be any left for the cakes if you keep eating it?" says Peeta, as I take a teaspoon of the frosting. The oven timer pings and we get the cupcakes out. I smother them in frosting and Peeta decorates them with the messages.

The first two are a light blue with little ships on them and the words 'Meet me in the Park' only one finishes with From Finnick and the other says From Annie. The other is a pinkish red with the words 'Meet me at the Bandstand' and one finishing with From Marvel and the other one saying From Clove. "Are you sure this is going to work?" "For the tenth time Katniss, yes!" I chuckle at his irritability and kiss him on the nose. He lifts up another cupcake and holds it out to me. This one's green and has the words 'I love you, From Peeta' on it. "I love you too," I smile as I kiss him. We walk out to the car with the cupcakes and jump in.

* * *

(APOV)

_BBEP BEEP._ "URGH!" I groan. "Who the hell is texting me at this time?!" I jump out of bed and angrily grab my phone off the desk. It's from a blocked number.

_Open your front door, there's a surprise for you._

I stare at the message for a while, contemplating if it's from a murderer or not. Then, grabbing my brother's baseball bat, I make my way quietly down the stairs. I can't see anyone through the peephole so I open the door open just a crack. I feel like that girl in the horror movies that always goes out into the dark, no matter how much I scream at the screen for them to turn back.

"H-hello?" I say, but no one answers. I take a deep breath and ready my bat. I swing the door open and prepare to attack any masked maniacs. I find nothing but the dim street and a quaint little cupcake on my doormat. "Meet me in the Park from Finnick with a kiss," I read out loud. "If you're going to wake me up in the middle of the night I'd expect more than one freaking kiss on my cupcake," I grumble, trudging upstairs to find something more suitable to wear than my pyjama shorts and camisole.

Once changed, I tiptoe down the stairs again and leave a note on the counter, in case I'm not back and they find me gone. God only know what kind of a riot would break out. I make my way toward the park in the twilight. It's actually quite beautiful at night, here in 12. The stars are almost always out and, even in my sleepy daze, I never cease to admire it. I take a seat at the bottom of the slide and lie back, just staring up at the sky.

Someone sits next to me and mirror my laying down position. "Hey Annie," he says. "Hey Fin." We sit in the quiet for a while, just staring up. "It's beautiful isn't it?" I say quietly, as if I'm disturbing the peace. He points up at an alignment of stars. "See that? That's Orion's Belt. It consists of the three bright stars Alnitak, Alnilam and Mintaka. They mark the northern night sky when the sun is at its lowest point, and were a clear marker for ancient timekeeping." "Woah Galileo," I giggle "where'd you learn all of that?" "My dad used to take me camping. He's what you'd call an _enthusiast._" He folds his arms behind his head as a pillow and sighs. "My favourite is the Pegasus though. What the stars represented; a creature so free and beautiful… it reminds me of you." I thank the darkness for hiding my blush and curse Finnick silently for being so good with words.

"So, did you only wake me up to talk about the stars or…? Don't get me wrong, it's romantic and all but don't you think you could have thought of a better way of asking me on a date than leaving a cupcake on my doorstep at one in the morning?" His eyebrows knit together. "You're the one that sent me the cupcake." "Wait, what are you talking about?" I ask, confused. "Wait, what are _you _talking about?" he asks me, even more confused. "You sent me the cupcake…" "No I didn't, _you _sent _me _a cupcake. It was blue with a little ship on it and the words-" "Meet me in the Park!" we say together and laugh. "Peeta and Katniss are at the bakery tonight," Finnick mutters. I laugh again. "We have some sneaky friends," I says. He smiles at me.

"But they're the best. Honestly, I've been awake all night wondering if I should call you to see if you're awake and wanted to do something. It seems they sorted that out for me." He winks at me and I roll my eyes. "Not everything is handed to you on a silver platter you know? Some people actually work hard for what they want," I remind him. "You think I don't know that, Annie? I've been busting my balls for the past month working to figure out how to ask you to-" he cuts himself off sharply and coughs trying to cover it up. But I heard it. I look up at him; he's got his eyes shut tightly and is mutter insults at himself under his breath. "Ask me to what?" "It's nothing Anne, forget it, it doesn't matter, just me being stupid, like always." He says the last part so quietly and it breaks my heart. "Ask me to what, Finnick?" I ask again, this time with an insistence and my voice is harder and more demanding. He sits up; hiding his face in his hands, and takes a deep breath. He just looking up at the sky and I'm about to ask again when he says "Ask you to my girlfriend."

My breath hitches in my throat. "Peeta told me to ask you at the dance. The closer the dance has come, the more nervous I've become. I'm a wreck. My hands get sweaty and I'm always running my fingers through my hair. Every time I see you my heart beats faster and whenever you smile it skips a beat. At one point, you laughed and I thought my heart stopped and that I was going to die!" – I laugh quietly – "I've wanted to ask since the moment I saw you but I thought you deserved better. I just- I don't know. Everything's changed recently. I've grown up, because of you. I grew up because I wanted to be the guy you deserved. I guess, I'm telling you this because I just want to know how you feel about that or something I don't know. I'm just confused." His confession has done the same to me as it did last time. My knees have gone weak and my stomach feels like jelly. He turns to look at me for a reaction, but it's all still sinking in.

This boy is everything I've ever wanted. I'm pretty sure if he hadn't of asked me to the dance I wouldn't be going at all. He's one of my best friends. He's one of, if not the person, that know me the most. I don't know where I'd be without him. I answer with the single greatest word in the English language.

"Yes."

* * *

(CPOV)

This is ridiculous. It's 1:20 in the fucking morning and I'm at a bandstand, waiting for a _guy_, in the freezing cold. I sit down and wait. Why did Marvel even want to meet here? And why couldn't he have done this when the sun had risen? I yawn and check the time again.

"I'm here," I hear someone say. I look up and see Marvel looking very tired with his hair all out of place from being in bed. "Okay… _you're here._ Now what?" He rubs his eyes and sighs. "What do you mean Clove? All I know right now is you sent me a cupcake." "If I may correct you, you sent me the cupcake. There was no cupcakery sending on my behalf." He chuckles at my terminology and says "I know Peeta can make the whole cake thing look manly but you know I can't pull it off."

"I should have known," I say, rolling my eyes. "Clove, it's half one in the morning. Stop talking in riddles and explain please." He slumps down next to me and rests his head on my shoulder. "We both get sent a cupcake, thinking it's from the other. Neither one of us bakes. Peeta does. Neither of us is any good at the spontaneous romantic shit. Peeta is. See where I'm going with this?" He nods sleepily. "So what are we going to do?" I shrug. "We can plan our revenge later. But, not much is open at this time and I'm not going home now, I've been out of my bed for too long and I'm awake now. What do you _want _to do?"

He lifts his head and looks at me smiling. I get the idea he's going to try being the 'spontaneous romantic' I described neither of us as. "Kiss me," he says simply. I smile and I shut my eyes, leaning in slowly. A feeling I've never felt before rushes over my mind like a wave.

Must be magic.

* * *

**Thank you for readingggggggg**

**PM me or leave a review if you have any ideas for a chapter that might help me**

**I LOVE YOU ALL REVIEW AND STUFF LIKE YOU ALWAYS DO AND I WILL TRY TO UPDATE AS SOON AS POSSIBLE**


	42. Revenge is Sweet

Chapter Forty Two – Revenge is Sweet (FPOV)

Reluctantly, I take Annie home around 2:30am. _She said yes._ I get home and throw my keys into the bowl by the door. I quietly creep back up the stairs and fall onto my bed, my head swimming. _She said yes. _I can't stop smiling. I dig my phone out of my pocket and type a text to her.

_Goodnight Beautiful, sweet dreams x_

I quickly press send before I decide that it's a stupid cheesy idea and change my mind. I'm still in complete shock. I don't know why I expected her to say no but I could never have dreamed that it happened the way it did. My phone vibrates, making me jump.

_Night Fishy;) Oh, Clove says she and Marvel need to talk to us at Madge's but my parents are at work, do you think you could give me a lift? X_

I laugh at the nickname she gives me. I also wonder what Clove and Marvel need to talk to us about as I text back:

_Anything for you:) See you later x_

I drift to sleep with a smile still plastered on my face and one thing on my mind:

Annie Cresta is my girlfriend.

* * *

(CPOV)

I roll out of bed at 7:00am. I silently curse Peeta and Katniss for keeping me up but then smile at the memory of last night. I know we're not a couple but we're definitely not just friends. I don't even know what Marvel and I are anymore.

Madge texts me the address of her house and I write it down in my journal. I jump into the shower and wash my hair before getting out, drying it, and trying it in a bun. I throw my dress into my backpack along with my journal and walk downstairs. "Good morning," I say to my dad; I get a grunt in return. Rolling my eyes, I grab an apple for my breakfast and pick up my car keys. "I'm staying over at a friend's house tonight so I won't be home," I call over my shoulder as I slam the door, not giving him the chance to tell me otherwise. I jump in my car, open my journal to the page of the address, put it into the SatNav and begin on my way.

I turn up outside a huge mansion. It has a plaque on the wall beside the iron gates saying _Undersee Manor_. I grab my phone and dial Madge's number. "Hello?" "Hey Madge, it's Clove. Listen, I think I've taken a wrong turning somewhere or something because I'm outside the Mayor's house," I explain. "Oh brilliant, you're here! Come on in." The iron gates buzz and then start to open. I spot Madge standing at the front entrance waving. I drive up slowly, completely confused.

"Took you long enough to get here," she says as I get out of the car. I slap her on the arm. "I would have gotten here quicker if you'd told me that I was driving to the fucking Mayor's house, _Undersee._" She laughs and drapes her arm over my shoulders. "Welcome, Clove, to my humble abode!" "I can't believe you!" I yell as we walk through the house. We walk into a very large living room with a plasma TV. Everyone has already arrived. "What took you so long Furhman?" Finnick teases. I sneer at him. Marvel taps his lap and I sit on his legs, as there are no other seats. "So we'll spend the morning in the spa, have lunch and then at around 1:00pm we'll give Katniss her surprise and start to get ready," Madge tells us. We all agree and smile. Peeta told me what Katniss' surprise was and it made me think how lucky she is to have friends like them. It made me happy that I'm friend's with people like them.

"So uh- Finnick? Annie? Can we have a word outside?" Marvel asks awkwardly. They nod and follow us out of the room, the others' eyes watching us skeptically. "Ok, so last night Peeta and Katniss left cupcakes on our doorsteps and got us up at stupid 'o' clock in the morning-" "They did that to you too?" Annie interrupts me. "Yeah, we got cupcakes on our doorsteps too. I'm absolutely shattered, though, the night wasn't all bad," Finnick adds, smiling at Annie. Annie giggles but when I raise my eyebrows at her, she says, "Later." "Well, we want to get revenge for getting us up," Marvel says, getting to the point. "And we need your help," I add. "What did you have in mind?" Annie says, smirking.

* * *

(MarPOV)

"So, are you all ready to go into the spa?" Madge asks, when we get back into the lounge. "Sure, but before we do, Annie and I have an announcement," says Finnick. "You're not pregnant are you, Anne?" Gale asks in mock seriousness. She rolls her eyes. "No, Annie isn't pregnant but she is officially my girlfriend," Finnick replies calmly. He's met with silence and then a "FINALLY!" from Peeta. We all clap and cheer as Finnick kiss Annie on the lips passionately (which is met by a wolf-whistle from Gale). When they finally part, Annie's cheeks are red and Finnick's arm is wrapped tightly around her waist. "Um… let's go into the spa now," Annie mumbles shyly.

Madge shows us into an enormous room full of spa equipment. "I can see why you would want to keep this a secret!" I laugh as we all walk in. "Where do you guys want to start?" Peeta asks. I exchange a look with Finnick and he nods. "Well, how about you all get into the Jacuzzi and Marvel and I will get us all smoothies," says Finnick. Thankfully, everyone agrees and our revenge plan is put into motion.

"What can I get you?" the man at the smoothie counter asks. "Plutard! My man! Can we have three Tropical Tangles, the Passion Fruit Punches, one Strawberry Swirl and one Banana Blitz, please!" Finnick asks with a confident smile. Plutchard returns the smile, nods, and begins to chop fruit. "Got the stuff?" Finnick says quietly to me. I pull out a jar of Mustard and a bottle of Tabasco. "I snuck into the kitchens when everyone was asking you about how you and Annie got together," I tell him. He feigns hurt, putting his hand on his heart. "And you missed our heart warming story of how we finally got over our fears and realised how strong our feelings were for one another?!" I laugh and put the bottles on the counter. "I apologise for missing it but this is going to be so hilarious!" I snigger.

"Ok, they're in the hot tub," Clove says, popping up behind us. She's wearing a green striped one piece bathing suit. My eyes follow her curves down her tiny body and back up to her face, which is now plastered with a smirk. "Like what you see?" she asks seductively. "Always," I reply with a wink and a sheepish grin. I put my arm around her waist, pull her in and blow a raspberry on her cheek. She squirms and squeals, trying to break away. "Voila! Three Tropical Tangles, the Passion Fruit Punches, one Strawberry Swirl and one Banana Blitz," says Plutchard, presenting eight plastic smoothie cups. "You're the best Plutchard!" Finnick thanks. "Clove, take these to Gale, Madge and Annie; there's yours too. We'll add the 'special ingredients' and meet you there." She nods and takes the tray with the first four drinks over to the Jacuzzi. "Ready?" I ask Finnick. He nods and I hand him the opened bottle of Tabasco. I open the jar of mustard. Finnick pours the whole bottle into the Strawberry Swirl and I empty the jar into the Banana Blitz. I glance up and see Plutchard watching us attentively from the other side of the bar. "I didn't see anything," he says putting up his hands, "but y'know, those drinks look like they could use a little longer in the blender." He winks and takes the two drinks back to blend them again.

We decide to change into our swimming trunks while Plutchard is blending and when we return, all four drinks are on a tray ready for us. We call a thank you to Plutchard as we take the tray over to the others. "Thank god, my mouth was watering so much watching everyone else drink theirs," Katniss says as she takes her drink from Finnick. I get in next to Clove and we exchange glances with Finnick and Annie, who are drinking their drinks in an attempt to stop them from laughing. Clove and I begin to snicker so follow in their footsteps. Katniss and Peeta both take large gulps of their drinks. Their faces fall. They both start to choke, their faces red and their eyes watering. "FUCK!" Katniss screams. I spit out my mouthful of drink and begin to laugh. Some of Finnick's smoothie comes out of his nose he's laughing so hard. "What the hell is in that drink?!" Peeta coughs. "MY MOUTH IS ON FIRE!" Katniss yells, ducking her head under water with her mouth open. We all continue to laugh, my side beginning to hurt and my eyes streaming from tears. "I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU FOUR!" Katniss screams at us; we just laugh harder. Madge jumps out and returns with two pint glasses of water. They gulp down the water in seconds and turn to us, faces still red. "Revenge is so sweet!" Clove laughs. "What on earth was that for?!" Peeta yells at us angrily, still out of breath. "Never wake us up at that time in the morning again," I reply, keeping my cool and smirking. I look at Clove and smile, but instead of getting a smile in return, she leans in and kisses me softly.

* * *

**hhhheeeeeyyyy there**

**I FINALLY GOT PAST MY WRITERS BLOCK YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AY**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS BY THE WAY what did you all get? I got a new guitar and loads of Harry Potter and The Hunger Games stuff:'D**

**I just want to say thank you to JayJay. You were on a guest account so I couldn't PM you to thank you for your review but I just wanted to say how happy it made me. It's people like you that make me want to keep writing and your review is the reason I got off my ass and finished this chapter. Thank you for believing in me and I hope you will continue to read my stories when this one is over (which it very nearly is). I'm am so happy that my story made you smile and I hope you read this and smile too. Thank you so much for starting my day with a smile. When I read your review you couldn't wipe it off my face and whenever I feel down all I have to do is read your review and I'll smile. All my love- Josh xxx**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS, PLEASE REVIEW XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	43. Katniss' Surprise

**I know you guys want more Everlark so from here on out the last chapters will predominantly Katniss or Peeta's points of views ok cool**

**I have also gone back and reread my story and there are quite a few spelling and grammar errors so I must apologise for this, ok enjoy:)**

* * *

Chapter Forty Three – Katniss' Surprise (CPOV)

I pull away and look at Marvel's face. His eyes are wide in surprise and his expression is unreadable. _Shit shit shit shit I fucked it up this time. Why would you think it was ok to do that, Clove? _All of a sudden, the corners of his mouth curl upwards in a smile and he captures my lips again. Everyone cheers, like they did for Finnick and Annie. "This day is just full of romance, isn't it?" says Gale, kissing Madge on the cheek. Peeta also pulls Katniss closer and they smile at each other lovingly.

"Ok, so we'll all split up and you can explore the spa, and then at 12:00pm we'll meet in the dining room for lunch." We all get out of the Jacuzzi, wrap ourselves in towels and head off in different directions. "Come with me for a second," Marvel grabs my hand and pulls me to the side. "What's up?" I ask, worriedly. "What is… this?" he gestures between the two of us. "What do you mean?" He takes my face in his hands and kisses me again. Explosions of fireworks display in my closed eyes and the butterflies return to my stomach. We pull apart and he looks at me, his hands still on my face. "I _really_ like you," he says. I smile. "I _really_ like you too," I reply. "But… what are we?" he asks. "Well, we're not an 'official couple but we're _definitely _not just friends," I say, reciting what I said to myself this morning. "What do you want us to be?" I ask. "I want…" he pauses, pondering over the right words. He pulls me closer to him; our bodies flush against each other as he stares into my eyes. "I want you." I smile brighter than ever before as I say, "Then you have me."

* * *

(KPOV)

Lavina's massages are the best," I say dreamily as I sit at the dining room table. "Try having one of her massages after working out with Atala in the gym, they're to die for!" says Madge, sitting opposite me. "I feel so relaxed. I could just fall asleep right here," I say, laying my head on the table and shutting my eyes. "But you're not going to fall asleep," Annie says, pulling me back upright, "because we have a _lot _of work to do." My head drops to the side and I rest it on Peeta's shoulder. He kisses the top of my head.

For lunch, the Kitchen's have made pasta salad, and for desert, ice cream sundaes. "That was delicious!" Gale say, scraping the last of the ice cream from the bottom of his glass. "I couldn't agree with you more," says Finnick, licking his lips. "Miss Undersee?" Our attention is turned to the maid that just addressed Madge. "Miss Everdeens surprise has arrived." Madge smiles at me, says, "Please take the surprise into the living room," then thanks and dismisses the maid. "Come on; let's go into the living room," Peeta says, helping me up out of my chair. "Uh… ok…" I stand up but am suddenly blindfolded. "Ok, what's going on? Guys? Answer me!" I say when all I get in reply is giggling. "Calm down, Catnip. We're going to give you your surprise. Just let us guide you," I head Gale's voice say. Two people hold my arms and we begin to walk through the house. I stumble occasionally, not being able to see where I'm going.

"Are you ready?" I hear Annie's excited voice say. I nod and my blindfold is taken off. I open my eyes and the first person I see is a dark skinned man, dressed in a plain black t-shirt and gold eyeliner, standing in front of me. "Hey there, Girl on Fire." "CINNA!" He opens his arms and I jump into them. He spins me around in our embrace and I laugh. "What are you doing here?!" "I'm here to help you get ready for your dance." "Ok, how _are_ you here, I suppose is a better question!" He laughs. "Madge and Annie got in contact with me and I missed my Fire Girl!" he says with a smile, hugging me once more. I turn to Madge and Annie. "I can't believe you did this for me!" I say, hugging them both. "It was Peeta's idea originally; we can't take all the credit," Annie tells me. I turn to look at him. "Well, it was Madge and Annie who got in contact with Cinna and got him here," Peeta argues. "Not that he needed convincing," Madge mumbles, shooting a smile at Cinna. "Stop being so modest, Peeta," Annie goads. He smiles at the ground and blushes, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand. I wrap my arms around his neck and say, "Thank you so much." I kiss his lips softly. "I love you," he whispers. "I love you too," I whisper back. "Sorry to break apart this _charming _display of affection," says Marvel sarcastically. "Says you with your hot tub smooching," I spit, glaring at him. "Anyway!" Cinna interrupts loudly, "I need to get you girls ready. Boys, my partner, Portia, will be getting you ready down here. Girls, upstairs please. The prep team is waiting." Annie lets out and excited squeal and skips out the room, the rest of us following suit.

We follow Cinna up the stairs. "Clove, Flavia will get you ready. Madge, if you'll go with Venia. Octavia will take care of you, Annie. And Katniss, you're with me," Cinna tells us. Each of the girls follows their stylists into separate rooms and I follow Cinna into a bedroom with a large mirror. "I hear that Madge designed your dress," says Cinna, when he's shut the bedroom door. "Inspired by your wonderful flammable one, only without your love of pyrotechnics," I reply with a wink. He smiles. "I might have to take her on as an apprentice and teach her a few things," he smirks at me and I roll my eyes. "So I was thinking, simple smoky eyes, hair _down,_" -he stops me before I protest- "and your Doc Martins, to keep your signature." I smile in thanks and he sits me down in the chair. "Portia and I will also be there to help you all get ready for your performance." "I completely forgot about that," I say, beginning to panic. My breathing speeds and my heart feels like it's going to burst out of my chest. Bile rises in my throat . "Just look for me in the audience, like you did on the Catwalk, and pretend you're singing to me. I remember when you sang for me in the Capitol. You have such a beautiful voice, Katniss, just like your father." A tear rolls down my cheek. Cinna wipes it away with his thumb; his own eyes brimmed with tears. "Now come on, let's get you ready."

He spins the chair around, so I'm facing our reflections and takes out my braid, combing my hair. "Peeta is a charming boy," he begins – I smile. "I know." "He loves you very much. I can tell." I raise an eyebrow at reflection Cinna. "How?" "By the way he looks at you. The way his eyes light up when you smile, laugh or even just when you walk in the room. The way he looks at you like you're the only person in the world. The way he looks at you like… you're the only one for him." I blush insanely and avoid looking at Cinna. "Wow, you can really get that just from the way he looks at me?" I say, my sarcasm failing me. "Yes, I can. He really loves you, Katniss." I smile again. "I know." Cinna stops brushing my hair, spins me around and looks into my eyes. "And you look at him the same way." As Cinna says this, I think about all the times I look at Peeta. About all the memories, good and bad. I think about the way he makes me feel. The way he makes me feel like I'm special. The way he makes my nightmares go away. The way he makes everything better.

"I know."

* * *

**SO HOW WAS THAT?! I hope you liked her surprise ok**

**the song that Peeta wrote ((Burn)) will be uploaded onto youtube when they sing it in the concert so you can all listen to it at the same time. I must also say that I had a sore throat and the harmonies were really difficult (not to mention i was also playing the guitar at the same time) so just enjoy Ollie's voice and review what you think of the song:):):):)**

I LOVE YOU ALL OK HAVE A HAPPY NEW YEAR AND MAY THE ODDS BE EVER IN YOUR FAVOUR ((REVIEW))


	44. Only Her

**with spelling corrections***

* * *

Chapter Forty four – Only Her (PPOV)

"Are you ready, Peeta?" Portia asks. I look in the mirror at myself as Portia brushes the last few hairs off my shoulders. Madge designed all of our suits and so I'm standing in her design. It's a black suit with red seams, a red tie and has red flames sewn in the ends of the sleeves. At first I wasn't entirely keen on it but now that it's on, it doesn't look as bad as I thought I would on me. I nod and she smiles, leading me into the main hall. The other guys are all waiting at the bottom of the stairs. Finnick in a similar suit to mine but with a sea green finish and without the embroidered sleeves, Gale in a black and white suit and Marvel in a white shirt and black pants; unlike us, he's not wearing a dinner jacket. They all flash me nervous smiles and turn back to the stairs.

Cinna comes down, followed by his prep team. They stand beside Portia and her team before Cinna shouts up the stairs for the girls to come down. My palms start to sweat. I don't now why I'm so nervous; it's only a school dance. Clove comes down first, in a strappy purple dress that stops at her knee, just enough for Marvel's mind to imagine the rest. She smirks at him as he stares at her legs and I chuckle. As she moves to him, he holds out his arm and she links hers through. Annie is the next to descend, in her sea green dress that makes me realise why Madge designed our suits the way she did. Finnick's charming smile is on his face like it always is when he sees Annie. Madge, in her white angel dress, floats down the stairs. I look around the room. Annie and Finnick's eyes haven't left each other, their hands intertwined. Gale has his arm around Madge's waist and is whispering thing into her ear making her smile. My heart is in my ears and I wipe my palms onto my pants. The anticipation of seeing Katniss, after seeing all of my friends happily together, is immense. I look down at my feet to try and steady myself.

Marvel coughs and nods towards the stairs. I look up and my breath catches. It all happens in slow motion. She keeps her eyes on the ground, concentrating on her footing. Her eyes look silver with the make up and her hair is settled on her shoulders, in her natural waves (due to always having to in a braid). I walk forward, never taking my eyes off her. All I can see is her. Only her. She looks up from her feet and her eyes find mine. She smiles sweetly and one spreads across my face so wide me cheeks begin to hurt, but I don't care. For the split second our eyes meet, she loses her footing and trips on the second to last step. I jump in front of her and catch her in my arms. "Sorry," she mumbles, as I set her back on the last step, the smile never leaving my face. "You're so beautiful," I breathe. She smiles, "Y'know, most people say 'you look beautiful'." I laugh. "But that would imply that you only look beautiful now." "Well," she says, "You're not too bad yourself, Mellark." And with that, I can't restrain myself any longer. I kiss her lips. She wraps her arms around my neck and I lift her off the bottom step, spin around and put her back onto the ground. We break apart and I slide her hand into mine. Cinna walks over and reapplies Katniss' lipgloss. I wipe my lip, making sure there's none on my mouth and we both blush. "No PDA for a while, ok?" Cinna teases. We both pout jokingly and he laughs. "Only until you get there. Can you handle that?" We both nod and smile like children.

After Cinna and Portia take some pictures, we all pile into two cars; Marvel, Clove, Annie and Finnick in the first car and Gale, Madge, Katniss and myself in the second. Portia and Cinna tell us that they'll meet us there just before the show to help us get ready. "How're feeling in a dress like that, Catnip?" Gale asks over his shoulder from the drivers seat. "Girly," she grumbles. "Well, not as girly as I thought I would. See, I forgot how well Cinna knew me." She lifts up the bottom on her skirt and kicks her foot up onto the seat, showing us her red Doc Martins. "I knew there'd be a little touch of Catnip somewhere!" Gale laughs. "It really works though," Madge adds.

We arrive at the school. Gale and I jump out to open the girl's doors like gentlemen. I take Katniss' hand and help her out, snaking my arm around her waist, making sure everyone knows this beautiful girl is mine. Finnick, Annie, Marvel and Clove meet us and we all walk into the school together. The Gym has been completely transformed. Streamers are strung across the ceiling, balloons of silver and black dotted around the room and centre pieces of flowers and ribbons were on each table. For lack of better words, it looked amazing. The stage was set up and the DJ was on it but our instruments where no where to be seen. "I suppose they'll set up our kit just before the show," say Clove, as if reading my mind. "Let's dance!" shouts Annie over the music, dragging Finnick into the middle of the floor. We all followed, dancing to Ribena by Pegasus Bridge. After three songs by The Script, You Me at Six and Mcfly, a song by Nicki Minaj comes on. "Oh no…" Clove grumbles. "Let's go find something to drink before my ears bleed," Katniss shouts. Madge, Annie and Clove go to find us a table while the rest of us find drinks.

"I must say, you all look very dashing tonight," says Katniss, when we're finally able to hear ourselves think. "Why thank you, Catnip," Gale replies with a wink. "All of you girls look incredible, too." "I couldn't catch my breath when I saw Annie," says Finnick. "Me neither, when I saw Clove," Marvel smiles. "Madge looks like an angel from heaven," Gale sighs. "And I'm pretty sure Peeta was drooling when he saw you, Katniss," Marvel smirks. I hit his arm. "I did not drool!" I look at Katniss and her grey eyes stare into mine. I crumble. "Ok, maybe there was a little bit of drool, but I couldn't help it!" I admit. Katniss kisses my cheek. We walk back into the hall, looking for the others. "I think I can see Madge waving," Finnick shouts.

We find them all sitting around a table talking. Clove looks at us worried. "We've got a problem." "And that is?" Finnick urges her on. "The DJ has already played half of our set." "Shit…" Gale groans. "Are there any other songs you guys have practiced?" Annie asks. "There are a couple, but they're not practiced enough," says Madge. "They're going to have to do. The whole crowd is going to get bored if we play the same songs. He's already played Tonight Tonight twice. Once more and people'll get annoyed," Clove throws her arms up in aggravation. "What songs has he played, that we need to change?" I ask. "Blow Me (one last kiss), Tonight Tonight and Kiss Me Slowly." "Ok, we still have I Knew You Were Trouble and Determinate. Marvel, go and tell the DJ to not play those songs under ANY circumstances." Marvel nods and rushes off, pushing through a gang of teenagers dancing like idiots. "We've got another problem!" say Annie hysterically. "All the lights and effects are to the other songs!" I grip her shoulders and look into her eyes. "It'll be fine. You're a wizz with technology. You can do this!" She nods quickly and I turn to the rest of the band. "Do you think we can pull it off? These songs aren't as rehearsed as the other ones. What about solos?" Madge asks, going over the new set list chewing her thumb. "It's spontaneous, right? We can improvise. And Katniss can tell us when to do solos by nodding or pointing at us while she's dancing," says Clove. "We can do this, c'mon; it'll be a piece of cake!" Gale says when Marvel comes back. "Cake? I heard cake! Where is the cake?!" Marvel shouts, looking around. We all laugh and I put my arm around Katniss. "We can do this," Katniss tell us, although I think it might have been more for herself than anyone else. "Yeah, we can," I reply, kissing her temple.

* * *

**IM BACK HEY GUYS IVE FINISHED ALL MY (one) EXAMS AND MOCK EXAMS SO I'LL BE FREE TO FINISH THIS STORY**

**well not really because i'm starting a fitness plan, i have Grease rehearsals and i'm starting my bronze Duke of Edinburgh award soon, which consists of Volunteering at this Victorian Museum, learning Archery ((getting in touch with my inner Katniss)) and writing a story about having super powers GONNA BE A BUSY LITTLE SHITE  
**

**but yeah I hope you enjoyed that chapter and i'm sorry if i offended anyone with the whole everyone stopping dancing because its Nicki Minaj thing *cough* Oliver *cough*. ((sorry, i really DONT like her music)**

**I LOVE YOU ALL REVIEW PLEASE IT MAKES ME HAPPY**


End file.
